World War III
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: "If you hate me so much, than why are we allies?" "Good point. I fucking declare war on you." When Canada snaps and declares war on his brother, all hell breaks loose. Now, Canada wants America to disappear and he will go to any means to do so. Will he succeed? EDIT: now rated M for later hard core  ish  violence, hinted sexual content and sensitive ideoligy  Shit's going down lol
1. How Many Times Have I Gone Through This

Summary: This is it. Canada finally snaps and does the unthinkable. He declares war on America and it is now the beginning of World War III

Pairing: AmeCan (main) / RusCan

Rating: T for violence and corse language

* * *

><p><em>How many times have I gone through this?<em> Canada wondered.

He was assisting another G8 meeting that was currently taking place in his home, his country and again, he was ignored. Was there really a point in him going? Was there a point in having a G8 meeting in general? All that happened during the meetings was a basic routine. England would commence the meeting and try to aboard subjects about the problems other countries in Africa were facing then some one would make a snarky remark and a fight would erupt.

This time, however, Canada had enough and left the meeting. He had been patient and hopeful that maybe one day, during the meeting, they would actually get something done. If that day were every to come, it wasn't today for sure.

Leaving the room, he literally bumped into Russia, who only noticed him then. Obviously.

"My apologies, comrade." He spoke softly with that creepy smile of his.

"S'okay…" Canada mumbled and continued his way out of the room.

Russia curiously followed him out, closing the doors behind him. Based on the rare times he had noticed the Canadian in the meeting room, no matter how ignored or how crazy things got, he never left. Why this time?

"Why are you following me?" Canada asked impatiently. _Did I really sound like that?_ He then wondered shocked and angry with himself. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sound so rude…"

Russia chuckled. "I didn't mean to bother, da. Curiosity gets the better of me." Russia assured.

"I see…" Canada mumbled. "But why are you following me?"

"Curiosity, da."

"About what?" Canada started to feel impatient again.

"You, Comrade." Russia answered smiling.

"I thought you gave up calling people 'comrades' when your communist empire fell." Canada mumbled mostly to himself.

"Da, how observant of you." Russia complemented. "However, old habits die hard."

"Well said…"

There was a moment of silence between the two nations. An uncomfortable one at that. Finally, Canada spoke up to announce his leave.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Canada started snapping.

"Why are you leaving, comrade?" Russia asked finally getting to the point.

Canada starred at Russia wordlessly, studying him. _Why would he care?_ "Isn't it obvious? There's no point in staying."

"правда *." Russia agreed. "But there never was a point in staying, and yet you stayed every other time, da?"

Canada remained quiet. _What does he want?_ "Look, today's not a good day for me…" Canada explained. "I'll be on my way now…"

He managed to take a few steps away from the scary nation before he slowed down as he noticed odd things. Every other time he had spoken with Russia, fear had taken over his body, but he had felt perfectly calm when talking with him just now. _People change and I guess nations too_… Canada concluded.

"Канада**," Russia called. Canada looked back from the corner of his eye. "If you do not get well soon, feel free to come to me for help, da."

"Will do…" Canada said after a long pause.

_That doesn't sound like something you'd say to someone who doesn't feel well_…Canada contemplated.

He ended up dismissing it. Russia was a strange nation and it was only fit that he'd say something strange.

Canada got home still unable to shake off the words of the Russian. There was another meaning to what he had said, and it was bugging him. What was the Russian implying?

_If you do not get well soon, feel free to come to me for help, da…_

…_get well soon…_

_Come to me for help…_

The phone rang breaking Canada from his strain of thought. He waited for the phone to identify the call, which it did. After knowing who called him, Canada answered.

"Hey bro, how's the meeting?" He asked getting comfortable on his couch.

"Chaotic and fun as ever!" He cheered. "Where did you go? I needed back up and when I called for you, Russia said you were gone."

"I'm not feeling to great…" Canada admitted smiling slightly.

"That sucks! Tell you what, I'll come visit you after and brief you." America announced.

"That's okay, you don't n-"

"Fuck! Germany's pissed! Gotta go, bro! See you soon."

America hung up.

Canada clutched the phone. He would love it if one day, Alfred would let him finish all of his sentences in a conversation with him. In a fit of rage, he threw the phone against the wall with such brute force it made a dent and broke the phone in halves.

Kumajirou had just entered the room at that moment. "Who?" He asked getting on his back paws.

"I'M FUCKING CANADA! YOUR MASTER! YOU STUPID BEAR!" Canada yelled throwing the nearest thing he could grab, which was a pillow, at Kumajirou.

The polar bear backed away in fear. Canada had realised what he had done when he saw the look Kumajirou had given him. He got up, filled with regret and shame, and caressed his furry friend.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" He whispered into Kumajirou's pelt. "I-I don't know what came over me…You'll forgive me right, Kumasaburo?"

The bear nodded. "Si.***"

Canada laughed thankfully. "Good, how about I make you a treat?"

"Salmon and poutine!" Cheered Kumajirou.

Canada gave his friend an odd look. "What a strange combo…"

_OxoXOxoX_

Canada and Kumajirou had finished eating and he was now making the dishes as Kumajirou was doing god knows what god knows where. He hummed a French tune as he cleaned the plate coated with sauce from the poutine.

"_Ce sont les nocturnes, les papillons de nuit  
>Recelant les bonheurs détruits<br>Leurs cœurs sont de funèbres urnes,  
>Ils vont taciturnes,<br>Là-bas vers les flots noirs  
>où sombrent les grands désespoirs<br>des nocturnes _... ****"

Done cleaning all signs of sauce from the plate, he placed the plate back in the rack. Just as he did so the bell rang and America entered without waiting permission.

"Hey bro!" He called happily. Canada felt a twinge of annoyance. "Where you at?"

"In the kitchen." Canada answered drying his hands after draining the sink.

America walked in, his boots trailing mud behind him. Canada frowned. "Bro, your boots-"

"Man, Germany bitched at us bad!" America cut off his brother and laughed.

"That sucks but your boots-"

"He made Italy cry, but then again Italy always cries…" America continued, it was almost like he was doing it on purpose.

Canada was starting to lose it. "Your b-"

"Oh! England and France got in a big fight again! England said he would renew his restraining order against him!" America laughed louder. "You should've seen his face!"

"AMERICA! AT LEAST TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING BOOTS WHEN ENTERING MY HOUSE!" Canada snapped wildly.

America was visibly shocked by his brother's reaction. "Hey Canada, calm down-"

"NO I WON'T FUCKING CALM DOWN!" He yelled. _What's wrong with me? _"YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN GOOD! I'M TIRED OF YOU IGNORING ME AND TREATING ME LIKE SHIT! I'M NOT YOUR BITCH AND YOU'RE NOT MY PIMP! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT! "

America started to get angry with his brother as well. "What's wrong, bro?" He asked slowly as he tried to calm himself down.

"YOU! I HATE YOU!" Canada hissed. _Why am I saying all of this?_

"IF YOU HATE ME THEN WHY ARE WE ALLIES!" America started yelling. The words had hurt him more then expected.

"GOOD POINT! I FUCKING DECLARE WAR ON YOU!" Canada announced. _Why did I just do that?_

America stood dumbfound. He was registering what Canada had just said. "C-Canada…I-"

"Get out." Canada cut him off. "Get out of my home!"

America took a step closer to his brother. "Bro, I-"

"I said get out!" Canada raised his voice, which was icily cold. "Get out before I blow your fucking brains out!"

America backed away slowly, never leaving Canada out of his sight. He didn't bother trying to speak with him, he knew his brother was furious at the moment and that there's no point in trying to deal with someone in that situation.

America left the house.

Canada crumbled on the ground.

He couldn't believe he actually stood up to his brother. He couldn't believe he told him off. He couldn't believe…that he actually declared war on him… He never declared war on anyone, yet he had just done it. He felt somewhat proud of this, yet he felt a small spark of guilt and regret.

He was at war with his brother. His own flesh and blood.

Those feelings were soon replaced with hate. _We're not really flesh and blood,_ Canada thought, _We just look alike… if we were really flesh and blood he would treat me better._

Canada grabbed the second phone in his house and dialled Russia's number.

"Ah, comrade." Russia said when he answered the phone. "I was wondering how long it would take you, da."

* * *

><p>*True in Russian (copy paste from Google Translate please correct me if I'm wrong)<p>

** Canada in Russian (copy paste from Google Translate please correct me if I'm wrong)

*** It's pretty obvious but just in case, Si is one of the many ways of saying yes in French (though the word is originally Spanish)

**** _They are nocturnal, moths_

_Containing the destroyed joys_

_Their hearts are funeral urns,_

_They will taciturn,_

_There towards the black waves_

_Where__ are sinking the great despair _

_of nocturnes _

All right! First chapter down! I really need to continue my other RusCan story before this one...but so far I'm having fun with this one more xD

Btw, the song that Canada sings was created in 1934, durring the great depression. I took it because it seemed like the best fit. XD Like when you look at it like I did, the nocturnal moths can represent America and the fact that he destroyed Canada's being noticed thing going on there, They (will taciturn) and nocturnes being Canada...no? Bah! I'm the only one who matters (not true lol)! I'll update eventually!


	2. Where Are You

I'd reply to the reviews posted in this story if FF wasn't being so gay U_U

Pairing: AmeCan (main) / RusCan (ish)

Rating: T for violence and corse language

* * *

><p>"Where are you?" Canada asked feeling his normal self disappearing.<p>

"I'm in my hotel in Ottawa; my plane is to leave tomorrow, da." Russia answered smiling to himself.

"Cancel your plane and come to my house." Canada ordered.

"I'm already on my way, da." Russia chuckled. "You'll see me in two minutes, da."

Canada hung up. He officially felt like a new person. He felt strong and confident and ready to show the world who he really was. _The first step is allies…_Canada thought to himself.

He already had two. Russia and Cuba. He knew for sure that those two would be on his side considering Russia seemed to have already predicted this and the Cuban hated America. All he needed to do was give a quick phone call to Cuba and announce the situation.

Two was already good to begin with, but he needed more allies. America was strong, he'd give him that, and he also had some allies. T_hen again, most of the allies America has, I have as well_…

Canada thought of a few more allies. Belgium, Holland and England. All three owed him for World War I or II or even both. He thought of France as another ally but the truth was that no matter how much he'd beg, though he would never, France would take America's side do to the favour America had done to him during the second World War.

_If Russia really is on my side, I can count on his allies as well…_Canada reasoned with himself.

This one was one of the rare occasions the Canadian cursed being a peace-keeping country, but that wasn't the case anymore. Now if he counted the many allies Russia had* he would now have Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia and North Korea, maybe even China. Some of the countries such as the Baltics were rather 'unfit' for battle by appearance, it may not actually be the case, but if it were, Canada would make them fight anyways. He'd show his brother…

"I'll show all of them…" Canada mumbled.

The doorbell rang.

Russia was finally here.

Canada proceeded to open the door for the Russian and greet him in hastily. Russia removed his boots as Canada showed him to the guest room where he would be briefed on the current situation.

"I'm at war with my brother." Canada cut to the chase.

"Правда**?" Russia asked not sounding the least bit surprised. "What happened comrade?"

Canada glared at Russia but from the look he that was returned, he could tell that Russia would only let the conversation develop further if he was answered. "I'm tired of being ignored." Canada mumbled.

Russia smiled that sick smile of his. "Da? What was that? I couldn't hear."

"I'm tired of being ignored…" Canada repeated a little louder.

"Pardon my hearing." Russia said as he tried to contain his chuckling.

"I'm tired of being ignored!" Canada snapped standing up. "I'll show the damn world who I am and what I can fucking do!"

Russia's eyes were filled with the cruel flame of amusement. "How will you do it, da?"

Canada smiled coldly, almost insanely. "The North-American unification." The blonde-haired nation answered sitting down. "I'm going to invade America and claim him for myself."

"замечательный.***" Russia complemented.

"Can I count on your support?" Canada asked.

"But of course, comrade." Russia assured with a toothy grin.

"And those of your allies?"

"I doubt not."

Canada extended his hand to his new ally, and Russia took it.

It was now official.

World War III was now commencing.

* * *

><p><em>*many allies Russia had<em>; this is actually funny (in my opinion), I did a quick research to see if there were any other countries Russia was allied with and from what I found out, Russia's only ally is actually Belarus! LOL

** Правда = Really? In Russian. (Google translate correct me if I'm wrong)

*** I'm almost positive it's wrong, but замечательный = Wonderful (correct me if I'm wrong, which I probably am)

It's a short chapter I know .

The next one will be longer!...Or I hope it will...


	3. I Don't Believe This

Wow, updating for this story is going much faster then anticipated xD The chapter is still rather short though...

Night13 asked good questions (FF is beign gay so I couldnt reply) : isn't Canada's military not the best one

the answer to that is: yes, Canada does have a bad army. We have good soldiers who are courageous and tough, but our army in general is pretty sad xD (in my opinion/ to those who get offended or something, go screw yourself, I dont care)

Her second question was: Also are the nations persona able to declare war? Isn't the nations boss that declares war and not them?

To be totally honest I forgot about that xD So here's my solution: The nations are their own bosses so they can do what they want ;p

* * *

><p>Pairings: UsCan  RusCan (ish)

Rating: T for violence and coarse language

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it…" America admitted as he spoke over the phone with England.<p>

"What exactly did you do to the lad?"

"Nothing!" America defended himself.

"Bloody hell America!" England schooled over the phone, "For your own kin to declare war on you, there must have been a reason!"

"Maybe he was brain washed!" America suggested getting to his feet quickly.

"America. Let's be realistic."

"What? It's totally true!" America proceeded to contradict. "My government's secret associations are—never mind that's classified information."

England pretended he didn't hear his former colony's last comment as he went back to the matter at hand. "America, this is a serious matter. I've no interest in hearing your foolishness. Call me when you've realised what you've done wrong. Cheers."

England hung up.

America dropped the phone to the sofa and jumped next to it. He honestly didn't know what he had done to anger his brother so much. _Besides walking in his house with my boots on…_

XoxOXoxO

England placed the phone back into the charger and continued his paper work, all though, after a few minutes he pushed it away. He wasn't able to concentrate properly and he figured that there was no point in trying to work if he couldn't pay attention.

_Canada…_

Who would have thought that such a loving, gentle, peacekeeping country with a bad army* would ever declare war on America? No one would. This worried England, what if Canada had been planning everything for a long time? What if what he said about his army not being the best and all wasn't true, it was a lie to keep people from speculating on his real goals? The 'what ifs' coming to the English man's mind were nothing but speculations as well but they were all possible.

The phone rang yet again interrupting his thoughts. "It's probably that git, America…" England grumbled as he picked up the phone. "Look America, you don't just—"

"You owe me." Canada said cutting off England.

England stayed silent for a moment. "Canada…"

"I take it my neighbour told you about our current situation." Canada stated more then asked.

_Why does he sound so different?_ "I have, and I find it hard to believe it." England admitted.

"Well, believe it." Canada spoke harshly. "You owe me one."

"From what?" England asked getting annoyed with Canada. He had respect for the country but hated how he was treating him so rudely.

"World War II." Canada answered. "It's because of me and my aviators that you were able to resist the German bombings, not to mention that I let you command my army multiple times during that war and World War I."

"I hope you're not asking me to take your side—"

"I am." Canada answered sharply.

England stayed quiet, as did Canada. _The way things are developing it's like…_

"World War III…" England mumbled to himself. "This is the dawn of the Third World War…"

"It may be so." Canada agreed.

"Then we need to stop this." England insisted. "You need to reconcile with your brother imme—"

"HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!" Canada yelled. "HE'S SOME POMPOUS, COCKY BASTARD WHO THINKS HE'S A HERO!"

England was taken aback by the Canadian's outburst. Whatever America did must have been pretty bad. "Canada…calm down…" England implored. "We need to stop this situation from getting any worse."

"NO!" Canada refused. "America fucking deserves it! You can also take advantage of the situation, don't you hate France? France will be allied with America; it's your chance to beat him up."

"Canada that was a long time ago…" England replied hesitantly.

"Don't kid yourself. _C'est ce que tu désir**…_" Canada whispered darkly. "He mocks you constantly. He says you have no sense of fashion, that you can't cook. England_, Il le mérite_.*** "

What Canada said was true. Even if he and France had made peace, the French man still mocked him, humiliated him, embarrassed him and shamed him. He did deserve a good beating and the war was an excuse to give him one.

_Maybe this is why Canada is at war with America…_England pondered.

"How can you be certain that France will side with America?" England asked.

Canada was grinning ear to ear, but of course, England couldn't see that. "France still remembers what America did for him during the Second World War; he owes him one like you owe me." The nation explained.

"…fine." England gave in. "I'll send some troops over within the following days, the rest will stay back in my territory until the word has been given."

"_Parfait_.****" Canada rejoiced. "Could I count on the support of Scotland and Australia?"

"You can." England confirmed.

There was still a glimmer of insecurity in the brit's voice. A part of him knew that what he was doing was wrong and with small benefits, but another part, bigger then the first, craved to see France on his knees kissing England's boots for dear mercy that he would not receive. The goal would be to end the rivalry between their people by taking over France.

OxoXOxoX

Canada placed the phone on the table in front of himself. Everything was going according to plan. He managed to convince England to join his forces, as an added bonus he also got Australia and Scotland. Now all that was left was for Russia to confirm whether his allies would back them up in this new war.

Russia peaked out of the kitchen, his cell phone in hand. "Ah, Comrade, I see you've finished your call." Russia stated. "Was it successful?"

Canada nodded.

"Очень хорошо*****" Russia smiled. "Ukraine and Belarus have agreed and the Baltics have no choice but to join. I'll now call North Korea and China, da?"

"Do so." Canada ordered.

Russia smiled to himself before disappearing in the kitchen yet again. This was the first time he had been ordered around by another country, and having it be Canada of all of them was…amusing.

Canada opened the television as he waited for Russia to finish his calls. He flipped through the channels to find something good, which he did not. However, the Canadian thought it was amusing how the declaration of was between he and America was buzzing all over.

He remembered Cuba's reaction to the news. The man was so happy to hear and accepted almost too eagerly to be part of the war as Canada's ally. The blonde nation thought of it as amusing. No matter how many years past, he had a feeling that Cuba would always hate the American with a burning a passion, just as he would.

_What time is it…?_ Canada wondered scanning the room for a clock. _Almost seven forty-five…_

Canada smiled and decided to keep the television lighten at the news channel. Some of his reporters were over in America asking them what they thought of the current situation. Luckily, none of them were in Florida now, or so he'd hope. In exactly fifteen minutes nuclear missiles would fire towards Florida and land in Tallahassee wiping it off clean from the map.

_This will cause him pain…_

XoxOXoxO

America looked at the time.

_Seven forty-five…_

He looked at the phone and back at the time. Would England be mad that he was calling him so late? It then dawned on the American that this was a war or peace situation and if he could stop the war by calling England, so be it.

He grabbed the phone and quickly dialled his number. After the fifth buzz, England picked up.

"America…"

"Don't be mad!" America hurried to beg. "I needed to call you! It's for the sake of peace! I don't know what I did wrong but—"

"You shouldn't fraternize with your enemies…" England interrupted calmly.

"…Hahaha, good one England!" America laughed.

"I'm not kidding."

America stayed silent. "You can't be serious! You're actually taking a side in this thing?"

"Whatever you did to Canada was wrong and you need to face the consequences." England said emotionlessly. "You've angered Canada, you're at fault. I support him and his decisions."

"God damn it England it—"

Immense pain sprung from America's ankle, he interrupted himself with a cry of agony. He dropped the phone and clutched his ankle to try and choke the pain. He didn't understand what was happening to him, this pain had been so random, what could have done this to him?

_This is unbelievable! America is under attack by the Cubans and Canadians! Two nuclear missiles have just hit Tallahassee, speculations predict that there are no survivors._

* * *

><p>*a bad army = let's be honest, Canada's army isn't the best and that is because we are a peace keeping country…though not in this fic we aren't ;p<p>

** _It's what you desire_

*** _He deserves it_

_**** Perfect_

_***** Very good_ (Correct me if I'm wrong, I used Google Translate)

Poor America D:

I'll update eventually...which might be soon lol

* * *

><p>omg lol I'm such a fail xD I put atomic missiles instead of nuclear...THANK YOU PERSON WHO TOLD ME THIS BUT CANT REPLY TO DIRECTLY CAUSE FANFICTION IS BEING STUPID!<p> 


	4. There Are No Survivors

Now Before the story starts,

Yes **Florida is America's ankle**. (so funny, in this clip I saw, Florida was America's d*ck xD it made me go: ." I fail U_U)

Why?

cause I felt like it.

And to the person who wrote something about Canada's army not being bad but small, I reply: A small army is a bad army ;p It's my opinion on the matter, live with it (omg that's rather bitchy isn't it?)

Anyways, enjoy this chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>-Three Days after Tallahassee Was Nuked-<em>

There were no survivors.

No survivors at all.

America was devastated. _How could Canada do this…?_ He wondered as he changed the band-aid around his ankle.

The doctors had looked at it and told him that it was an internal injury, they didn't know how it happened but it wasn't too serious. He was told not to walk on that foot since an infection might come from it and gave him crutches.

A knock.

America looked at the door and yelled for the person to come in. He didn't want to see anyone right now, his hero-ego was wounded pretty badly and he had just faced the reality of the situation. He was at war with his beloved brother, Canada.

"Amérique?" Called the familiar voice of France. "Mais ou est-êtes vous*?"

"France, you know I don't understand French all that well." America sighed as he finished bandaging his ankle.

France entered the room. "Pardon me, I thought you had a little more knowledge in the language of love." France joked, America was visibly not in the mood. France coughed. "Sorry, mon garcon**. It must be hard on you."

America didn't say anything, he starred into space as if France wasn't even there.

"From what I hear, Canada has quite a few allies—"

"Are you one of them?" Came America's quick response.

France smiled softly and shook his head. "Non." He answered softly. "I came here to offer my support. You're at war so I—"

"NO!" America screamed scurrying to his feet, denying the truth he had realised, but then fell back do to the pain in his ankle. France tried to help him but he was only pushed away. "I'm not…I'm not at war with him…it's just a small argument…"

"America…"

XoxOXoxO

"We hit the target dead on!" Cuba cheered over the phone. "Impresionante! Impresionante!***"

Canada smiled. "Good work." He complemented.

"This is basically a nuclear war though." Cuba pointed out. "How about we target Washington D.C next?"

"No." Canada spoke in an icy tone that was foreign to Cuba. "We need the capital intact. It's where the unification will take place."

"Then can't we send nukes everywhere else?" Cuba asked.

"No." Canada answered. "We need to march through the country, sure their will be bloodshed but not as much compared to bombing the whole place. I still want people living there…"

"Right, they won't be Americans anymore now will they?" Cuba chuckled. "mi culpa, Canada.****"

"It's fine, Cuba." Canada chuckled as well, his voice becoming soft again. "Is your amry ready?"

"It has always been."

"Bien, await further instructions momentarily." Canada instructed. "You are authorized to attack only if you receive a counterblow for Tallahassee."

"Entiende.*****"

Canada hung up, a grin on his face. Things were going well. He was surprised America hadn't made a counterattack immediately like he assumed he would have, but maybe he was under shock that he actually had the balls to do something of the sort.

"Cuba's army is ready." Canada announced.

"Da. I figured from the last thing you said to him." Russia smirked before taking a sip of vodka. "Would you like some comrade?"

"No thank you." Canada refused politely.

"Oh come on. No need to pretend you're still your normal self, da." Russia insisted waving the bottle in front of Canada's face.

Canada smirked to his turn and took a sip before giving it back to Russia. "It would taste better accompanied with something else."

"Bah, only because you aren't Russian you can't appreciate the pure taste of vodka, da." Russia groaned taking a huge gulp.

"As for China and North Korea?" Canada asked going back to their main topic.

"China did the unexpected and decided to join us." Russia said as he eyed his bottle. "North Korea, on the other hand, declined. Дух******"

"No matter. We still have strong allies." Canada mumbled to himself. "And how's America doing?"

"You saw for yourself on the television, da."

"I meant if he's taking this seriously or not. If he has any allies yet." Canada specified.

Russia stopped looking at his bottle of liquor to look at Canada. "Now why do you assume I would know that, da?" Russia asked smirking playfully.

"Are you really going to tell me you don't have spies in America?" Canada asked raising a doubtful eyebrow.

"I don't." Russia replied still smiling.

"Now say it like you mean it."

Russia chuckled. "You're sharp aren't you, Канада? So far, France has come to offer his support but America declined."

Canada was surprised. "France came to America?" He repeated.

"Da. America is still denying the current situation though and—"

Before Russia could finish, the front door was broken down and in came limping America who had ditched his crutches at the entrance. "Bro!" He cried throwing himself at him.

Canada stood glaring death at his brother. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He hissed.

America hugged Canada against his will. "Please, bro! I'm sorry! Can't we stop this now?" He begged. A hero wouldn't do such a thing, but a loving brother would.

Canada's heart was somewhat softer after hearing his brother beg for forgiveness.

"Канада, he's tricking you." Russia whispered softly, but Canada still heard him. "He's trying to make you stop so that he can then have you sent to the international court house where you'll be accused of conspiracy against the United States of America."

Canada flinched, believing Russia because it was in fact true.

"What! That's not true!" America cried. "Bro, believe me, I would never do that!"

"America, get out." Canada ordered pushing his brother away.

"Canada…" America's eyes wandered to Russia, he frowned. "It's him isn't it? He brainwashed you didn't he!"

"You're speaking nonsense." Canada miffed. "I'm giving you a chance, now get out."

"Canada you need to listen to me you're—"

"NOW AMERICA!" Canada yelled. "All Russia's doing is helping me destroy you! Now get the hell out and prepare to fight me! I want to have a decent war with you, just like back in the 1800s."

_Канада is very interesting_…Russia thought to himself as he watched America limp pathetically to his crutches.

"You're still soft." Russia pointed out. "Looks like not all of your old self is gone, da."

"Soon." Canada replied.

Russia's phone buzzed. He received a text message from China.

_I'll be sending 10 000 men for the cause, most of them being from Hong Kong. Tell Canada he'll be accompanying them._

* * *

><p>*Where are you?<p>

**My boy

*** Awesome in Spanish

**** my bad

*****Understood

******Duh in Russian

Well that was the chapter, I know it's short...I'm cursed in writting permanently short chapters!

But then the shorter the chapter are, the less action happens, the less the story develops so the more chapters there will be. (Did that make sense?)

Anyways, I'll update whenever lol x3 Next chapter will be the arrival of Hong Kong and America's final decision regarding the war with his brother. Will he fight? Or accept defeat?


	5. How Was Your Flight

I'm so upset...I really wish I could reply to you! But stupid fanfiction is being stupid and won't let me answer yooouuuu! (I'm just kidding FF dont fuck up on me even more again pleeeaaaasseeee)

Anyways, another short chapter because I'm awesome that way (quote Prussia)

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"How was your flight?" Canada asked as Hong Kong walked towards he and Russia.<p>

"Long, obviously." Hong Kong spoke in a soft tone followed by a gentle laughter. He seemed rather peaceful. "I never got the chance to thank you for helping me during World War II. Xiexie*."

"No need to thank me, I was only doing what was right." Canada laughed.

Russia noticed how Canada seemed to look a little more like his old self. It was refreshing in a way, but not reassuring. They were officially in a time of war, if Canada suddenly decided that he didn't want to fight anymore he would be sent to the international court. _Yes, I'm doing this for him…_Russia lied to himself and cleared his throat to remind the reason of Hong Kong's presence.

"R-right." Hong Kong stuttered. "I'm glad to be able to return the favour."

"Your help is well appreciated." Canada thanked going back to his new self.

Russia smiled.

OxoXOxoX

America frantically called England, but he never answered. _Come on England! Please answer!_

After the sixth time the phone buzzed, America was about to hang up when England picked up. "Stop calling." He uttered dryly.

"But England I—"

It was too late. He had already hung up. America threw the phone to the ground angrily and slammed his head in his hands. "Why?" His throat was squeezing itself. "Why is this happening? Why isn't England listening to me…?"

_Is this what Canada felt like every time he tried speaking with someone that wouldn't listen…? …Like…with me…?_

America slowly started to understand his brother's rage. He awoke it when he went to visit him.

"Did you reconsider, mon cher?**" France asked walking around the corner.

America flinched. "You're still here?"

"Mais bien sur!***"

"English." America requested.

France rolled his eyes. "I'm waiting for you to accept my help." France stated as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. "You're at war."

"AM NOT!" America snapped. "NOT WITH CUBA, NOT WITH RUSSIA OR ENGLAND AND ESPECIALLY CANADA!"

France sighed. "Half of my soldiers will be arriving shortly."

"SEND THEM BACK!"

France shook his head. "What's so hard about accepting you're at war with Canada?"

_He's my brother…_ "H-How can you accept it?" America answered with a question.

France stayed quiet for a moment as he pondered for an answer. "The same way I let Germany take over Czechoslovakia**** all those years ago."

"But he wasn't your brother!" America retorted.

"Non, but I could have saved him." France answered with sad eyes. "Instead I agreed, along with England, to give him to Germany without complain. And I can help save you, America."

America was somewhat touched by the French man's words. "Y-you did it for peace though…"

"As you clearly saw, it didn't work." France forced a smile and took a seat next to America. "If you fight back, maybe you can make Canada see reason. Maybe you can bring him back to the way he was."

"Russia brain washed him."

"He may have changed his mind, but surely not his heart." France responded.

"…Somehow, saying something cheesy like that really suits you…"

XoxOXoxO

Canada and Russia had informed Hong Kong on the three fronts and their goal. 2 000 of Hong Kong's soldiers would be sent to Cuba to help him conquer the shore of Florida. This would occupy a part of the American forces, as would the front in Alaska. There, Hong Kong would send 2 000 more men to distract the enemy while the rest could concentrating on advancing to Washington D.C with the larger front.

"Within the following hours we will receive more soldiers from our allies." Canada explained to Hong Kong. "Our current soldiers are already in position, as are the enemy's, but no one has fired yet. They're waiting orders."

"I see…How are the Americans planning their approach towards the situation?" Hong Kong asked.

"America is in a state of denial, da." Russia answered. "The Americans are confused on what to do."

"So America's in a state of confusion as well?"

"Da."

"Wouldn't this be the perfect time to attack?" Hong Kong suggested.

"France is currently over." Canada stated. "Before attacking, I want to know if France is going to join America."

"What then?"

"We need to cut down the help America gets." Canada started a new explanation. "So the second we have word that America has accepted France's help, I'll give word to England who will attack France from the inside."

Hong Kong was visibly impressed. "How?"

"Curious isn't he, da?" Russia asked chuckling.

Hong Kong felt uneasy.

"England has placed men all over France." Canada answered disregarding Russia's comment about Hong Kong's spree of endless questions. It was normal for him to want to know. "This has taken place slowly ever since France had been on his flight to America. Every hour a certain amount of England's men would board a plane to France to different places. They worked with underground sources to provide themselves with bombs and guns without attracting attention waiting for the signal."

"How many does he have in so far?"

"Not much." Canada sighed. "Not too many of his subjects can board a plane to France without suspicions awakening."

"Would they be able to sabotage the French army on their own?"

"Barely." The nation admitted. "But England is still sending more and more of his soldiers and they won't attack immediately. The plan he has in mind is to shake them up a little and then send some bombers to add to the confusion. It'll be a little like the Blitz Krieg*****."

"It seems you have a solid plan so far." Hong Kong deducted. "But what if other countries like Germany try to jump in and help France?"

"They don't really see eye to eye…" Commented Canada.

"What about Poland?"

"I don't think he would." Canada admitted.

"But if he does I can take care of it no problem." Russia assured wearing one of his creepy smiles.

Hong Kong was visibly uneasy this time. "A-ah…"

OxoXOxoX

"I don't want to fight with him…" America mumbled throwing his head back. "He's my brother…"

"Are you going to let yourself be conquered then?" France asked a twinge of annoyance. They've been going at it for two hours now. "Are you going to admit defeat?"

"No but I…there must be a way out…" America insisted.

"You still want to talk peace after Tallahassee was just wiped out from the map?" France asked harshly.

This stung at America. So many of his people had died, and a lot more were suffering emotionally from that attack. "I…"

"It'll just repeat itself." France pointed out. "They can easily take out Chicago if they wanted to. Who knows when it'll happen?"

America didn't say anything.

France felt like he was finally getting somewhere. "You couldn't stand by when New York was attacked could you?****** How is this any different?"

There was more silence.

France had nothing else to add to convince America even more to finally accept the war and his help. He waited impatiently.

"F…fine…" America finally caved.

France let out a sigh of relief.

"I also accept your help…" America mumbled. "But let it be clear that I'm trying to save Canada! Not conquer him! Our goal will be to push him back and ask for peace. If he refuses we move to the Capital and this time I know it's not Toronto.*******"

* * *

><p>* Xiexie = Thank you in Mandarin (pronounced <em>shee-sheh<em>)

**my dear

*** But of course!

**** It's a reference to World War II

***** The Blitz Krieg was a war tactic that gave birth during World War I when Belgium was attacked. A German general (if I'm not mistaking his position) named Krieg came up with it. It was used a lot during World War II as well. First, they would send the tanks, then the bombers, then infantry by motorcycle, after that they would drop soldiers from the planes and end with foot soldiers. This all took place quickly and was successful most of the time.

******9\11 reference

*******A lot of people tend to think that Toronto is the capital of Canada, but it's actually Ottawa. (I used to think that…)

* * *

><p>Clearly I still remember my history class xDD I just wanted to add something for the Blitz Krieg. The first two things, so the Bombers and the Tanks can be inversed. xD<p>

Why do I say this? To avoid someone telling me: That's not true- blah blah blah- Anyways

I dont think I'll update much sooner anymore D:

I really need to work on school projects, make a resume and more of that random crap. Sorry U_U Please pitty me, I don't wanna do it -shot for being lazy-


	6. It's Wonderful How News Travels Fast

I don't know how long its been since I've last updated D:

But I'm glad I did ;p

omg read this while listenning to the song of the Inception trailer, I find that it enhances the tention in the chapter XDD

I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry for the long wait!

* * *

><p>"It's wonderful how news travels fast these days." Canada complemented as he sipped on some beer. "Cheers to the media!"<p>

Hong Kong smiled lightly and nodded.

"When will you give the call to England, da?" Russia asked.

"By now he's probably learned it himself." Canada admitted, but grabbed the phone anyways. "Though I'll call now to give him the signal. Excuse me."

Canada stood up and left the room. He made his way to his deck, outside the house where he dialled England's phone number.

"England? I assume you're aware of the newly formed alliance between France and America?" Canada said the second England answered the phone.

There was silence over the line. "I have. I've been waiting for you to call."

Canada couldn't help a grin from appearing on his face. "You may attack at your will." Canada announced and hung up.

He stayed outside for a little. He let himself laugh a little and then went back inside the house walking, almost running back to where Hong Kong and Russia were.

"Go to the French news!" Canada ordered. "And not the Quebec news, I mean French France!"

Russia exchanged puzzled looks with Hong Kong. "We don't understand French…" Hong Kong mumbled.

"You won't need to, now just do it."

Russia picked up the remote that was lying next to him and changed the channel. He flipped them until he arrived on the French news that Canada had requested. There was a woman standing in front of The Arc Of Triumph. She was speaking about the activities that were happening in Paris, but only Canada knew that.

"Jiānádà*…" Hong Kong said softly. "I fail to know what we're waiting for—"

Just as the reporter was speaking, a bomb went off behind her. She screamed and fell along with the camera operator in the blast. The last images the camera was able to capture were the ones of the Arc of Triumph crumbling.

Hong Kong and Russia were both surprised, but Russia seemed to be the most pleased between them. Canada, on the other hand, had a wide grin plastered on his face. It was almost insane. Almost.

"ух ты!** Is this what England prepared while he waited?" Russia asked impressed.

Canada nodded.

Just as he did so, the television station went back to its head quarters. The head reporters were visibly shaken up by the event but announced the current event anyways.

"_L-ladies and Gentlemen, our viewers, something terrible has happened!_" Started the woman struggling to keep calm, "_Our reporter Solange St-Louis along with out camera crew that was stationed in Paris have been caught up in the blast of the Arc of Triumph! We are desperately trying to get in contact with them, but nothings seems to be working…_"

The woman paused and tried to continue speaking, but her efforts weren't in vain. The male reporter took over.

"_Not only that, but there seemed to have been other 'terrorist' attacks all over France!_" His voice didn't hide his panic and fear of what was happening. "_Mount saint Michael, the castle of Versailles, Orsay museum and many more places have exploded at the same time as the Arc of Triumph!_"

Canada closed the television, his grin getting bigger, if that was even possible.

"They seemed panicked…" Hong Kong pointed out.

"Da. I recognised a few things they said…" Russia admitted.

"As did I. What did they say, Jiānádà?"

Canada's grin clamed to a smile. "It seems that England planted a few more other bombs in France…"

XoxOXoxO

"Hey France…" America mumbled as he walked to him slowly. "Are you okay…?"

France was on the floor clutching his chest and moaning in pain. He was hunched over and seconds ago he was spitting out blood.

"S-something's…wrong…" France choked out before crying out in pain and digging his nails deeper in his skin, a failed attempt of muffling the pain.

"Well clearly…no normal person just…does what you did…" America pointed out sarcastically.

"I-I mean…back in…my country..!" France cried in pain.

"What should I do…?" America asked. "Should we go see a doctor?—But they can't heal the wounds of a country…"

"T-turn on the news…I-I'm sure they know—ngh!—know something…" France hissed crying out in pain again.

"O-okay…but first I need to take care of you…"_Damn…this isn't hero-like at all!_

America helped France up and helped him lie down on the sofa. He then quickly ran to the kitchen, poured cold water on a rag and ran back to place it on France's burning forehead. Then, he took of France's shirt to examine the sudden wound that France seemed to be clutching. America gasped at what he saw.

"France…Did you make enemies with anyone…?" He asked slowly.

France weakly shook his head and whimpered in pain.

_Then who is attacking you…?_

In the center of France's chest was an expanding black bruise. There were also many other, smaller bruises, which were expanding as well, a little everywhere else on France's torso. These marks only appeared on a country when they were at war with another. They represented the damages caused to the other, once the country was consumed by the black marks; it meant that they were conquered.

"This is…" America whispered to himself.

XoxOXoxO

England sat comfortably in his leather chair facing the television. He wasn't listening to it all that much, instead he was glancing at it here and there seeing how the population of France reacted to this spontaneous attack and waited calmly to receive word from his leading general that the bomber planes he sent were attacking their designated targets.

The brit starred at the phone from the corner of his eye waiting impatiently, when, to his joy, the phone rang. He picked up immediately.

"How is the attack going?" He asked.

"The first branch is now approaching Paris. They'll be there in ten minutes." The chief general explained. "Meanwhile, the third branch is currently bombing important cities in the sector of Normandy."

"What about the ships that are to arrive on the beaches of Normandy with the soldiers?" England asked. "Is the way clear for them?"

"They've already begun storming the beaches." He confirmed.

"Perfect…"

It had been so long since England had the thrill of war. In this case it was a fight to conquer not to liberate, so he felt no sadness at the idea of loosing men. Only pride.

OxoXOxoX

"Doitsu, doitsu!" Italy chanted desperately as he barged into Germany's house yet again. "France is being attacked again! This time by England!"

"Idiot! I watch the news! Don't you think I know by now!" Germany snapped at Italy.

Italy grimaced at the hurtful words and Germany quickly apologized.

"What are we going to do?" Italy asked sitting next to Germany.

"It seems that…the war declared between America and that other country-"

"What other country?" Questioned Italy.

"I can't remember his name…I think it was his brother or something…" Germany admitted. "Anyways, it seems that that war gave an excuse for England to attack France."

"How?"

Germany starred at Italy disappointed. "Sometimes I wonder how you're a country…"

"Veh?"

"Anyhow, because England took that mysterious' country's side and France America's, they're now enemies." Germany explained to Italy who had a hard time following. "This gave England an excuse to attack France. If this continues, I think we might get involved…"

"Oh no! I'm not ready for war!" Italy shrieked as he started to panic.

"Dummkopf!***" Germany yelled and hit Italy. "You'll follow my lead! Understood!"

Italy held his head, tears in his eyes and nodded. "Si signor…****" Italy mumbled.

"Good." Germany sighed. "Now I need your help. Contact all of the countries you can and have them meet here, in Berlin."

"Okay…but why?" Italy felt the need to ask.

"We're going to have a world meeting." Germany announced. "In order to resolve the conflict between America…and what's his name!"

* * *

><p>* Canada in Mandarin (Chinese)<p>

** Wow in Russia (correct me if I'm wrong please)

*** Idiot in German

**** Yes sir in Italian

* * *

><p>How sad XD Germany can't remember Canada's name xD<p>

I think he'll only get even more pissed .

I'm trying to decide if I'm putting Romano and Prussia in this as well...

Anyways, I'm sorry this was a long chapter, you deserved a longer one because you waited patiently (or not) for this one to come out. But you see, I'm cursed in writting short chapters...

btw, I also won't be updating for a while, Exams are coming up soon and I really need to concentrate on classes...

Next Chapter: The World meeting Germany and Italy set up didn't go as planned. It seems the conflict between Canada and America only got worse thanks to Russia. New countries are forced to join the war to defend their pride and allies plus Canadian forces start to attack America and advance in the country. Russia is also getting in on the action.

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. It Had Taken A Week

LOL wait a while my ass XD I posted this chapter the very next day ;p Fail on me, but lucky for you am I right?

This chapter has a lot going xD

I wanted to say something rather important or of the sort but I can't remember what it was...

Reviewer who said tha Prussia was awesomely awesome or something like that and should be in the story, you were right XD He is awesome and has high chances of getting ;p

Anyways, Enjoy 3

* * *

><p>It had taken a week for Italy and Germany, with the help of Japan, to assemble the most important countries and have them meet in Berlin. However, the city was now divided into three. North, East and West.<p>

The North of Berlin was occupied by the countries who weren't involved in the war yet such as Switzerland, Lichtenstein etc.

The ones who had taken part of the war resided in Berlin East and West. West being the ones who were on America's side, automatically meaning that Canada and allies occupied Berlin East.

The meeting would start shortly, when Canada and Russia would arrive. Everyone else was already there. For hours America had tried talking some sense into England who only pushed him away and hurried to mock France's current state.

"Bloody frog! If it wasn't for that sausage loving bastard I'd have you at my knees!" He laughed. "Look at you! The marks have practically taken over your whole body!"

France said nothing and glared at England.

"England! What the hell is wrong with you!" America snapped stepping between France and England. "You guys were getting along so well! Why would you ruin it!"

"Like a chump like you could understand!" England hissed. "You're still too young to comprehend 'adult' country problems."

"What about Canada? He's the same age as me, but a year younger*!" America pointed out.

"Canada has lived through rough events, you git!"

"So have I!"

"But Canada actually learned something from the events!" England yelled. "Unlike you who proclaimed himself a hero even though you're not!"

America was hurt by England's harsh words, but there was something that bothered him more than that. "England…what happened to you? What did he say for you to change your opinion on me?" He asked softly.

England glared and stomped away yelling to France:

"Your ass is mine, you damn frenchie!"

America tried to go after him but France caught his arm, stopping him. America looked back at the Frenchman desperately, France only shook his head.

"The world is changing dramatically, America…" France stated. "You need to adapt like everyone else is. You can't ignore it any longer; look at your ankle…"

America didn't have to. He had the black bruise on his ankle burned in his memory, reminding him of what his own brother had ordered Cuba to do.

"It's just…Things were going so well…" America mumbled. "I mean…it's been about 60 years or more since the last World War, everything was looking brightly…"

"Nothing is the same forever…"

"I know…I just wish it didn't have to turn out like this…"

France placed a hand on America's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. "No one did."

Their conversation ended with Germany yelling for everyone present to get into the meeting room.

"Looks like Canada and Russia are here…"

America looked to his left where countries were scattering to the side to let Canada and Russia pass. America's heart dropped as he saw his brother. He looked the same, yet different. All of Canada's features seemed darker, he didn't smile, his eyes were cold and filled with hate, as was his gaze when it landed on America.

"Canada—"

"Drop dead." He hissed and followed Russia into the meeting room.

The meeting room was filled with tension. On the left was Canada and allies; on the right was America and allies. The middle was countries that had to pick a side in the fight or contribute, like Germany and Italy, to solve the conflict peacefully. The way things were in the room so far, most countries thought they would need to pick a side in the fight.

"Lassen Sie uns beginnen.**" Announced Germany. "The current issue at hand in the war between America and...um..."

Canada stood from his chair violently and slammed his hands on the table in front of him. "CANADA! REMEMBER MY FUCKING NAME!" He roared in rage.

Russia smiled to himself as everyone else in the room went quiet. The new Canada was someone hard to forget now because he was scary. All though most would expect many countries in the room to side with America after that brutal fit, many countries agreed with Canada and decided that if they ever needed to pick a side, it would be his.

"Verzeihung…***" Germany mumbled scratching the back of his head. "…The war between America and Canada. This war occurred spontaneously over an argument, correct? The point of this meeting is to solve the conflict and avoid further advancement in what might develop as World War III."

_It's already the case…_Russia thought to himself and chuckled.

"Canada, if you please, tell us what America has done to deserve such war declaration."

Canada stood, this time calmly. He smiled a cold, sick smile that one could only develop if spending too much time with Russia. "What didn't that hamburger eating bastard do?"

"P-please refrain from insulting him…" Germany asked quickly.

"No." Canada denied smiling directly at Germany, sending shivers down his spine. "I'll insult that son of a bitch all I want. I've always hated him and now that it's out, why bother hide it?"

Canada waited for America to defend himself, but it never happened. His brother only looked at him with sad eyes that only added to the Canadian's pleasure.

_At least he has some idea of how I've felt all those years…_

"America has wronged me countless times, yet I haven't done anything about it until now." Canada started. "He calls himself my brother, yet he constantly forgets about me, he uses me for his own needs, whenever he has a conflict with another country, he drags me into it. What kind of brother does that? He's not my brother. You can't hate a brother."

America jumped from his chair, unable to not speak anymore. "You should have said something!" America shouted. "If you didn't want to do something for me, you should have refused! If you didn't want to get involved in my problems with other countries, you should have said no!"

"I did you idiot!" Canada snapped back. "I did every time! You never listened to me! When, and that was only one time, you heard me say 'no' you got pissed at me! I'm not your bitch, your slave, your underling or anything!"

America fell silent for a moment. "I…I never meant to hurt you…"

"Oh really? What the hell was that 1812 war**** then?" Canada hissed. "You fucking tried to invade me and make me become part of you! All because I wouldn't join your revolution movement! You burned down my fucking parliament!"

"That was 200 years ago!" America defended himself.

"Then why do I still remember everything so clearly!" Canada asked. "I won't ever believe you didn't mean to hurt me then! This is my revenge, America. Pay back. This fits perfectly that saying: 'You kick a dog, it will eventually bite back'!"

The room was as silent as the dead, or even more if it were possible. Germany couldn't find the words to relieve the tension, just like anyone else in the room. The countries not involved mentally started deciding if they were to be neutral or not, and if not who's side they'd be on.

Canada made his way to the door. "This meeting was pointless and idiotic." Canada hissed as he swung the doors open to leave.

One by one, the countries started leaving the room in a mutual, yet silent, understanding that it was over and the war could not be avoided if Canada was being so stubborn.

Russia soon caught up to Canada and patted his back gently. "Well done comrade." Russia said. "It seems that your anger towards America has granted you more allies."

"I don't care…" Canada hissed glaring at the ground. "My only goal is to see America on his knees, begging me to stop during the unification process and to make the world remember me, Canada."

Russia smiled. "Da, your goal is one that I'd like to see accomplished as well."

"As soon as we get back, I'm ordering troops to open fire." Canada told Russia.

Russia laughed. "When you get back, comrade." Russia corrected. "I'll be headed home to order my troops to start invading Poland."

"Why Poland?" Canada asked.

"I'd like to have that piece of territory returned to me." Russia chuckled. "It will be easy to invade, and from there to invade Germany. He's taking America's side."

XoxOXoxO

"I don't agree with Canada's reasoning at all." Germany explained to America. "He's basing his reasoning on the past and few events of the present. This is bound to get much worse which is why, Italy and I are joining your ranks."

"Italy…?" America asked thinking that it wasn't much of an advantage to have the Italian on his side.

"Don't worry, I'll be the one in charge of controlling his army. I have experience with Italians." Germany assured.

America nodded.

"Mister America?" Japan spoke up. "I would like to join your side as well."

"Why? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything…" America asked.

"I wish to help my friends in their battles and I agree with what Germany said." Japan admitted to his turn.

France smiled to America. "Looks like the whole world hasn't forsaken you."

America smiled lightly. "Yea…thanks guys…"

OxoXOxoX

Canada had arrived home minutes ago. The first thing he did when stepping into his house was grab the phone and call his chief general of the Canadian troops aligned on the border of America. He had ordered them to storm in the country and spare no soldiers. When he hung up the phone he found himself face to face with his furry white friend.

"Who?" Kumajirou asked.

Canada felt no anger when his friend had asked him this question. He laughed softly as he reached him and said:

"I'm Canada silly…"

Kumajirou backed away from Canada and slapped his hand away. "No you're not." He said. "Canada is nice and soft."

Canada tried reaching for his friend again. "People change Kumayoshi…"

Kumajirou slapped his hands away again. "Not Canada…" the bear stated and walked away. "I'm going to go look for him. Could you tell him I'm looking for him if you see him?"

Canada only nodded, he was too stunned to speak.

He watched his polar bear leave the house where he found himself alone. He had never felt that way before, and he shouldn't be feeling it now since he was paid attention to more then ever.

The Canadian wanted to cry, but didn't. "I shouldn't fret over this…" he told himself out loud to convince himself better. "Kumakichi will come back after I've conquered America…He won't be able to mix us up anymore because there'll only be one."

* * *

><p>*Actually Canada got its independence 100 years after America did…<p>

** Let's being in German (I know it's not right so, please help me out any one)

*** Pardon (I'm sorry) in German

**** I'm not sure if I got the right date…

* * *

><p>Canada's dark motives are revealed!<p>

OMG! WHAT WILL THE WORLD DO!

This time I really won't be uploading for a while because I'll be really busy with school shit. Anyways,

Next Chapter: Canadian troops are slowly advancing towards Washington BC and Poland is being invaded by Russia! Germany takes action and fights back; Meanwhile France is almost at England's mercy. Things aren't looking good for America and even after the Talahassee bombing, he still has a hard time ordering his troops to fight back and push away the invaders!

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER AGAIN! :3


	8. Russia Was Now Home

I don't know how long it's been since I've updated but it has to have been a while. I'm almost done my exams which means that I'll be uploading chapters to this story faster! YAY FOR THE PPL WHO LIKE IT!

Anyways, a lot of shit going on in this chapter, though it concentrates more on team America xD

OMG THIS CHAPTER IS TOTALLY LONGER (not by much) THAN WHAT I NORMALLY WRITE!

Also, I'm starting a new fanfic! Muahahah! It's a FrUk and it's called Detective Bonnefoy DDD It was supposed to be a comdedy but it turned out to be more serious than anything xDD Which is why I'll be starting another new detective fic that is going to be comical this time called Who Dunnit? xD

But you guys don't care and just wanna read the story right?

I won't keep you waiting any longer xD Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Russia was now home.<p>

A trembling Lithuanian greeted him. "Sveiki sugrįžę*…" His fear was showing more than his fake happiness.

"Da." Russia nodded and continued his way at a fast pace. He then proceeded to ask: "Have you arranged my army yet?"

Lithuania nodded. "Half is near the border of Poland in my country and the other is near the border in Belarus along with all of her army." Lithuania explained.

"Da, very good." Russia said, "I now want you to give them permission to invade, comrade."

"Yes Mister Russia." Lithuania bowed slightly and politely.

Just as he was about to leave, Russia's hand landed on his shoulder almost making him jump out of his skin in fear. "But first, take me home." Russia ordered.

"Y-yes Mister Russia…"

_XoxoXOxoxO_

America was the last to enter the meeting room. He hadn't slept well that night. He was woken up abruptly by pain to his cheek. He had assumed it was a cavity of the sort and he would have to go back to the dentist to get it fixed, but by the looks of everyone in the room, it could have been something else.

"What?" He asked.

"Y-your face…" Japan stuttered quietly.

"What about my face…?" America continued inquiring, getting gradually more nervous.

"Here." France took a pocket mirror out and handed it to Japan.

Japan brought it to America so he could look himself in the mirror to know what everyone was talking about. He opened it and starred at his reflection. America almost dropped the mirror for a moment but then clenched to it as his face took up the expression of despair. On his left cheek was a big black bruise extending itself from the ear to America's lower lip.

_Canada…_

"This is unacceptable!" Germany roared slamming his hands on the table of the meeting room. "I'll send a good portion of my army to your home for reinforcements and so will Italy!"

Italy jolted violently. "W-what? B-b-but—"

"No buts! The second you chose America's side you entered the war!" Schooled Germany.

Italy started to cry, "B-but fighting hurts!"

"For Christ sake Italy! You're a man! It's time you started acting like one!" Germany snapped concluding the argument he was having with Italy. He calmed down a little and turned his attention to America. "Needless to say, America, I'm surprised. Your army is one of the strongest; I would never imagine you getting a bruise like that from…erm…"

"Canada." America reminded monotone. "His name is Canada."

"Ja, pardon me. I seem to have a hard time remembering that." Germany explained scratching the back of his head.

"Well anyways, just because Canada has a small army doesn't mean it's bad…" America answered Germany's previous question. "I mean, he was one of your biggest foes during both World Wars."

Germany silently agreed. "That was me, this is you."

America found himself speechless. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. "H-he's my brother…" America mumbled.

Everyone in the room let out a sigh. "America, he's not your brother anymore. He's your enemy." France tried to explain in vain. "You have to stop thinking of him as that little boy you once knew. He's changed."

"Canada doesn't change…" America grumbled to himself.

All of a sudden, America's cell phone went off. He earned a glare from Germany disapproving the cell phone be on let alone present in the meeting room. America gave him a goofy smile before quickly answering his call and turning around for a little privacy.

"yes, hello?" He whispered in the phone covering his mouth. "Hun?...Really? Bring him to my house and take good care of him…I'll take care of this as soon as I get home! Don't hurt him, I need to go now. Bye."

"Who was it?" Japan asked.

"Just some commander on the front line…" America mumbled. "A-anyways, let's get back to business."

"Why didn't you tell him to attack full force on the front?" Germany asked in a hissing tone.

"B-because that wasn't the matter we were discussing." America defended.

"Nevertheless it was still the perfect opportunity." Germany added. "You need to stop fighting half heartedly!"

"It's not easy okay!" America snapped to his turn. "He's my brother! My brother! How would you feel if you had to fight against Prussia!"

Germany knew that America was right at this point, but he couldn't let him win this argument. "I'd do what needs to be done."

"Like you said, that you! This is me!" America cried as he slapped his hand against his chest. "I love my brother so much, I've never gotten into a fight with him that was this bad, and I could never imagine us fighting in a war like we are now with him yelling that he hated me!"

Without realising it, America had let slip out one of his biggest secrets: his love for his brother.

It wasn't innocent brotherly love, he loved his brother more than that. They had come from the earth's womb together and have never left each other until the day America left England's house. Even then, they were still together. From time to time America would sneak into England's house to visit Canada and they would chat all night until America would have to leave. When Canada left England's house they spent just about the same amount of time together because America had become more involved with the countries around him. Yes, repeatedly America would forget about Canada but only because he had so much on his mind. Whenever he would have the chance to think of something else besides world affairs, it was his younger twin that came in mind.

All though no one seemed to notice, France did immediately but kept quiet. _This information might prove useful in the future_…

"Look guys, this meeting is getting nowhere right now…" America pointed out as he finally took a seat at the table. "Let's just move on to how we're going to help France out and discuss plans to stopping Canada."

Everyone looked at each other before nodding.

"Good, let's start with France." America announced. "I have my hands tied with the situation back home, the best I can do is send back a portion of soldiers France has sent to me."

"No." The Frenchman declined. "Those will stay there and continue to provide support, the ones back at my place are starting to get a hold of things."

"Nevertheless, you'll still need help which is why I'll be sending 20 000 soldiers to your aid." Japan concluded.

"T-that many?" Asked France shocked.

"Yes, I find that I could send more, but I'll wait a little to see how things evolve."

"That's very wise of you Japan." Complemented Germany.

"And kind!" Italy added with a beaming smile that seemed to lighten everyone's heart.

"Now we need a plan to stop the British invasion." America reminded. "They're embarking by Normandy so it'd be smarter to push them back that way."

"Didn't they attack from everywhere?" Japan asked.

"They did." Confirmed Germany. "But those can be considered 'terrorist attacks'. The only way the attack spots can get even worse is if the British army ends up reaching those places and backing up their agents."

"Have the French army been able to capture a few agents?" Japan asked to France.

"Only 24 of them, but they know there are more." France answered. "But we're running out of time to interview them."

"Then I shall leave to France with you at the end of the meeting to try my luck in getting some information out of them." Japan stated.

"U-um…Japan…Don't you remember that Article written during that one UN meeting about torture?" America asked sweat dropping. "None shall be submitted to torture…?"

"The times are changing Mister America," Japan replied in an awfully calm and cold tone, "The only two rules that exist in war are win and don't lose."

A shiver passed through everyone's spine. Japan in war mode was frightening.

_OxoxOXoxoX_

Canada was passing from one side of the living room to the other. They had started to attack America and had moved in a little; so far, things were in his favour. Hong Kong was sitting on the couch observing Canada walk back and forth. He wasn't too used to dealing with people.

"Um…Jiānádà…" Hong Kong started using a soft tone. "What seems to be bothering you?"

Canada broke out of his thoughts. "Oh…I can't seem to find Kumasaboru…" Canada explained. "He's never ventured far away from the house before and I'm even more worried since we're in war right now."

"He wouldn't go to the American border would he?" Hong Kong asked.

"I don't know," Canada admitted smirking. "North America is like Kumayoshi's playground. America never complains about him going and coming…"

"Well wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine." Hong Kong said in an attempt to cheer Canada up.

Canada was silent for a moment before he addressed a kind smile to the Asian territory. "You're right, thank you."

Hong Kong smiled as well. He was happy to finally see Canada act like the man he had known before this war.

"How about we go out for food?" Canada suggested. "We can go to a Chinese restaurant if you like."

Hong Kong stood up. "Xiexie, but I rather have some local food." Hong Kong requested. "Besides, there aren't any good Chinese restaurants in Ottawa**…Ah! No offense!"

Canada laughed softly warming up Hong Kong's heart even more. "We'll just have to take care of that." Canada concluded. "I'll have you help me have at least one good Chinese restaurant here, sound good?"

Hong Kong nodded and the two left for a diner nearby.

_XoxoXOxoxO_

England had changed into his military uniform. He had decided to help his advancing troops in the invading of France. In addition, he had been there every other war to support his troops; there should be no exception for this one.

England grabbed his hat and secured it on his head. "So far I didn't need to rely on the help of anyone…maybe I could have done this before." England mumbled out loud to himself.

Before.

Why hadn't he thought of doing that before?

_Because there was peace…_

England started to remember how wonderful it was back then. Sure, he wasn't on good terms with all the countries, but they weren't in war or anything. England sighed and shook away those thoughts.

_The past is the past, the present is now._ England reminded himself as he quickly put a badge on and headed for the door. _Now is the world developing around me._

All of the servants he passed by wished him good luck and saluted him as he made his way outside. A black car of the highest of luxury was waiting for him. He thanked the driver who was politely keeping the door open for him and took a seat in the car.

"The world is changing, aye?" Stated more than asked the driver in a friendly tone.

"It sure is…" England responded with a small but fake smile.

"Do yee think it's for thee best?" Wondered the driver.

"It must be." England mumbled. "All great developments of our civilisations occurred after a huge war or calamity of the sort."

"Aye. That's true." He agreed. "But yee got ta wonder if it's still the case now."

* * *

><p>* Welcome back in Lithuanian (I used Google Translate, please correct me if I'm wrong)<p>

** On my trip to China, my family and I had to go eat with a collegue of my dad's. During the dinner, my parents and he talked about various things one being his trip to Canada where he expressed that there were no good Chinese restaurants.

* * *

><p>Omg the driver of England's car is now my lover xDD<p>

What am I saying?

I just love how he talks...even if I'm the one dictating his every movement...WHATEVER!

So I guess you can say that the driver at the end sort of ForeShadows the after results of the war xD BUt we're not there yet xP

Anyways, the next time I'll be updating is about a week from now if I'm lucky. But by then my exams should be over and I should be in summer vacation working my ass off at my new job xD WISH ME LUCK!

Omg I think I'm going to do small previews of what happens in the following chapters all the time! It helps so much! xDD

Next Chapter: America goes back home to **FINALLY** take the war seriously and to find a certain someone at in his home. Who can it be? England arrives on French territories and fights by his troops side getting closer and closer to Paris. The Russian and Belarussian (is that proper?) troops start their invasion of Poland (because I forgot to make that happen in this chapter...sorry...) and Canada snaps completely.


	9. America Fell To His Knees

EXAMS ARE FUCKING OVER! FUCK YEA!

THIS CHAPTER IS SO MUCH LONGER THAN WHAT I NORMALLY WRITE!

Arent you all proud of me? :D

Of course your not, you all just want me to die .

Anyways, enjoy 3

* * *

><p><em>America was alone surrounded by white. He looked around wondering where he was but couldn't pinpoint his location. The sounds of running footsteps suddenly echoed. America looked in the direction of the quickly approaching individual and fell to his knees, eyes watering when he recognised the person. The child ran into his arms and nuzzled his face in his chest.<em>

"_C…Canada…" He whispered incredulously. _

_He hugged his brother back tightly and buried his face in his little neck. "Amewica," the young Canada started. "Where did wou go?"_

"_I didn't go anywhere…" America answered hugging Canada tighter._

_Canada pushed against America to look him in the eyes. "Wou didn't come to swee me…" Canada mumbled. "Wou forgot about me…"_

_America shook his head frantically. "No, I'd never forget…you…."_

_Young Canada slowly turned to dust in front of the American's eyes. He hugged his brother tightly begging under his breath for him to stop disappearing. _

_Before them appeared the Canada that America didn't recognize anymore. He was wearing his aviator suite, with his matching goggles on his head to make place for the glasses resting on his face. He wore a hard expression that America had denied every time he'd seen his brother since the war had started. _

"_People change America." Canada uttered in a cold tone. "They're influenced by time."_

_The last bit of the young Canada vanished from America's arms. He then looked at his brother, a hurt expression on his face. "But you never did…" America mumbled._

_Canada frowned at him. "You're pathetic." He spat. "What happened to that man full of confidence that never backed down or showed weakness in the face of an adversary? Don't disappoint me, fight me."_

_America looked at his hands and stood up. He starred at his brother for a moment. "Fine." America said. "I'll get you back. I'll find a way to get you back to the way you were before."_

_Canada smirked, "There's the America I know. Forever an idiot though."_

"_Get ready! I'll be coming full force!" America warned. "I'm the hero! I'll get you back!"_

_Canada started to disappear to his turn. "There's nothing to get back…"_

_America was alone again. _

_Surrounded by white. _

_White._

America's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the pilot's voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're nearing Washington," he started his speech. "It's currently 11:24 pm, the temperature is approximately 18 degrees, which means a warm night. I will now ask all passengers who are currently moving around the shuttle to retreat to their seats. We'll be landing in ten minutes."

_Right…I'm on a plane…that explains with Canada's not here…_ America remembered. He looked out the plane window and saw the lights of his capital. It looked so beautiful.

_XoxoXOxoxO_

Canada woke up to an awful dream involving America. He spoke to him about taking the war seriously, the dream ended with America swearing to bring Canada back to the way he was before.

Canada laughed, _how idiotic_.

He got out of his bed, 11:25pm.* He had slept for about an hour which wasn't much, but the Canadian wasn't tired anymore. He put on his clothes, walked over to Hong Kong's room and knocked on the door gently.

"Shi-de?**" Hong Kong asked.

"Were you sleeping?" Canada asked behind the door.

Hong Kong opened the door and shook his head. "No, is something bothering you?"

Canada smiled softly. "I want to go near the front lines." Canada explained.

"If you could please give me five minutes, I'll pack quickly and meet you in front of your home." Hong Kong instructed.

Canada nodded. "I'll be waiting."

In five minutes time, Hong Kong was ready to leave. He loaded his luggage into the trunk of the car and sat in the passenger seat. Canada took control of the driver's seat. He started the car, and drove towards his destination in mind.

"Jiānádà…if I may ask…why are we suddenly heading to the front lines?" Hong Kong asked after a few deadly quiet minutes.

"I want to witness the progress our troops are making." Canada admitted. "In the following days I find that I'll need to be present to make important decisions regarding this war, might as well be near."

Hong Kong nodded. He agreed with Canada's reasoning.

Canada turned on the radio.

"_Petit soldat de plomb  
>Sous tes cheveux en bataille<br>Des yeux de faucon  
>Une mitraille<em>

Tu tires à bout portant  
>Petite machine de guerre<br>Et tu avances avant  
>Qu'on t'enterre<p>

***"

Canada chuckled. "How appropriate."

_OxoxOXoxoX_

Russia now found himself with all the troops aligned in Lithuania, ready to invade Poland. He wanted to be there, he wanted to hear the war cries of his soldiers before they would perform the classic _Blitz Krieg_ and spare no one who crossed their way. He wanted to hear the screams of terror performed by the Polish, as they'd be cut down by Russia's might.

Now Russia had a hard time waiting for all of the soldiers to be prepared.

"Brother…" the voice crept from behind Russia not failing in making him yelp in surprise and fear.

"B-Belarus…" He stuttered. "You frightened me…"

Belarus giggled and scooted closer to her brother in a creepy way. "But you enjoyed it…" She purred jumping in his arms and hugging him.

Russia looked upwards. "N-no not really…" he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, da."

Belarus nodded. "Well anyways," Belarus moved on to business. "You want me to cut down everyone comes in your way?"

"Belarus…you already know the answer." Russia sighed.

"I know," she giggled. "but I like hearing you ask things from me. Maybe you'll ask me for my body next."

Russia laughed nervously and quickly retreated from his quarters to address his troops that were now prepared.

"Soldiers! As you know, we are at war!" Russia started. His voice was strong and filled with confidence, just as a war leader's should be. "This shall be your first battle! The first of many more to come! Show no pity, show no mercy and show no weakness! Strike fear in their hearts as they realise who you are, what you're capable of and what you're going to accomplish!"

The crowd of soldiers erupted into cheers.

Russia smiled, "The Polish are our enemies!" Russia continued. "Pummel them into the ground so that our other enemies may know what's coming to them! This is the battle of many! Make it count! Now, soldiers, off to war!"

All of the soldiers cheered louder then before. They all ran to their stations and prepared to start the invasion immediately.

Russia chuckled darkly. The thrill of war was back, he would be on the front lines witnessing everything he loved seeing. His victims suffering.

_XoxoXOxoxO_

Rouen was in ruins. They had decided to set the city on fire and make the inhabitants that had tried to fight back watch. England was surrounded by cries and pleas of mercy. He had grown immune to them as time had passed and with all the wars he had seen.

He turned around to face his men. "Good work men! We have taken Rouen!" England congratulated. "You have fought well and hard. Rest now, soon all your efforts will have flourished and Paris will be ours for the taking!"

The men nodded and smiled weakly. They were all visibly tired from the taking of Rouen and affected by the loss of their friends. When the war would be over, England would carve the name of each person who gave his or her life during this war into a pillar he would erect on a hill in the homeland facing France.

The victory over France was showing itself inevitable, England had to start planning what he would do with the country and what his next move would be. He retreated to his tent to relax his mind and clean his blood drenched suite.

"Times change, but war remains…" England sighed.

_OxoxOXoxoX_

It was two in the morning when Canada and Hong Kong arrived to Wolfe Island, near Kingston. They were shown where they would stay during the war as they followed their progress. Some soldiers had affirmed they had taken over Cape Vincent but it was too dangerous to pass the night there since they hadn't kicked the inhabitants from their homes (if you could still call them that).

Canada and Hong Kong thanked them for the information and went to their tent where they slept until nine in the morning. Canada barely slept.

When they immerged from their tents, a soldier came to get them and brought them to the middle of the military campout. There were three men tied, on their knees, beat up.

"What have they done?" Hong Kong asked an Chinese soldier.

"Sir, these are rebels from Cape Vincent." He explained. "They were caught trying to sabotage our fire arms."

Canada nodded. "Give me a gun." He instructed his voice icy.

The soldier and Hong Kong looked at Canada questionably, but the soldier gave Canada his pistol.

"Is it loaded?" Canada asked.

"Shi-de, sir." Answered the Soldier.

Canada's expression became brutal. "Thank you."

He walked over to his prisoners and stood in front of them. None of them dared to look at him.

"Do you know what I'm going to do?" Canada asked.

"Of course…" Spat the one in the middle after a moment of silence. "You're going to kill us…"

Canada didn't smile or anything. "Bright boy." He complemented, though it sounded more like an insult. "I'll spare you if you apologize."

The man in the middle glared at Canada. "Never!" He hissed. "We won't apologize! We aren't ashamed of what we tried to do and we'd do it again!"

Neither of the other two showed any sign of them agreeing.

"I don't think they agree." Canada pointed out.

"Of course they do!" The man in the middle cried. "They just won't say anything because they don't want to die!"

"And you want to die?"

The man in the middle glared again. "I don't! Who wants to die! But I'm ready to sacrifice myself for my country!"

The more Canada starred at the man, the more he reminded him of someone. His blonde hair dirtied by dirt and blood, the flaming blue eyes with that particular look.

"What's your name?"

The man stayed silent for a moment. A soldier went to kick him but Canada stopped him with a swift movement of the hand. "Alfred Jones…" He finally answered.

"Alfred Jones…I'm going to bring America to his knees and have him crumble to nothingness." A smile appeared on Canada's face as he spoke.

It was then that Hong Kong realised that even after the war, the soft Canada that he once knew would never return.

Alfred gritted his teeth. "Over my dead body!" He yelled.

"As you wish."

Canada pulled the trigger. The bullet penetrated Alfred's head right in the middle of the forehead. He dropped dead to the ground and the two other Americans just starred at their companion's dead body.

"Alfred!" One cried.

Canada noticed that this one had an accent from his country. "You don't sound American." He stated.

The man started to cry spreading the dirt over his face a little more. "I-I'm not…" He whispered barely audibly under his breath, but Canada heard him.

"Then you're Canadian…" He mumbled.

The man nodded.

"How dare you go against your country!" Canada hissed.

The man cried even more. "I-I'm sorry!" He sobbed. "I-I just wanted to stop the war…Don't you understand! You're over reacting!"

"Shut up you fool!" The last man said, he had a British accent.

"What are your names?" Requested Canada.

"M…Mathew Williams…" the Canadian answered between sobs.

"Arthur Kirkland." Grumbled the Brit.

"Mathew Williams, Arthur Kirkland…" Canada started, those two men reminded him of two other people. It bothered him how he couldn't pin point who they were. "You are both part of my country and my ally England, I'll ask you once, join our side and fight to conquer America."

Matthew, who was crying uncontrollably until then, managed to stop sobbing for that amount of time. "I will not betray my brother!" He yelled.

Canada looked at Arthur. "And I won't betray Alfred either!" He affirmed.

Canada shrugged. "Suit yourselves."

He shot the both of them in the same spot he had shot Alfred. The two fell down on the ground, dead. Canada decided that it was time address his soldiers.

"Could you translate to mandarin whatever I'm saying?" Canada asked Hong Kong. Hong Kong nodded and that was Canada's cue to start. "Troops! These are the first of the next few rebels or traitors to come! They deserve nothing more than death! You will kill each and everyone who tries to stop us! No matter if they have families or not! Do I make myself clear!"

_XoxoXOxoxO_

The invasion of Poland had gone so much easier than Russia had anticipated. Russia didn't know if it was because of the speech he gave that inspired his soldiers to fight with all the energy and more that they had or how Belarus had manage to make all of her soldiers and a little more crave for the blood of their enemies. They looked like termites. They had ravished the country in a straight line from Kaunas to Warsaw the whole day.

Nevertheless, Russia was proud of the work the work his soldiers made. He never expected that it would take a day to invade the country, than again, Poland was neutral and not expecting a series of _Blitz Krieg_ one after the other.

Even though they had taken over Warsaw and that Poland was now made a prisoner of war, they still hadn't taken over the country completely. They needed to send soldiers everywhere around the country to control every city to stop any rebellions if there were ever any.

"Bastard!" Poland hissed. "You've made a mistake! England and France will get you for this!"

Russia scooped up a bunch of blonde locks and forced Poland's head back. "Haven't you heard?" He asked chuckling darkly. "France is days from being invaded and England is allies with me! There's no one to save you!"

_XoxoXOxoxO_

America starred at his knew house companion. He didn't know what to say, to ask or to think.

"Canada?" Asked Kumajirou tilting his head to the side.

"America." America corrected.

"Oh…" Kumajirou mumbled sounding disappointed. "Where's Canada?"

America looked puzzled. "He's the mastermind behind the war…" America mumbled.

Kumajirou shook his head. "That's not Canada," Kumajirou corrected to his turn, "That's an evil man with his face."

America stayed quiet. "You're right…" He admitted after a long moment of silence. "And I'll save him, so you stay with me until I get him back, okay?"

Kumajirou nodded and crawled off the sofa and left to go explore the house he had visited countless times. Mean While, America starred at him.

* * *

><p>* Apparently there's no time difference between Washington DC and Ottawa…this makes no sense to me but okay xD<p>

**Yes in mandarin (if I'm wrong, please correct me)

*** Lyrics to a French song called _Soldat de plomb._

Little lead leader

Under your hair in battle

Eyes of a hawk

A canister

You shoot at point blank

Small war machine

And you advance before

You're buried

* * *

><p>I bet you guys are like: WHY DOES SHE INCLUDE FRENCH SONGS THAT NO ONE KNOWS BUT HER! But the truth is...Even I dont know the songs T_T See the first song I used, I was looking for a french song related to misery on Google and I found it, the song I used here well...I was looking for a different song, couldnt find it, so settled for this one xDD<p>

Btw, I know it's impossible to invade a country in a day...BUT LET'S PRETEND IT IS OKAY!

Next Chapter: Canada advances dramtically into America, Russia begins to attack Germany and France may or may not be (is) invaded by England. Missing an ally, enemy gainning on terretory, what will America do to save his skin and save Canada?

SEE YOU THEN 3


	10. Japan Had Gone Back With France

LOL 2 days later CHAPTER 10! I'M SO AWESOME!

Btw, I didn't respect what I said in the last chapter about France finally being invaded U_U Sorry, but it just didn't make sense now...

Anyways, before I let you read the chapter I wanna introduce you to a WONDERFUL HETALIA STORY made by MY FRIEND! I totally came up with the title :D I feel so proud! Anyways (GOD DAMN I'M USING IT TOO MUCH AGAIN!) it's called _The Effects Of Global Warming _here's a little sypnosis:

Canada's son, Kumajirou ('cause he's a human in this story), is affected by a dire illness do to gobal warming. The doctor explained to him that if Kumajirou would ever live another year, he would have to pass the summer. And so, Canada brings Kumajirou to Russia, the coldest place on the planet (in our minds), puts him in the care of Ukraine (Ukraine is chilling in Russia...the irony of the word chilling! LOL -shot-) in the hopes of having his son get better and pass the summer. CanadaXUkraine, PrussiaXHungary and a few more implied pairings like RusLiet or FrUk

Anywho, it's a wonderful story and it's REALLY cute 8D but for now, enjoy chapter 10!

**PS: There'll be a link to my friend's story at the bottom! :3**

* * *

><p>Japan had gone back with France to question one of the captured British agents. He had waited a day before going to the man. France led him into the far debts of the Catacombs of Paris where they kept the prisoners. This section of the catacomb was always off access to the tourist, what all of them didn't know was what lied behind that locked passage.<p>

Regardless, the catacombs were a sight that didn't fail to amaze Japan. The walls were covered in bones of all sorts, mainly skulls. A few times, Japan wanted to ask about the historic of the catacombs but never managed to. The thought of this not being the time or place kept re-playing itself in the back of his mind keeping him from speaking up.

Before the Japanese man knew it, they had arrived in the part of the catacomb where not even the loudest cry could escape its debts. Japan could only think how advantageous that was.

"Where is he?" He asked.

France called for a man and asked him where the 'leader' of the British 'terrorist' was and to bring him forth. Following this, Japan was brought to another chamber of the catacomb where he saw a man with dirty red hair, wearing a ripped up kilt, beat up, tied to a chair. There was a familiar feel about him, and he soon found out why.

"S…Scotland?" France asked surprised.

Scotland looked up and gave the Frenchman a smirk. "Aye, that be me."

"What are you doing…?"

"What do' it look like, lass?" Scotland asked in return. "I be helping my kin in his war."

France wanted to continue asking questions but Japan stopped him. "Mister France, please allow me to take over." Japan requested moving closer to Scotland. "You might want to exit the room."

France starred at Scotland for a long time before finally nodding and leaving.

"Those black marks be spreadin' quickly." Scotland called out. "Soon ye be consumed by them and England will have won."

It was true; the black mars were even more painful then before. They had taken over his entire torso and were starting to go up his neck. He could sense how close England was to his capital and he was only thankful that me managed to last this long to the English invasion. Though France wasn't going to pretend, he knew it was only a matter of time before being under total English reign. He wasn't going to win, it was impossible now.

France looked around the chamber of the catacomb he had now landed in. he seemed lost, maybe it was the shock of knowing that he would lose this battle and the consequences that would come with it. It would only be natural if England decided to take over his territory and expand himself. France shook his head; there was one last thing he had to do before he wouldn't be able to assist America any longer.

_XoxoXOxoxO_

"Doitsu! Doitsu!" Italy yelled frantically as he ran through Germany's house.

Germany stomped out of his room, Italy ran pass him three times before noticing him. "Mein gott…" Germany sighed. "What is it Italy?"

"Did you hear about what happened to Poland?" Italy asked jumping in the same place.

Germany was sceptical. "…What happen?"

"Russia invaded him!" Italy's tone was worried.

"What!" Germany roared. "How! When!"

"Yesterday," Italy answered appearing more and more worried. "Russia had a huge army and they entered from Lithuania and marched down to Warsaw!"

"I-in a day?"

Italy nodded. "What are we going to do! We can't go up against an army that strong!"

Germany sighed. "We have to fight to take back Poland," Germany instructed. "The best we can do is slow down Russia. I don't think we can stop him considering that we've sent a big portion of our army in America, but until America quickly solves this conflict with Canada all we can do is wait."

"B-but…" Italy started desperate to find another solution. "Can't we get more allies?"

Germany shook his head. "I don't think so." He admitted. "With how the war is going right now, most of the countries will be scared and won't want to do anything to get involved. Even if they break understandings and contracts with their current allies. They'll do all in their power to stay out of it."

"B-but that's not fair!" Italy cried. "We're going to get hurt really bad! I don't want to fight—"

"Italy!" Germany snapped. "Stop wining! This situation isn't pleasant for any of us! You need to fight as best as you can now!"

_OxoxOXoxoX_

America was now in his military uniform. He knew Canada was somewhere on the front line, but he didn't know where. He was going to wait until he was spotted and then move to that field. As he was waiting, he was going through some sort of starring contest with Kumajirou.

The bear was sitting on a chair facing him. From time to time, he would tilt his head to the side and ask:

"Who?"

"America…" America grumbled annoyed. "How does Canada put up with you?"

"I don't know." Kumajirou answered America's rhetorical question. "Maybe that's why he ran away and left that bad man."

America sighed and patted Kumajirou's head. "Why do you say such sad things?" He mumbled to himself.

There was a knock at his door and he figured it was a soldier to inform him that they had located Canada, but when he opened the door, he found France standing in front of him. He seemed worse then before.

"What are you doing?" America asked having a hard time believing France was actually standing in front of him.

"I need to tell you something about the unification process." France answered stepping into the house.

America glared at him. "I'm not unifying myself with Canada! I'm saving him!" America reminded in a hurt tone.

France nodded. "I know, it's just in case Canada manages to reach Washington." France explained taking a seat in the nearest chair he found. The bruise was exhausting him. "The process you have to go through is one of domination, you have to dominate Canada."

"How do you know about this?" America asked sceptically.

"I'm an old country, I've sent he unification process more than once." France admitted. "It's a pain when it's a friend…"

America stayed silent. "What does the process involve?"

France smiled softly. "You fancy your brother don't you?"

America blushed. "What does that have to do with anything?" He yelled, flustered.

"So it's a yes." France concluded ignoring what America previously said. America sighed and gestured France to go on. "The unification process if all about domination in the moment. From what I've seen, normally two countries have sex, but obviously one tops."

"I-I have to have sex with him!" America stuttered blushing all the more.

"Not in this case, or so I think." France continued to explain. "When I've seen the unification take place, normally the country about to be dominated was weakened and didn't have the strength to fight back. Canada is going to weaken you and then—"

"Have sex with me…" America mumbled, his blush seemed to glow as he thought about it. Even though it was more like rape, it still pleased him to have such a special experience with his brother, the object of his affection.

France managed to kick America hard enough to make him shriek in pain despite his pitiful state. "_Imbécile_!* I told you it wasn't necessarily going to be that!" France hissed. "The main rule of the process if to dominate. **Dominate**. If Canada finds another way to dominate you effectively but in a way that expresses some sort of love, it should still work."

"Love?" America repeated. "B-but you said that it's a pain to see it happen to a friend!"

"The unification is the equivalent of marriage." France explained. "It used to be an act of love but it only took so little time to turn it into something ugly."

"So… what do you think Canada will do?" America asked still blushing.

"Honestly." France thought for a moment. "The least sexual thing he can do to you is kiss you. That is probably what he'll end up doing."

"…So I need to dominate him in a kiss…?" America asked.

France only nodded before standing up again and heading back to the door. America followed him curiously.

"Where are you going?"

France stepped out the door and gestured to the taxi waiting patiently for him. "I need to go back home." France confessed.

"But you just got here." America argued.

"We're in war; they need me back home to lead them as well as I can." France stated smiling softly.

With that, he left into the taxi. America watched the taxi leave with a bad feeling that he forced himself to ignore.

Pain.

No, that was an understatement of what he suddenly felt.

This sudden agony to his jaw that he felt had been so excruciating he couldn't help a cry out and fall to his knees. He clutched his jaw tightly as if to muffle the source of his sufferings, but obviously, it didn't work. Thick metal tasting liquid filled his mouth and poured out of his mouth.

_Something's going on…_

_OxoxOXoxoX_

The troops Canada had been following had met up with an American troop that was defending the city of Chaumont. This was only a small obstacle to over come before getting to Watertown. That was their day's goal, the taking of Watertown.

Hong Kong doubted that they would be able to make it, he thought that the soldiers that were defending Chaumont would be able to push them back and they had to try again. Canada, on the other hand, was confident. He heard about Russia's amazing invasion of Poland. Canada had found new confidence in the Russian soldiers. Confidence that, Hon Kong thought, was misplaced.

As Hong Kong had thought, they spent most of the day fighting off the Americans and when Canada's troops were about to pull back, Canada commanded to take out the forbidden weapon.

Mustard gas.**

"Jiānádà!" Hong Kong raised his voice. "Y-you can't use that! The wind is blowing towards us! We'll be affected too!"

"I already thought of it." Reassured Canada as he showed the Chinese state a gas mask. "We'll be fine."

"Regardless!" Hong Kong shook his head in disapproval. "It was banned! Don't you remember?"

"All is fair in war." Canada stated. "No weapon used should be considered cowardice."

Canada gave the order to use the mustard gas the second every men had their mask on. In the next few minutes, they heard cries of pain and agony. For some reason, Canada enjoyed their screams.

They moved in and killed all the soldiers left resisting. Consequently, almost all of the people living in Watertown had consumed mustard gas and were doomed to die. Though, even if they could save them, Canada wouldn't.

* * *

><p>* Imbecile in French<p>

**During World War I, countries used a weapon called Mustard gas that was banned after the war was over. It was considered inhuman and an act of cowardice to use it. The effects of mustard gas were interesting. If someone absorbed it, it would burn the insides and if it touched the skin, it would burn it as well. The ones affected by mustard gas would most likely die a cruel and painful death since the chances of surviving were insanely low.

FUN FACT ABOUT MARRIAGE: Back in the old days (so like Shakespears's time and before) to be officially married it didn't take a contract, no my friends, the wedded couple had to have sex in the following year or else the marriage would be canceled.

* * *

><p>OMG I REMEMBER SO MUCH FROM MY HISTORY CLASSES! I feel so proud of myself =w=<p>

Here's the link to The Effects Of Global Warming: .net/s/7094831/1/The_Effects_Of_Global_Warming

Do enjoy 8D

I will stop writting what will happen next chapter because chances are I won't respect it...I also just remembered that Russia didn't attack Germany yet in this chapter...ANYWAYS! ALL THINGS TO PUT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS! But I have to say that World War III is nearing its end U_U

THOUGH IT'S STILL ON A ROLL NOW SO DON'T GO ASSUMING THINGS!

See you next Chapter :D


	11. The Final Screams Died Down

FANFICTION! Y U BEING RETARDED AND NOT LETTING ME REPLY TO REVIEWS!

I still can't D:

I started posting chapters of my new series Detective Bonnefoy, if anyone wants to check it out xD I don't think I posted a sypnosis of it in the following chapters yet but in case I did, I'll keep this one short and sweet :D

Detective Bonnefoy: Lord Edelstein is found murdered in his home in England. Since the case isn't going anywhere, the English call their last hope, Detective Francis Bonnefoy.

And now, before I continue any further and let you read chapter 11, I AM TOTALLY INTRODUCING ANOTHER STORY! My friend made it and I came up with the title! I feel so awesome =w=

Anyways, here's an awesome sypnosis that I didn't make up for once:

My Fears, My Lies: Denmark enjoys fooling around with Finland, but what will happen when Sweden finds out? And will Norway ever be able to express his true feelings towards Sweden?

It's a freakin' awesome story! I recommend it a lot!

There'll be a link at the end, for now enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>In a matter of hours, the final screams had died down. Either the mustard gas had killed them or it had been the soldiers who ventured into the infested area that had shot the ones struggling to survive. Canada, followed by Hong Kong, walked through the ruins of Chaumont. Dead children, teenagers, adults and old folk laid dead burnt by the mustard gas some had bullet holes.<p>

_I did this…_Canada thought,_ I did this…yet I don't care…_

"When will the mustard gas disappear?" Hong Kong asked, he starred at the corpse of a dead child clutching a stuffed rabbit.

He couldn't help but feel pity for it, it was so young and had so much to live for but it had all been taken away. Hong Kong remembered how much he hated war, wherever he looked in this desolated mess called Chaumont; he remembered the suffering of his people.

"Give or take an hour." Canada answered. "Though it would be safer to just move ahead of Chaumont and built a camp there. There's nothing left here."

Hong Kong nodded.

He followed Canada back to where the troops retested. As they were briefed on the progress of the rest of their army, Hong Kong couldn't help but wonder if what Canada was doing was the right decision.

_What are his goals?_ Hong Kong wondered, he glimpsed at the Canadian he now didn't recognize, _Being recognized as a superior Country, taking revenge on those who wronged him and…conquering America…_

_XoxoXOxoxO_

France got off his plane at noon. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep. The bruises expanding over his body were killing him and distracting him constantly from his thoughts. As much as he wanted to retreat to his house and rest, he couldn't. He had to go see Japan's progress in questioning Scotland.

_He must have figured out a thing or two by now…_France thought as he walked out of the airport and to a taxi.

He was driven to the nearest entrance of the catacombs. He paid the taxi driver a generous amount of money and wandered inside the tunnel of mazes lying under his capital. It had been a walk of ten minutes, but for France, it had felt like hours.

"_Le Japon?_" Repeated a French agent. "_Il est à l'intérieur avec l'Écosse*._"

France nodded and entered the chamber the agent had pointed.

Scotland was a bloody mess. His head was hanging on his chest; his entire body was slumped over. The Scotsman's hair was caked with blood, as were his torn clothes. Weakly, he looked up at France. He had a nasty bruise on his right cheek, various cuts on his lips, which were covered, in dry blood, and black eyes. He forced a grin, which revealed his teeth reddened with blood.

He spat, "Back already?" Scotland asked, his voice trembling. "Been enjoying the young lad's presence."

He gestured Japan with his head.

"_Konichiwa,_ Mister France." Japan greeted immerging from the shadows. He was cleaning his fists with what had once been a white rag. The look France was giving Japan was a mix of respect, fear and astonishment. Japan blushed lightly and smiled sheepishly. "No need to be so impressed by just this, most of the damage was done to the parts of him covered by his clothes."

France quickly looked at Scotland and back to Japan.

"What did you manage to get out of him?" France asked.

Japan shook his head disappointedly. "Not much, just where some minor groups were located." Japan answered. "I'll give him credit, he's a loyal man."

France nodded. "You should leave…" He admitted. "England is near my capital, you should leave before he gets here."

Japan starred silently at France.

"Very well," Japan agreed. "But leave me another hour with him, I want to make him spit out at least one thing that would be of use for you to know."

France smiled lightly at Japan and thanked him. He left the chamber to Japan and Scotland.

"All I need is to last an hour, aye?" Scotland asked confidence coming back to him.

Japan smiled coldly. "Did I say an hour?" Japan asked. "I didn't mean to give myself a time limit; I'm too hard headed to respect it if I don't get what I want within the time span."

Scotland gulped.

Scotland's screams of agony resonated loudly in the tunnels of the catacombs, France shivered at the thought of what Japan was doing to him.

"_Monsieur_?" A soldier called France.

"_Oui_?" He asked.

"_Nous_ _venons de recevoir mot de la Pologne_…" The soldier informed, handing a letter to France. "_Elle a été envahi en un jour par la Russie**._"

_OxoxOXoxoX_

Russia had built himself a throne in the parliament building of Poland. He sat there, as a king would, enjoying his current position in the country. He felt like a king…well…more like a dictator, but he still enjoyed it. Belarus burst in from the doors calling out her beloved Brother's name.

"Russia! I have some wonderful news!" She announced happily, as she ran up to the throne to hug him. "There is now a minimum of ten soldiers of your army in each community of Poland keeping watch."

"Da, that's good." Russia agreed pushing his sister away gently.

"That's not all." She announced almost bouncing on the spot. "Big sis's soldiers are arriving in Poland to help."

Russia smiled, "That's very good news, da." He nodded. "Thank you Belarus."

Belarus leaned in Russia's face. "Do I get a gift?" Belarus asked getting ready to kiss her brother.

"Hahaha…" Russia laughed nervously as he slipped away. He quickly patted her shoulder and ran off, "K-Keep up the good work!"

Belarus stood quietly for a moment.

"He patted my shoulder!" She giggled gleefully.

Russia ran out of the parliament building and into a random residential home. Belarus was a good worker, but she was so damn scary sometimes. He wished he could tell his sister he didn't think of her that way, but that would result in her getting upset and turning her army against him…or simply kill him.

Russia sighed and pulled a bottle of vodka from his pocket. He opened it and drank most of its content in a few seconds. He stopped and looked at the bottle and its colourless liquid.

He missed Canada.

He wondered how he was doing. Russia hadn't gotten news from him ever since they parted ways back in Berlin. It kind of felt as if they were fighting two different wars. Russia's main goal was to make some new alliances he could control and conquer specific parts of Europe. Canada's goal was to conquer America and show the world what he was capable of.

_Maybe I could call him?_ Russia blushed at thought. He shook his head, _What if I'm bothering him…? Maybe he went to the frontlines with Hong Kong like I did…_

Hong Kong…

Russia disliked him. He was weak, considerate of the enemy's situation, feelings, and hated war. He was under the orders of China so Russia or Canada had no reason to think he'd rebel against them deciding that the war was idiotic. What Russia feared was that Hong Kong would make Canada realise that war was an over exaggeration for everything that was happening and convince him stop.

Russia preferred this Canada from the one of before. The old Canada didn't know how to make his presence known, to speak up or to make anyone lay eyes on him. The new Canada was dynamic, unforgettable, and strong, war material, something to fear. Russia enjoyed that.

He drank the last of his vodka and smashed the empty bottle on the wooden floor of the house. He heard a yelp and noticed that there had been a family huddled in the corner of the room, starring at him with wide eyes filed with terror.

Russia smirked.

It had been a while since he killed with his own hands. Lucky for him he carried his steal pipe everywhere he went.

_OxoxOXoxoX_

America had received the report of what had happened back in Chaumont. He now knew that Canada was headed towards Watertown and that's where he would be headed. America would have gotten there in a matter of short hours if it wasn't for the fact that all flights in the upper part of the country weren't cancelled do to the war. He would have to drive there from Washington DC.

What America had a hard time believing was that Canada had given to go for his army to use mustard gas. How could he use such a cruel weapon? America would have never done it, not even against the biggest threat in the world that now proved to be Russia and his brother.

_Canada…_

"Sir?" A man said knocking on the door before he entered the room. "Your car is ready."

America nodded and told the man to go wait for him in the car. From another door connected to the room entered Tony and Kumajirou.

"Who?" Asked Kumajirou.

"America." Answered Tony. "Are you leaving?"

"Yea, sorry but I can't bring either of you." America said truly meaning it. "I'll come back as soon as possible though, Tony, I'm counting on you to take care of things properly."

Tony nodded.

America smiled, he ruffled both Tony's and Kumajirou's head lovingly before leaving. He met the man back in the car, soon he was briefed on the current situation and how dire everything was now.

"Thing's are going to change." America promised.

* * *

><p>* Japan? He's in there with Scotland<p>

**We've just received word from Poland, it had been invaded in a day by Russia

* * *

><p>You know what's an awesome song? Mein Herz Brent =w=<p>

Anyways, here's the link for the story by my awesome friend: .net/s/7114375/1/My_Fears_My_Lies

So America found Canada, is ashamed that he used mustard gas and is off to face him in Watertown...or another place xD I'm not sure yet ;p ANYWAYS! Japan is an insane mother fucker, poor Scotland D:

Next chapter, there's a big chance Russia will FINALLY attack Germany, but they'll be prepared xD Oh and France might FINALLY be invaded xD It's taking a while D:

Anyways, see you next chapter XD


	12. Keep An Eye On Hong Kong

IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPLOADED! DD:

I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT DDD:

And because I don't want to write this at the bottom when I resume my author's comment: No, China isn't really like that...but in this case he is xP

I'm gunna stop talking here.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Russia waltz out of the house he had entered when he was hiding from Belarus, covered in blood. He had a satisfied smirk plastered on his face which scared even more the bystanders who had witnessed the screams of agony and despair of the so recently murdered family. Russia eyed every single one of the polish people before him; the ones nearest to him froze in fear whilst the other ones further away took advantage of the distance and ran as fast as the wind.<p>

Russia chuckled.

How amusing, he had forgotten how long it had been since he felt his superiority just by looking in the faces of those who were far beneath him.

_Муравьи_*.

That's what they were.

Russia walked back to the Polish parliament and resumed his place on the throne he had built there. He requested the presence of his leading generals along with Belarus, Lithuania and Ukraine.

"Comrades." He started looking at all of them, but skipping Belarus out of fear of being jumped, "Now that Poland is securely ours, we need to continue this amazing progress, da. All though, none of the following battles will be as easy as this one. Why? Because we're attacking Germany."

"I've heard that Germany is enforcing the conscription…" Ukraine mumbled worriedly. "Are you sure that's wise? Everyone in age of fighting has war experience…"

"True, da." Russia nodded. "I am confident in our soldiers, but we also have the Polish."

"U-um…Not to be rude sir, but why would any of them fight for you?" Lithuania asked, his voice and body trembling violently.

Russia smiled a cold, creepy smile that almost caused Lithuania to faint out of fear.

"I'm glad you asked comrade." Russia said, a small chuckle following. "You see, I'll force them to fight for me. Anyone who tries to be a 'hero' by rebelling against me or sabotaging equipment will lose everything dear to them in front of their eyes."

Lithuania couldn't hold Russia's gaze any longer, just by looking in his eyes he could see what the Russian was planning to do to each and everyone who would defy him. If Lithuania didn't know better, he would say that Russia was praying someone, at least one person, would turn against him so he could put his threat into action. Lithuania did know better, but in this case, he didn't.

_XoxOXoxO_

The sun was rising, America hadn't slept.

He hadn't been sure if it was because of the bumpy road, the pain emitting from his bruises or the anxiety of soon having to fight his brother on the battle fields.

It was most likely all three reasons.

America requested the car to halt. The driver was visibly tired and so America told him to catch some sleep and only come see him when he was ready to keep travelling. America knew he was stalling his arrival to Watertown. It wasn't the brightest thing to do considering that his forces might need him there any time soon, but he wasn't ready to face his brother mentally. The last time they fought, each other seemed like forever ago, but he had convinced himself he was doing it for the good of his brother.

_Am I even allowed to call him that anymore?_ America wondered starring at sunrise. All though beautiful, it saddened America. _Where did I go wrong?_

America moved further away from the car and sat down next to a tree. He remembered things he noticed about modern wars. Most of the fighting was done at sunrise. He smirked, soon expecting some sort of pain. America knew what Canada would do. He would send in mustard gas again, all over the town with the help of planes. Even if some were shot down, it won't stop the gas from escaping it's confines and spreading, killing dozens.

All America wished for was that the soldiers had evacuated the city and not convince themselves that they would be able to hold off the enemy on their on.

Suddenly, the American felt light burning from his lungs that instantly became violent. The burning sensation rose to his throat and he started to cough out blood.

_OxoXOxoX_

_Stupid Americans…_Canada spat on the ground as he observed Watertown being engulfed by the yellow coloured gas. "At this rate, I'm doing them a favour." Canada sneered. "They didn't even think to evacuate the place."

Hong Kong looked at the town regretfully. Echoing in his ears were the cries of his men dying by the same fate, a long time ago.

"Canada…perhaps we should refrain from using the mustard gas…" Hong Kong suggested.

Canada looked at him surprised. "If you're worried about the gas affecting you just put on your mask like all the other soldiers." Canada recommended. "But the wind is blowing away from us so we have nothing to fear."

Hong Kong shook his head. "That's not it," Hong Kong tried again. "I mean that it's not a fair fight for the enemy if we constantly use mustard gas."

"War is never fair." Canada said in a dark tone. "They'll wise up sooner or later anyways."

Canada walked away, slightly angered with Hong Kong's suggested. The Chinese province just sighed. _What happened to Canada?_

Later that night, Canada received a call from Russia.

"I heard about your invasion of Poland, very impressive." Canada commented sincerely. "I never thought any country could be invaded within the day."

Russia laughed. "When my men are willing, they can."

"It seems to be so." Canada agreed.

"Anyways, comrade, I wanted to discuss about something with you." Russia paused. "Or should I say someone?"

"Assuming you're making reference to another fellow country, I'm not sure on the term you should use either." Canada admitted jokingly.

Russia smiled, for the first time it wasn't strange, creepy or scary.

"It's about Hong Kong." Russia specified.

Canada was speechless for a moment. He pondered quickly why Russia would want to talk about Hong Kong, sure, he needed to harden his heart in the face of war and pitied the enemy a little too much, but he was still 'young' in his own way.

"Why?" Canada asked.

"I doubt his loyalty." Russia admitted bluntly.

"He's a province; he's not allowed making his own decisions without the consent of China." Canada reminded, "Unless China gave his consent, and we have no reason to doubt that."

"Da, but I have my doubts." Russia mumbled, he starred out the window. "China is the type to just say: 'do as you think is right' in order to let someone truly experience a situation."

"China doesn't want to get involved in the war more than need be." Canada pointed out. "I'll keep an eye on him but if you're that worried, you should go talk to China about it…"

Russia nodded to himself. "Da, will do." Russia said. "In the mean time, be wary of what Hong Kong does and says. He might be trying to brain wash you."

Canada laughed. "Why would you think that?"

"Did he ever question your methods of war?" Russia asked.

_He has._

"Did he ever suggest stopping their use?" Russia continued.

_He has._

"Did he ever show pity and/or sympathy for the enemy?" Russia finished.

_He has._

"Yes…" Canada mumbled. The Canadian started to see Russia's point. "I'll keep a close eye on him, okay?"

Russia smiled on the other line. "Da, thank you."

Canada and Russia hung up at the same time, Canada frustrated, Russia satisfied with Canada's obedience.

_OxoXOxoX_

Louviers.

That was one hell of a tough battle England had to fight. The French were starting to show more and more resistance, the Brit could only think that it was about time.

He had heard of Russia's miraculous conquest of Poland, he had been tempted to call reinforcements from him but decided against it. The conquest of France would be just as amazing as Poland's, it would mark the end of the French country forever and it would all be thanks to England.

"Sir, we have assembled all the people remaining of this city." A British soldier informed England.

"Perfect."

England's eyes were filled with hatred, the hatred he had always felt towards the French. He would finally show them, for all those years of being taunted, insulted, harassed sexually and generally, he would show them the price of their country's actions.

He walked to the large crowd of terrorised French people. The women were hugging their children and the men were forcing themselves to look brave and ready to protect their loved ones. England grinned.

"Take the children and put them in that cathedral." England pointed the ruined church with his chin.

The soldiers did as told and ripped the children from their mothers and fathers who couldn't contain their grief and despair. Once all the children were in the cathedral, England gave out his next order.

"Set the cathedral on fire."

The few Frenchmen and women who understood English broke into tears and started to scream for mercy. England felt pity for a moment, but his hatred took over. He repeated the order to his men who had paused for a moment.

The English soldiers poured gasoline around the church, the cries and desperation of the entire French population increased, but the English soldiers managed to contain them. Finally, one soldier took out his lighter and threw it towards the basilica, immediately, the religious establishment burst into flames. Soon, the cries of the children locked in the church were heard.

Agony.

Pain.

Despair.

Fear.

All of them were looking for comfort that they would never receive. England gave out his third order.

"Men, you have fought for a while and passed on relieving yourself in the comfort of a woman for a long time." England eyed all of his men, he made sure that all of them understood they didn't have a choice, what he was saying was an order. "Go enjoy yourselves. Make sure all of the men watch."

His orders were executed. All of the French women were raped in front of their partners, friends or husbands.

"Lowlife." One of the Frenchmen hissed at him.

Arthur smirked. "What's your name?" England asked.

"Like hell I'll tell you!"

Arthur starred at the Frenchmen for a moment and noticed his gaze kept wandering off to one of the women being raped.

"What if I threaten her life?" Arthur asked.

The man didn't say anything.

"So be it." Arthur concluded.

"W-wait!" The Frenchman stuttered, interrupting England. "Francis…my name is Francis."

"Francis?" England repeated. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

England pointed his pistol at the woman that Francis was eyeing and shot. The bullet handed between her eyes, she was dead on impact. The soldier grunted angrily, do to not having relieved himself but quickly got over it as he moved on to another Frenchwoman. Francis crumbled to the ground and cried the woman's death.

"You're a pathetic man." England insulted.

He shot Francis.

"Once you're done fucking those whores, kill them." England ordered. "And then dispose of everyone else that's left."

With his final command, England retreated back to his room for the day.

_Soon, Paris._

* * *

><p>*Ants in Russian (correct me if I'm wrong)<p>

* * *

><p>OMG I GOT A HUGE SUNBURN ON MY FACE! D:<p>

thanks to my job, I now spend more time then I want to outside ^^ FML T_T

Anyways, nothing more to say besides that I haven't said anyways more then twice this chapter in my author's comment 8DDD

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	13. Paris

I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

I have work, I went back home (Toronto Metropolis capital of Ontario) and now I'm at the beach in Old Orchard (Maine)

Actually, because I was on my way to the beach and it took so long I got to finishing this chapter! YAY!

So without further ado, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Paris.<p>

A beautiful city, one of the most popular in the world. Known for many things such as containing the famous picture of the Mona Lisa in its most prestigious museum _Le Louvre. _Having a reputation as the city of love, a great tourist attraction for young lovers or newly weds.

Paris.

The capital of France.

Said beautiful, magnificent, wonderful capital was now burning under the hands of the British. Scotsmen and Englishmen were executing people, violating them and breaking into their houses from all over. France had fallen to England; France was soon to be no more.

"_Japon…_Y-you must leave…" France pleaded hugging his body in pain. The black bruise had taken completely over France's body except for some few small parts where his beige flesh was still visible but for a limited moment. "Soon England will have…control over me completely…and he will find us in a matter of time…you must flee!"

Japan hesitated to do, well, anything. He couldn't leave France behind, in the mercy of England who had the intentions of disposing of him yet he couldn't afford being captured as well and proving useless to his friends and Allies. Japan folded his arms over his chest and thought long and hard for a moment that would soon be cut short.

"That bloody Englishman is goin' to find ye soon." Scotland smirked spitting out blood and a fallen tooth. "Ye dun have much time to think, aye? Leave 'im, the French, 'n' save yerself."

"Shut up!" Japan hissed coldly and continued to think of a solution.

"_Japon._ He is right. I'm as good as captured…" France forced himself to look up at his ally and smile at him, but the smile wasn't the least bit convincing. "You have so much more to give in this war, _s'il-vous plait,_ leave before it's too late."

Japan starred long and hard at France.

"_Japon_, we're running out of time." France begged.

Japan nodded. "Fine." He made his way for the exit, stopped and turned to face France one last time. "I give you my word of honour that I'll come back with a large army and push away the British."

France nodded, his lips curving up ever so slightly. "_Merci._"

Japan disappeared in the dark corridors of the catacombs as France stayed behind, clutching his body in pain next to Scotland.

"Adorable lad." Scotland commented. "'e has one bloody hell of a fist."

"I can tell." France chuckled painfully.

France limped out of the room and towards the hidden headquarters that was now in the middle of chaos. People were yelling, barking orders and running around.

"_Soldats._" France began in his native tongue. "_Sauvez vous avant que les forces Anglaise arrive.*_"

That order seemed very tempting for everyone in the room. They had all stopped their movements and were exchanging looks before finally one of them spoke.

"Désolé monsieur," He said standing firmly. "mais nous allons vous protégé jusqu'à la fin.**"

France smiled again painfully. _I wish I got to know my people better._

Just then Englishmen stormed from each corridor connecting to the hidden headquarters. They all pointed their arms at them and ordered their hands in the air but none of them obeyed.

"For France!" They yelled together and pulled out their pistols.

The English opened fire first and wiped out all of the Frenchmen in the room before one of them could manage to fire one shot. France looked at their bodies feeling sorry.

"Well France," England started as he walked in all high and mighty. "Seems like your people are as big idiots as you are."

The blonde Frenchman glared at England. "…"

"Aye! Get me the fuck out o' this bloody chair!" Scotland screamed angrily from the room next door.

_XoxOXoxO_

Japan ran through the ruin streets of Paris doing his best to stay hidden but the British soldiers were everywhere. The Japanese cursed and hid behind a ruined building partly on fire. How the hell was he going to get out of the Country without being seen?

_The sewers?_ He thought but then shook his head._ No, it's disgusting and there are probably some soldiers storming them… My best chance is to lay low until things calm down and then make a break for it through the sewers._

Japan continued sneaking around the streets of burning Paris until he stumbled upon _Le Sacré Coeur_. The famous church was crumbling the pieces and it seemed almost impossible to hide in it, but Japan found the perfect spot barely just big enough for him. He climbed the ruined walls of the establishment and his between fallen pillars.

_Now I need to hang on for three days…_

_OxoXOxoX_

"Good news." Canada announced as he walked in the tent he shared with Hong Kong. "Paris is burning to the ground and France has been captured."

Hong Kong smiled, Canada noticed that it was forced. "Yes…" The Chinese mumbled.

"We have Poland and France," Canada said as he dropped himself on his bed. "Russia's going to attack Germany and then England will send more help here. Soon, America will be erased from the world map."

Hong Kong remained silent and starred at his hands. "Canada?" He asked.

The Canadian was surprised he didn't say his name in mandarin or Cantonese. "Y-yes?"

"Are…pardon my questioning your motives but…" Hong Kong paused and sighed. "I…I don't understand why this whole war is necessary to conquer America…"

Canada chuckled but kept in note what Hong Kong had just asked. "That's not questioning my motives, silly." Canada teased. "But this whole war isn't necessary."

"Then why is it happening?" Hong Kong asked confused.

"Simple," Canada answered. "I needed allies, Russia helped me find some and offered a hand. In revenge, other countries got involved to help out America for God knows why. Having issues with some of the countries on the opposing side, countries now decided to confront themselves in battles closer to home in the goal of riding themselves of the other."

"So that explains why England attacked France." Hong Kong concluded.

"And why Russia is about to attack Germany." Canada added quickly. "Besides America our biggest foe is Germany, you remember all the damage he did during World War II? And only in a 5 year time span."

"Yes but the damage we're causing is almost just as equal," Hong Kong pointed out grimly, "And it's only been a few months."

"Three." The Canadian specified. "And it's better this way. It means that the war will finish sooner and that America will be no more in the near future."

_XoxOXoxO_

"Comrade England has taken over France." Russia announced to everyone at the meeting table.

"That's good…" Ukraine mumbled.

"What will be his next move?" Belarus asked.

"That I do not know." Russia answered. "Surely, he will return to Canada and give him many more soldiers to use in battle, but first he needs to secure France. This will probably take two or three days. When he finishes securing France, I'll contact him and ask him to open a second front to conquer Germany."

"M-mister Russia?" Latvia asked. "H-how will we be attacking Germany? I mean, he's really powerful and gave you a good whooping back—"

"L-Latvia!" Estonia hissed and slapped his hand over the smaller nation's mouth.

"I'm going to disregard that last statement." Russia smiled coldly.

"But I wont." Belarus finished darkly.

Latvia squeaked and trembled like a leaf in his seat.

"I haven't thought much of how we were going to attack Germany." Russia admitted. "I was thinking going with a Blitz Krieg but we can't use the same manoeuvre over and over again without encountering difficulties such as low artillery supplies and such."

"H-how about getting in through a small village near the borders?" Latvia quickly suggested in hopes of it being a good idea and making Russia stop his little sister from killing him.

"Da, I like that." Russia admitted. "Belarus?"

"Yes dear brother?" Belarus responded fluttering her eyes cutely.

"Don't be too harsh on Latvia." Russia smiled.

"Meep." Latvia squeaked his heart dropping.

"We can't just attack small villages." Estonia pointed out boldly. "I think we need to set distractions in major cities near the border."

"Distractions?" Russia asked listening intrigued.

Estonia nodded. "I suggest sending a large portion of the artillery to those big cities we'll be targeting." He explained confidently. "Then we could fire them constantly and give the illusion that there are more soldiers present than there actually are. Who knows maybe we'll even gain terrain?"

_I can't believe he spoke that much without stuttering or cowering in fear half way…_ Lithuania thought amazed.

"That's a good strategy." Russia concluded. "We'll use that, but of course, we can't even get in position yet. We need to wait for England to have secured France. Until then, we'll grab of map of Germany and locate the ideal targets."

_OxoXOxoX_

America had been brought to the hospital shortly after his spontaneous pain caused by the war. He had rested the night and had gotten news of France being taken over by the English. The American was in shock.

"_Looks like the whole world hasn't forsaken you_." He remembered France telling him.

_Yea but Japan was in there wasn't he? He was probably captured too…_ America concluded pessimistically. _If the world hasn't forsaken me Fate sure has…I'm going to start loosing allies in the blink of an eye…_

"Canada…" America mumbled. _How did it all come to this?...No! I shouldn't think like that anymore! Canada's the enemy! The enemy!_

However, Canada was still a brother to America and no matter how much the wounded nation tried, he couldn't ignore that fact. Sure, he was fighting to save Canada, but it stayed that America was fighting against his brother. Even if it was to save him, he strongly believed that brothers shouldn't fight.

America shifted in the hospital bed, "I'll rest for a bit…"

He closed his eyes and dreamt.

Dreamt that the war never happened, that his brother wasn't angry at him and was giggling next to him. He dreamt that England still bitched at him over phone calls because it was late. He dreamt that Canada made him pancakes and they ate them over at his place with Kumajirou and Tony.

Nonetheless, it was only a dream. And America had to wake up soon to find himself in reality where nothing was like his dream.

* * *

><p>*Soldiers, save yourselves before the English forces arrive<p>

** Sorry sir, but we are going to protect you until the end

* * *

><p>Yea, how can you enjoy such a grim chapter?<p>

I couldn't write much about Canada's advancement in the US cause I had no internet and couldn't check the map to see where he would strike next D:

Sadly, I find that this story is now concentrating a lot more on Russia and Germany in the war when it should be Canada and America so I'm going to try and change that a little, but fear not! There will still be a fair amount of talk of Russia and Germany because, frankly, I find it exciting and interresting!

I find that my 'war methods' are improving a little, I mean at least I'm not blitz Kreig-ing the crap outta everyone! xD

Well I need to go, we're going to the Clam Bake or something like that so this author's commentary is ending here! I'll do my best to have chapter 14 up as soon as possible!

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

PS: Omg, Paris is finally under English control, that took so long D:


	14. America is

OKay so, before beginning this chapter, I want to introduce this completed short series of 5 chapters involving snapped America xD It's called _A Devil's Whisper_ :D

So here's the summary:

_Alfred suffers the lost of his twin who commited suicide. As he speculates what pushed him to do so, he realises that the people closest to him are at fault. "Mattie deserves justice." Characters deaths and snapped America no specific pairing_

So there'll be a link at the end of this chapter, you can read this while you wait for me to upload more chapters XD

What is so awesome is that I haven't used the word 'anyways' (except for now) so far! Yay! But now I'm starting to over use 'so' D:

So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Canada found himself in Syracuse in the afternoon; he was staying in a tent just out of battle range to observe the fight. Then again, even if he was in battle range he had nothing to fear, humans couldn't kill countries no matter how hard they tried. Canada starred at the rising black smoke from the city hard. He was waiting, he had the feeling something would happen and if this feeling did him justice, he would be facing America.<p>

"Canada?" Hong Kong asked seating himself next to him. "Is something on your mind?"

Canada nodded. "But it's nothing, don't worry about it." Canada assured not smiling at all.

Hong Kong noticed that the man smiled less and less, he wondered why until he remembered what China said:

_War changes a person, which is something you'll learn the hard way._

The hard way.

_So the hard way is having the man I admired become…_Hong Kong paused and looked at Canada. _Become…a heartless murderer without any honour…?_

_XoxOXoxO_

America's eyes fluttered open and he starred at the hospital ceiling sadly. He didn't want to wake up, he wanted to believe that his dream was reality, that Canada was his.

His.

America blushed as he thought over that. Saying something like that, thinking something like that was something only lovers did.

Lovers.

The word made America blush even more. He covered his face with his arms. "It's so wrong…" He mumbled to himself. "To think of him that way in this condition…"

There was suddenly frantic knocking at the door.

"S-sir?" A man from the other side called. "Canadian troops are attacking Syracuse! It's about two hours away!"

America jumped out of the hospital bed but fell to his knees unable to hold himself on his feet properly. The bruises were throbbing painfully, but America would have to bare with it if he wanted to get to Syracuse.

"Help me get dressed and get someone to get the car ready." America ordered knowing well that with the way things were going it would take him more then two hours to get his clothes on.

_OxoXOxoX_

Russia arrived in occupied Paris by plane. All though no wise, Russia insisted on it. It was the fastest way to France and the man had no time to waste. He wandered to the French parliament to find it crumbled to bits and burning.

"I thought England would conserve at least that place…" He mumbled out loud.

The Russian looked around wondering where England would be residing.

"Aye, ye a tall Frenchie." Came a Scottish accent. "What 're ye doin' 'ith such nice clothes?"

Russia turned around smiling darkly. "Not French, Russian." He corrected. Russia looked Scotland over quickly. "You look like shit."

"Eh? Yea, courtesy of Japan." Scotland concluded. "Ye came ta see my lil brother?"

"England, da."

"He's staying in _Jardins Des Tuileries._" Scotland indicated.

"Where is that?" Russia asked annoyed by how unspecific and barely helpful Scotland was being.

Scotland looked around and pointed to the left. "To the right." He answered grinning.

Russia sighed and walked in a random direction, Scotland had no idea how to get to the _Jardins Des Tuileries._ The Russian walked around aimlessly before stumbling upon England leaving the mansion he had taken over.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" England asked bluntly.

"I was looking for you, comrade." Russia answered, he looked around the ruins that were Paris, "I like what you've done with the place."

"Much better than it was before." England commented.

"Listen comrade, I'll get straight to the point." Russia explained, "What do you plan on doing with your soldiers once you properly secure France? I could use them for the invasion of Germany."

"Honestly, I was planning on sending all of them to Canada." England admitted. "Why invade Germany? It's America we're after."

"Germany is a big threat to successfully conquering America." Russia explained. "He can cause a lot of damage."

"My sources tell me that Germany sent all of his and Italy's soldiers in America." England informed. "Of course, except for a small amount."

Russia was surprised. He hadn't received any information like that. "And what sources were that?"

"The recordings of the France news show." England answered. "As you know, ever since our countries officially entered this war, access to other enemy countries medias has been blocked for us. After a few hours in Paris getting everyone organized I sent a group to the station building and have a look at the recordings."

"And you found the recording discussing the situations in allied countries." Russia finished.

"Exactly but," England continued, "the bastards tried burning the building and tapes so we couldn't take a look at them, we couldn't get all the tapes but we were fortunate enough to be able to get our hands on this one."

"Couldn't you have used the internet in such case?" Russia asked thinking logically.

"Obviously." England replied in a slightly annoyed tone. "If it wasn't for that stupid French government that found a way to delete everything related about this war off the internet. They also put a filter to stop people from using any words related to this war."

"That's impossible!" Russia exclaimed amazed, though he didn't show it much.

"Apparently not considering the French did it." England raised his arms and let them slam on his sides. "Probably something the Americans came up with."

"Da, probably…" Russia agreed. "Вернуться к точке*, would it be such a bother to let me borrow a few soldiers, comrade?"

"I guess not," England thought for a moment. "Since Germany is low on defence you might make it as quick as invading Poland…"

"Haha, so you've heard." The Russian said as if it was no big deal. "But this is Germany. It'll take a little longer than that…"

"I'll lend you 2000 soldiers, sound good?" England asked jealousy dripping from his voice.

Russia had been expecting a little more but decided to settle for it, he would send some more soldiers on the French front and have Lithuania coordinate the attack from that side.

"Da."

"Good," England nodded and headed back to the _Jardins Des Tuileries_, "Now come tell me about your thought up tactic so I'm sure I'm not sending my men to a certain doom."

_XoxOXoxO_

All though Japan thought it would be smarter to stay in place until things would have calmed down in three days time, like he was anticipating, he couldn't help but scout around the area. Even if his hiding place was ideal, it was small, cramped and uncomfortable; in addition, he was starting to feel weak from not eating anything. It had been just a little more than a day and Japan's stomach was growling loudly which had almost got him caught by patrol officers.

There wasn't much to look through in the abandoned, ruined houses around the cathedral. Japan had found bread and a few fruits and vegetables, barely enough to keep his stomach from growling loudly anymore.

Just as he was leaving the house and heading back to his hiding spot, a patrol team passed by. Startled and panicked he caused an unstable table to fall. He desperately dove to hide himself at the last second.

"Hey! Who's there!" The soldiers demanded pushing their guns in the direction they heard the sound. "Come out now or we'll shoot!"

_Kuso, kuso, kuso**!_ Japan cursed in his mind. _They're going to find me! They're going to—_

"P-please…no shoot!" A woman with a heavy French accent begged in English. "I with my son!"

The soldiers that were once walking towards Japan started walking towards the French woman with her son.

"What are you doing here?" Asked one of the soldiers. "You're supposed to be rounded up with the others!"

"_Maman, je ne veux pas-***_" Said the boy to his mom.

"_Jonathan! __Tu vas faire se que moi et les messieurs te dissent!****_" His mother replied harshly. She was obviously worried about getting out of this situation with their lives.

"Hey! What are you talking about!" The other soldier roared frustrated by not being able to understand the French folk.

Suddenly, the little boy tore himself away from his mother and ran away from the soldiers desperately.

"_Jonathan!_" Cried the boy's mother.

"Stop him!"

Japan looked away as the soldiers aimed and fired at the running child. Judging by the cry the child's mother made, he was dead. Japan decided to sneak away then, he couldn't believe what had just happened was his fault.

_If only…if only I hadn't made that table fall… _The Japanese man thought over and over again, as a shot, that had been oblivious to him, resonated through the ruins of the abandoned neighbourhood.

_OxoXOxoX_

Canada starred at the explosions in the city, it amused him. He enjoyed hearing the sound of buildings bursting to pieces, guns going off and the cries of people getting shot.

"Seems to me things are going great." Canada concluded. "And we haven't even used the mustard gas yet."

"Might as well not." Hong Kong suggested.

"Yea, we might need it more in a different battle." Canada mumbled, Hong Kong sighed disappointedly.

Steps resonated towards them at a high speed, Canada and Hong Kong looked to see who it was and saw a soldier.

"S-sirs!" He wheezed. "I-it's America! America is in Syracuse fighting with his soldiers!"

Hong Kong noticed Canada's expression go dramatically dark yet excited. He had clearly been longing to face his brother in battle.

"Get my weapons." Canada ordered and retreated back to his tent.

Hong Kong followed him back in the tent. "C-Canada! Surely you're not thinking of-" Hong Kong interrupted himself and blushed seeing Canada strip in front of him. "I-I mean-"

"Hong Kong." Canada interrupted him this time. "I'm not asking you to come, but don't you dare try to stop me from going. I'm going to land at least one bullet in that fat idiot!"

* * *

><p>* Back to the point in Russian (correct me if I'm wrong)<p>

** Shit in Japanese

*** Mom, I don't want to in French

****Jonathan! You are to do what the sirs and I are to tell you! In French.

* * *

><p>So here's the link I promised:<p>

.net/s/7251860/1/A_Devils_Whisper

All right, awesome shit am I right?

You: No

LOL *emo corner* I love when last chapter I was all like 'There's gunna be more Canada and America crap' and this chapter all though they make a bigger appearance than in the last chapter, it was mostly Russia talking with England XD

Next chapter I'm going to make it half and half, there's going to be some Russia and Germany stuff and then there's going to be some Canada and America stuff...watch me totally not do that...

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	15. Canada

So I actually finished this chapter 2 days ago but couldn't post it since I was being bitched at by my dad to go to sleep. The chapter didn't take me too long to write, I just started late and kept getting distracted and by the time I finished I really had to go to sleep. I would have also had posted the thing yesterday but I needed to attend my cousin's wedding. His wife was so beautiful in her dress it was amazing xD And since I was filming the whole thing, I had the best seat! YAY!

Omg the Priest was French xD

So anyways, mean while this gigantic gap between Chapter 14 and this Chapter, I wrote a bunch of new stories xD AND YAY ITS PROMOTING TIME! So over the long gap I wrote three new stories, they're not finished but I'm only going to present two out of three! Because I might be deleting the third one I won't be presentating xD So anyways here they are:

**Light My heart:** _RusAme _America has an interresting dream that prooves to be rather revealing about a certain act commited by a certain Russian. What will he do when Russia's heart literrally wanders into his hands?

So I was bored out of my mind and really wanted to write a RusAme XDD Contains a shit load of randomness and is also rated M so beware xD

**Servant Of Evil:** _AmeCan _Alfred's jealousy and conspiracy theories have turned the world against him but Matthew won't allow them to hurt his dearest brother. He will be the one evil to defy them. For his brother's sake, Alfred must remember everything. Past to present.

So before I let you read the chapter, I'm just going to clearify a few things about Servant Of Evil, I know it's a very popular video and all but my story is just based off of it and is not meant to follow the actual sotryline word for word. Servant Of Evil was also based off a WWI book that I read in French called _Soldat Peaceful_ if anything it translates to _Peaceful Soldier_ or something like that. I recomend it!

And now, enjoy :3

* * *

><p>"All right guys, what do you want me to do?" America asked as he joined some of his solders that were hiding behind a work building.<p>

"Sir, we are fine here." Said the commander in charge of the section, "however, we are having problems further east. We're supposedly low on men and ammo."

"Okay, I'll get to them." America said as he reached for ammo supplies.

"They're hiding in a jewellery shop, near the centre of town." Explained the commander, "I'll radio them so that they know help is coming sooner."

America nodded ran down the town to find the squad he would help. He was praying he would meet his brother on the battlefield, maybe he could convince him to stop because all of it was just stupid. If all failed, he could try to capture him and force him to see reason and end the war.

Suddenly, the roaring of plane engines ripping though the sky caught America's attention. America looked up expecting his fighter-planes only to notice Canada's. His eyes widened as they opened and dropped bombs. He heard someone yell 'Take cover!' and that was the end of it as the bombs hit the ground and surrounding buildings. Unfortunately, one of the falling bombs landed next to America sending him flying a few yards and into a building. America was knocked out on impact and buried in some of the rubble of the building he had hit.

_XoxoXOxoxO_

Canada roamed the ruins of the city in the cover of dust created by the recent series of explosions. Three of his best men, heavily armed in case of confrontation, followed him. So far, they had only encountered two American snipers that they had killed on sight.

Canada was starting to get annoyed; his patience was escaping him, all he wanted was to sink a bullet into his bro— neighbour's flesh. Never again would he refer to that idiot as his brother.

_We're not brothers…we really aren't…_Canada reminded himself as he angrily jogged though the roads.

"Sir!" One of the soldiers warned. "There's someone ahead."

Canada slipped his gun into his hand and loaded it, up ahead, in a building slowly crumbling, could be spotted the tip of a gun.

"_Ami ou énemi_!*" Canada asked in French, if it was an enemy, they would fire back immediately.

However, the soldier didn't move an inch and so Canada and his followers were lead to believe that he was an ally or was dead. They slowly waltzed closer to the unidentified soldier.

"Hey…he's buried in building rubble!" Another soldier exclaimed.

He arranged his gun properly on his back and rushed towards the soldier. Ally or enemy, the mentality of Canadians didn't change even in the course of the war, if he could be saved, they would save him.

Canada and the two other soldiers joined the third after scouting the area.

"_Pis? C'est tu un gros salaud?**_" Asked a Quebecer soldier as he glared around.

"Yes." Answered the soldier who ran to the wounded soldier.

Canada took a quick peak at his face and when he looked again, his eyes widened. He recognized the man through the blood and dust covering his face.

"America…" He whispered.

All of the soldiers present recognised the name and exchanged looks of victory. "But he's dead." Said the native soldier.

Canada shook his head. "No, he's not dead…" Canada mumbled.

"_Hen? Comment ça?***_" Asked the Quebecer soldier.

"_Il est spécial…****_" Canada replied as he picked up America and threw him over his shoulder. "I'm done here. Finish this up quickly."

"Mustard gas?" Asked the English Canadian.

"If it's necessary." Canada answered, not caring.

_OxoxOXoxoX_

The time had come for Japan to attempt his escape of occupied France and head to Germany. He would start with the sewers thinking it was the safest bet but would only begin his adventure at night. The sun was setting and Japan was eagerly waiting for it to be slightly darker. There weren't many patrol cars around the area anymore which was to Japan's advantage, so far.

As the Japanese man waited impatiently, he replayed the route he had memorised out of a map burnt map of France he found in a ruined house. He would have to stay clear the routes but not too far away to get lost. He would also have to travel manly with the cover of the night, especially when he would need to cross-fields without trees to use as cover. In two to three days, he would be in Hensei, Belgium, where he could find a ride that would get him to Germany in hours.

_Three days…a few more hours…_Japan repeated in his mind and clenched his head, _that's too long! I'm currently in no position to help out anyone here! If only I left sooner!_

Japan calmed himself reminding himself that he needed to stay calm and composed and keep his head clear to lower the risks of potentially fatal screw ups. He observed his surroundings and concluded that he needed to wait just a few more minutes for things to be ideal for him.

_Soon…_ Japan repeated quietly, _soon…_

_XoxoXOxoxO_

Russia sat quietly in the throne he placed in the Polish government. He was alone in the main room of the building, a lap top on his lap, as he searched the internet for news on Canada. Unfortunately, the smaller country had the right mind to block access to anything related to him in every country around the world. Since the Canada specialized in robotics and informatics in general, he had very low hopes of hacking his way through.

Russia sighed and starred at the blank screen. Oh what he would do to just hear Canada's voice, even for a second! He missed him, he missed him so much. He wanted to see him, but there was this war he had to fight in Europe first. That was the whole reason he convinced Canada to start a war with America. He wanted to divide the world in two groups, hoping that most of his targets would side with America so he could invade them and expand his territory, he didn't expect Canada to win but if he did, it would have been an added bonus. Now, Russia found himself in a position where he cherished Canada more than he expected to and wanted to help him win this war he had against his brother.

Russia smirked, he knew that if Canada ever heard him referring to America as his brother he would be very angry.

Russia closed the laptop and placed it on his thrown. He left the government building to go to the mansion Poland resided in where he now kept said Polish man prisoner. He felt like hearing him scream and so decided to go torture him before commencing the attack on weakened Germany.

_Soon,_ Russia chanted in his mind, _Soon I'll be able to see you again…Soon I'll have Germany…Soon I'll be able to be by your side again, Canada._

_OxoxOXoxoX_

Hong Kong had greeted Canada back at the campsite. He offered him some tea or some food but Canada simply ignored him and hauled the stranger to an isolated tent. Hong Kong regretfully watched Canada walk away. He would have went after him if he knew for a fact that Canada wouldn't yell at him or coldly tell him to leave.

Hong Kong sighed and went back to the tent he shared with Canada to think more about his position and the instructions China gave him before he left to go help.

"_War changes people and that's a lesson you'll have to figure out the hard way."_

"That's…stupid!" Hong Kong cried as he kicked his bag laying on the ground. Needless to say he hated learning that lesson, he really did. "Canada was the last one expected to do such a thing…but maybe that was perfectly convenientfor him…"

_America was surrounded by white. He was so peaceful he thought he was dead. He looked around, searching for something but nothing in particular. Suddenly his gaze stopped on a child Canada and for a moment he thought he was going to have that dream again. The one where child Canada turned to dust in his arms and the _new Canada_, the one he didn't know anymore, told him to fight him seriously._

_But child Canada remained intact and smiled cutely at him. America smiled back and took a step forward and before he knew it, child Canada was holding the new Canada's hand._

_Both Canadas were starring at him. America tried to speak but nothing would come out. He starred at them both helplessly confused._

If this is the after life, it's horrible, _America thought._

_Suddenly, child Canada and new Canada burst into flames. America cried out in horror and tried to get to them to help but his legs wouldn't move. Tears swelled up in his eyes as he watched the two versions of his brother burn in front of him. Both started to wave at the same time._

"_Aurevoir*****" they said before disappearing completely._

_America was alone again, in a place that was white, whiter than white._

America woke up with a gasp of horror. He breath heavily and noticed he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His heart was pounding hard and his head hurt a lot. He cursed under his breath and rested his hand over his heart.

Just as he was telling himself to calm down, he heard the cocking of a gun. It was then he noticed how bizarre everything was. He didn't recognize anything that was around him, the send, the coverts, the pillows, the inside of the tent, anything.

Slowly, he turned towards the sound of the gun cocking and held his breath as he spotted his beloved Canada.

"_Bon soir._******"

* * *

><p>* Friend or foe?<p>

** So? Is it a fat ass?

*** Hun? How so?

**** He's special

***** Farewell

****** Good night

* * *

><p>So I feel like I need to clearify the 'Good night' the way Canada says it it's the equavilent to 'Good day' or 'Good afternoon' so it's like a 'hello it's dark out' type of salutation. Of course, it's more clear in French than it is in English because English can easily be interpretted another way when, I find, French is more straight forward U_U<p>

So, I don't remember in what chapter I said this but since I'm done this chapter, I need to work on chapter 8 of DB but I won't do that xD I like where this story is headed, btw its going to end soon or I can make it much longer, anyways, since I feel bad about the giant gap between Ch 14 and 15, I'll write CH 16 and then write Chapter 8 of DB.

**Light My Heart:** .net/s/7313544/1/Light_My_Heart

**Servant Of Evil:** .net/s/7357242/1/Servant_Of_Evil

See you in the next chapter! xD


	16. Down Hill To Rock Bottom

And so, the highly anticipated (or at least I hope) chapter 16, Down Hill To Rock Bottom, is finally complete and uploaded! So the situation of the whole war, btw this chapter is longer than any other one, but the situation of the whole war is now: Japan is trying to get somewhere safe and find a way to go back home, Germany is thinking of taking over America to get America back, Canada has captured America, Russia is preparing his invasion of Germany and Hong Kong is thinking the whole war over and is going through a personal dilema xD

Daaaaammmmnnn!

So what's going to happen next?

FIND OUT! I'M NOT KEEPING YOU ANY LONGER SO ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>"<em>Was*!<em>" Germany yelled angrily. "America has been captured! How is this possible! Canada wasn't even close to Washington DC!"

"_Verzeihung, sir_.**" The German informer bowed apologetically. "It seems that America tried to help and was captured during battle after having been caught in an explosion."

"_Dummkopf!***_" Germany cursed uselessly.

The angry German threw himself in his chair and covered his face with his hands as he attempted to think. He had sent an insanely large portion of his soldiers in America leaving him very vulnerable; now that America was captured, it would be very difficult to get his soldiers back home even if the land itself was not yet lost.

"Lost…" Germany mumbled.

For a moment, he thought about everything he had taken up in his life. When he backed up Austria in his war with Serbia that soon turned to World War I, when he decided to take his revenge on every country, especially France, for having duped him and held him responsible for everything that had caused World War I and led to World War II. Those things he did, knew were wrong but what he was doing now was right.

Germany slammed his fist on his desk. He knew what he was doing was right, he knew he was on right side, that he wasn't the bad guy for once. He knew that Canada was the one at fault, that he had to help America, that he had to stop this war before it got even worse than both World Wars combined. It was a risked move sending almost all of his forces to America to fight Canada, but it was worth taking.

Germany abruptly stood and glared at the desk in front of him. This time he refused to lose, because for once, he was fighting for the right reasons and was not being led by rage. He wasn't going to lose.

Not this time.

The land of America was not yet lost and would soon be since their leader was not there to command. Germany would take his place; he would convince the Americans to let him lead them to get America back and to beat Canada. However, he couldn't leave his country leaderless but he knew just how to solve that problem.

Germany grabbed his coat and quickly slipped it on, "Find me Italy, prepare me a private jet headed to America and get Austria here right away." Germany ordered.

_XoxOXoxO_

"It seems that Canada has captured America." Informed Lithuania.

Russia paced back and forth not sure what to make of the news. This was good, Canada's enemy was captured but the country itself was yet to be taken over. What would happen to America now?

"If luck is on our side, Germany is thinking of taking over America and getting the idiot back," Russia mumbled aloud. "Then, this means it's the perfect time to start our attack."

"Sir, we're not done the arrangements necessary to start the invasion properly." Lithuania hurried to point out.

"I don't care." Russia hissed. "Most of Germany's soldiers are in America in a battle they're losing. Germany is probably preparing something to help out the burger eating bastard and while he's distracted, it's our time to strike."

Russia paused for a moment when he realised how reckless he sounded. Sure it was a good opportunity but his army had to be ready to a certain degree for any invasion of the kind to work.

"How ready is the army?" Russia asked.

"…I'd say three more days." Lithuania answered in a small voice, barely audible.

"Too long." Russia hissed. "Give them orders to attack with everything we've got."

_OxoXOxoX_

The news of America's capture had reached even England's ear. He sat alone, isolated, in France's old office. For some reason, the joy he expected to feel for his old colony wasn't present. He felt sad for America, even tormented by the thought of the unification. No matter how much America pissed him off at times, he still loved that narcissistic American like any friend, or even brother, would.

Tormented by this confusing thought, England tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the table at a fast pace. Finally, with a slam on the desk, he had come to a decision. He ordered his men to bring him France.

France was in a sorry state. Do to being tortured day and night, his blonde hair had taken a red-ish tint. His skin was much darker and bruised in this disgusting tan created by dry blood and dirt. The only thing that remained of the old France was the colour of his eyes, yet the blue that shone brightly and proudly was replaced by gloom and misery.

For a moment, a very short one, England felt remorse.

"Leave us." He ordered dryly as he walked around his desk and in front of France.

The soldiers who had brought France in left quickly with a short and brief salute.

England starred at the man on the floor, unable to hold himself up with his broken legs. He didn't look at England, nor did he think of speaking to him.

"Frog." England whispered, almost for old time's sake.

France didn't move. Emptily, he kept starring at the ground.

The Brit's heart ached.

"I…I didn't think I would ever break you down." England stuttered followed by an awkward laugh.

Slowly, France tilted his head upwards and starred straight into England's eyes. "Happy?" He asked. The French man's voice was croaked, used and low. It seemed as though it was painful for France to speak, this would have been caused by the countless hours he'd spent screaming dear mercy.

Happy.

England thought that feeling over. He had achieved part of his goal. He had taken over France and broken him, he'd seen France at his most pitiful and now all that was left was to make the man disappear. However, the mere thought of having France leave was almost sickening to England.

England closed his eyes for a little while. He thought of a world without France. A world without fine cuisine that he adored, but would never admit to loving. A world without photography or movies since France had been the founder of those wonderful activities. But most of all, a world without that little blonde twit with a perverted grin flirting with everything waltzing around.

A world without France would have been horrible. A world without France will be horrible.

England fell to his knees as tears gently rolled down his cheeks. He dropped his head between his shoulders and cried the stupidity he had committed. France smiled a broken smile and leaned his head against England's.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." France whispered. "_Bienvenu._****"

_OxoXOxoX_

Exhausted, out of it yet perseverant, Japan ran through the forest nearing Hensei. His lungs were on fire, he could barely feel his legs anymore but he had to make it soon. Suddenly, the sound of voices alerted the Japanese man and made him halt all movements. He listened attentively.

"I don't like this." Said an English soldier. "I don't like where the war is going at all. I can't even believe I violated all those people…"

"You must be new at war." Another soldier with a thick Russian accent responded. "War is based on hatred, to not feel regret you must hate with a burning passion."

"But that doesn't mean the war is necessary…" The English soldier persisted.

"Da, the war is necessary." Conquered the Russian soldier. "This war is going to put our countries at the very top, we're going to get rid of those German Nazis and those fat Americans who are constantly running the economy will be gone as well."

"When you put it that way…"

Suddenly another soldier's voice was heard, too close for comfort. "Guys! We're starting the invasion now! Get to your posts!"

Japan was taken aback, never had he thought that an invasion of Germany would happen from the French/Belgian border. It was now more than necessary for him to warn Germany and get back home as soon as possible. He needed to help out.

Japan waited patiently for the enemy soldiers to be far enough away to successfully sneak into Belgium. Once that was accomplished, he quickly made his way to Hensei where he contacted Belgium. He urgently requested a plane that would take him back home and then he called Germany.

_OxoXOxoX_

"Where are you going?" Austria asked.

"I'm leaving to get America back." Germany instructed, "I'll be bring Italy along with his soldiers."

"Didn't you send all of them along with your own soldiers?" Austria questioned.

"Not all," Germany admitted looking away, "Italy was paranoid about getting attacked and wanted to keep some of them home…but I think he just didn't want them to get hurt."

Austria chuckled. "Probably." He looked around. "Where is the boy anyways?"

Just as suddenly as he was mentioned, Italy burst into the room whaling.

"Germany! Germany! Germany!" He cried over and over. "It's horrible! Russia is going to invade you!"

Germany and Austria exchanged confused glances. "In…vade?" Austria mumbled. "Where would you get such an idea?"

"That's not funny Italy." Germany schooled.

"I'm not lying! Japan called from Belgium!" Italy cried waving his arms frantically. "He said that he over heard the enemy's conversation as he was sneaking away! They're starting it now!"

Sure enough, a few more German informers ran in the room informing Germany that small villages and towns from the enemy borders had been attacked by enemy troops. Germany cursed as he smacked his forehead.

"I can't deal with this!" He grumbled to himself. "All my soldiers are gone! I'm going to be taken over in no time!"

Austria patted Germany's shoulder. "Go on ahead to America." Austria instructed. "It seems that I'll be joining the war."

_OxoXOxoX_

Nothing but news about the war erupting in Europe and North America filled the media around the world. No matter how many channels China would flip through, it seemed that it was on everyone's mind. Asia wasn't technically implicated yet, Hong Kong's involvement was considered repaying a debt and strengthening the bond between China and Canada. However, China knew that the second Japan would make a move; all of Asia would be concerned. What had surprised China was that Japan had done no such thing to help his fellow allies.

"We've receive notice that America is falling to Canadian hands." Informed the show tell person who seemed worried about such progression. "Do to this event we have summoned war specialists and politicians to speak about the effects of the Third World War on China."

China shut the television off.

_Third World War? Pah!_

China angrily starred at the blank television. The words kept ringing in his head.

Third World War.

Third World War.

Third World War.

The Third god damned World War!

So far Canada, America, Cuba, Russia, Hong Kong, Germany, Italy, France, Scotland, England, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia and Japan were rapped up in the conflict. No matter how much of shut in China knew he was, he knew that more countries were speculating about joining the war.

He didn't want to believe it, but it was clear to everyone else in the world, it was the Third World War. There was already the use of nuclear weapons on America but thankfully, it was just once.

"I don't like this, aru." China grumbled to himself as he thought more into the situation.

The Chinese man stood up abruptly and kicked over the small table resting in front of his seat. Never had he gotten this angry or frustrated before.

_What about the ONU? Has everyone forgotten about that damn organisation! _China hissed to himself and the world. _It was to prevent the Third World War and here we are now!_

Burying his face in his hands to stop himself from crying, China sighed deeply.

"Never had I thought…" He mumbled to himself.

"_War changes people and that's a lesson you'll have to figure out the hard way."_

Yes.

He had said that.

"Never had I thought…"

China thought about Canada's shy, quiet yet always smiling face the rare times he had noticed him. He always seemed like such a young, bright, innocent boy.

"Never had I thought he would have been the one to start all of this…"

China then thought about America. How did the elder brother of the country that started this war felt? Especially since Canada's main target was America himself. If China had to decide on one feeling, it would be dead. It wasn't to foreshadow the events that would most likely take place if Canada won the war, but the feeling of being an empty person just living for the sake of living. A feeling that China, nor anyone in the world, couldn't begin to understand.

The Chinese man let himself fall back into his seat and starred out the window to his left.

"No one knows where this war will end up or how long it will last." China announced to no one in particular. "But the decision lays in the hands of those involved the deepest. I hope you realised this and act thinking about it, Hong Kong."

_OxoXOxoX_

Japan gazed outside the window of the Belgian jet that was carrying him back to his country. With a weary smile, he sighed and slowly closed his eyes and thought about his allies. He had no news on how they were doing and he hoped they weren't in too much of a rough condition. Peacefully, which was surprising considering the current situation of things, Japan fell asleep well away that when he would open his eyes again, he knew he would be in Tokyo, ready to give orders as soon as he stepped out of the aircraft.

_XoxOXoxO_

Germany starred out the window as well; Italy was sleeping next to him and leaning on his shoulder. The blonde man only thought how it was good that at least one of them could sleep.

The German wondered how Japan was doing, where he was and if he was home yet. He knew that now he could count of Japanese support but didn't know how long it would take for the help to get to where it needed to be.

"_Möchten Sie gerne etwas trinken_?*****" Asked a flight attendant. She giggled when she saw Italy snuggling Germany in his sleep.

Germany blushed lightly. "_N-nein…Danke._" He answered and the flight attendant nodded before leaving.

Germany watched her leave and then rested his stare on Italy. He hoped that Austria was holding up and that the small specks of bruises a little everywhere on his body weren't spreading too quickly.

_OxoXOxoX_

Hong Kong sat alone in the tent he shared with Canada. He faced the situation of the Third World War head on. He visualised all of it in a simple matter in his mind, there are two roads, one curving to the right and the other to the left.

On the left was the victory of America and allies, this would mean that China would suffer minor consequences for serving as an ally to Canada and company but this would not compare to what Canada would face. Nevertheless, even after everything that happened so far, Hong Kong still admired and loved Canada.

On the right there was Canada's victory involving total control of North America and a new world power. China would also gain status. However, with Russia on the same side, who knows how long the war would last?

Two choices.

Two tough choices.

* * *

><p>* What<p>

** Sorry sir

*** Idiot

**** Welcome back

***** Would you like something to drink? In German

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN!<p>

Lol with this whole chapter I didn't include Canada or America not ONCE! HAHAHA!

But don't worry, now there's a high chance that the entire chapter 17 is going to be Canada and America ONLY! xD

But since Austria joined the war that means *drum roll* HUNGARY'S IN ON THIS WHOLE THING TOO! I'm not sure if I'll make Prussia pop up or not but considering everything that's going on, I don't think it would make much sense U_U

Btw, considering England, this was always meant to happen. I never saw England actually murdering France, honestly, I wanted to make him this double agent type of thing but instead this ended up happening. I preffer this though, it shows how **I** really view England. XD

So now with all this shit going on and me over using the word 'but' I'll leave you still wondering what the hell is going to happen to the world and _**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**_!


	17. There's No Going Back

So now it's time to promote another story I'm writting and I will actually comment at the bottom of this thing ;p

_**Around The World and To You: **_This story basically consists of Canada running around the world looking for the love of his life, the story is in the PruCan section so you can surely guess who he ends up with XD I take requests each chapter so if you want him to go a specific country you need to be the first to comment on the new chapter XD Besides that, I don't take OC countries

NOW ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"How about you give a good reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger?" Canada suggested darkly.<p>

America starred into the pistol and back to his brother. "I can't." He admitted. "It's not like it would kill me either."

Canada pulled the trigger, the bullet landed deep into America's chest. The blow caused the American to fall back on the pallet and clutch the wound.

"Should I shoot again?" Canada asked moving closer to the straw bed.

America wasn't going to pretend to be strong just to have another bullet cruelly penetrate his skin; he shook his head. However, it had never been a question of whether America wanted to be shot again or not, Canada pulled the trigger once more, this time ripping through his stomach.

America couldn't resist howling in pain. He tried glaring at Canada, but he couldn't. All he could muster up was a pitiful look causing the sadistic blonde to grin.

"Not so heroic, eh?"

The _eh_ had clearly been forced as if to remind America of how he used to tease Canada. It was a cruel joke placed by the man hiding in America's beloved brother's body.

"It's not over. My people will fight." America barked back.

Canada quickly pulled the trigger twice to shut the American up. He could care less about his people, but he wouldn't take their lives away. He wouldn't hurt innocent people; the ones who died so far had the Americans to blame for not evacuating the city. Or simply giving up.

"I enjoy breaking it to you," Canada started with a malicious grin spreading from one side to another, "but ever since we captured you, my troops have been closing in on Washington DC at a faster pace. We have two days of battle left before arriving to our goal."

Despair could not be hidden from the face of the hero; he didn't know what he was supposed to do to stop the invasion from happening. What would happen to the world? What would Russia do to everyone when he'd be gone?

Russia.

America hadn't forgotten about him just yet. Sure, he had been wrapped up with the conflict with his brother and the war, but Russia's face remained engraved in his mind. He still remembered that look in the Russian's eyes when he had accused the former of influencing Canada.

America knew he was right.

He knew Russia was behind all of it.

Canada would never have started all of this on his own. The Canada America remembered was a kind, white canvas that could easily have been painted any colour. It was a miracle that he had managed to stay pure for so long, but no heart was without darkness. Russia had been the one to find that darkness in sweet Canada's heart and add to it with poisoned words.

"I know what you're thinking." Canada started monotone, "You think Russia's controlling me, making me do what I'm doing."

America silently stared at his brother, trying to ignore the pain.

Canada glanced at his brother, "But he's not." The slightly taller blonde stated, "He woke up this rage inside of me that shouldn't have been dormant for so long. I'm finally doing what I should have done all those years back, I should have been standing up for myself and that's what I'm doing now."

"D-destroying isn't standing up for yourself…" America wheezed.

"It's proving a point," Canada hissed, "It's saying that I won't take shit anymore. I won't break up your fights, I won't let you control me, I won't let you slide for any of the pain you inflicted on me staring from when we were born. This, America, is karma."

"So many things date from over hundreds of years ago." America stated, "You need to let go—"

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT LETTING GO!" The Canadian yelled loudly tightening his grip on the revolver. "Don't **ever** talk to me about letting go. **Ever**. You who commit acts of evil right and left claiming them to be noble causes! Invading Afghanistan under the pretence of their being nuclear weapons? Well, where are they America! Invading Vietnam just because—" America opened his mouth to conquer but Canada quickly shot him to shut him up, "I'm sorry, you didn't invade," Canada decided to correct himself in a mockingly sarcastic way, "You tried to help them in their civil war…my ass! You invaded them just because they were about to turn to communism! You always stuck your nose in things that weren't any of your business! You always started barged into countries you wanted to control due to them being potential threats! You're a paranoid son of a bitch! And because of all that, I was stuck with most of your problems! I hate you!"

For the most part, Canada spoke the truth. America did have a tendency to stick his nose in the business of others and he did have a tendency to give the bad impression. He was never held accounted for it because he was one of the world's greatest powers. On the other hand, the world's greatest power was in the clutches of this neutral country with a poor military known as Canada.

How embarrassing.

How humiliating.

"You create pain wherever you go," Canada concluded, "when you've never felt the sting of your own actions. Don't you ever dare think any of Afghanistan, Vietnam, Cambodia, Iran, Iraq or the others will ever forget what you did to us. "

The blonde American was at a loss of words. He was broken, he was upset, he was regretful, and he was in physical pain as well at a general loss.

With a grin, Canada spoke again:

"Your silence is an admission of everything I just said."

"I'm not perfect!" America yelled, "I know I make mistakes! Everyone does! You always got mixed up in my crap because everyone counted on you to keep me grounded!"

Canada laughed, "They considered me fit to rule over both the land of Canada and America?" He asked, "Well I'm in the process of doing so."

"T-that's not what I meant!"

"It's sure as hell as what you said." Canada hissed lowly leaning closely to America's face, "Everyone wanted me to keep you grounded then I will. You won't bother anymore countries, you won't stir more trouble, you won't start another Cold War and you won't cause anymore pain. The world's going to be perfectly wonderful without you."

_XoxOXoxO_

Running through the streets of Berlin in search for the governmental building, Hungary wondered over and over what had pushed Austria to join the war. When they had spoken about it after the ONU meeting to deal with the situation, Austria had said it was something he'd rather not get involved in.

_Austria…_

As Hungary entered the governmental building she couldn't help but notice how tense and worried some of the Germans and Austrians seemed. She paid no more heed then need to be until she reached the meeting chamber. She opened the large doors and quickly pinpointed Austria.

"Austria!" She called catching the man's attention.

He looked away from the computer he was sitting behind and concentrated on her. He was surrounded by books and files, opened and closed, and the documents were spread all over the large table he was occupying.

"What is this? I thought you didn't want to get involved!"

"I didn't." Austria admitted truthfully. "However the situation is much graver than it was before. Germany is being invaded."

_Invaded?_ Hungary repeated in her mind as shock took over.

"S-shouldn't Germany be taking care of this…?"

"He should," Austria answered turning his attention back to the computer and papers around him. "Conversely Germany is supposed to be in America right now to help them get their leader back."

Hungary was visibly lost and Austria vaguely explaining the situation to her was of no help what so ever. Taking a deep breath, Hungary walked around the table and pulled a seat next to the aristocrat. After a few short seconds of silence he began explaining to her the events that pushed his decision to join the war as well as putting her up to date without forgetting any detail.

Hungary listened attentively and repressed her few urges of outburst due to shock. She learned that Canada had probably lost it, America had been captured, the land of America was in chaos, France had been successfully invaded and the English and Russian army had combined forces to invade Germany.

"If I turned a blind eye to this war for a second longer," Austria paused and glared at the virtual screen before him, "It probably would have been too late to act…for all I know it might still be too late."

Hungary forced a reassuring smile, Austria made a point. If Germany were to be invaded, then the other surrounding countries would have no further protection and would be destined to invasion as well.

"We can still act or hold off the invasion until Germany returns." Hungary suggested optimistically.

"We?" Austria repeated.

Hungary grinned, "Every time you were in a bind I came to save you," she reminded, "This time is no different. Let's work together in working out this mess."

Austria blushed, "You're making me out to be the girl in this relationship…" he pointed out.

"For all the world knows you could be," Hungary teased.

With a smirk, the two got to work in quickly deploying troops strategically and thinking of efficient ways to counter attack.

_OxoXOxoX_

Germany had arrived in America tired but filled with adrenaline which was rather contradicting, as for Italy, he was still half asleep. Germany did his best to guide the sleepy Italian properly as he made his way out of the hotel and entered a scheduled car that would bring them to the White House.

Germany had tried working on the speech he would give to the American population but he had a great difficulty writing it. He remembered how he was judged for his previous mistakes, how the Americans would view his wanting to help as some sort of invasion, betrayal or dictatorship in the making. However, Germany was confident that when the gravity of the situation would be explained to the Americans that they would agree in his temporary control of the country to take back America.

At the White House, the situation was chaotic. All of the representatives of each American state and territory had gathered and tried to decide what they would do about the situation. Germany knew that his first step was to convince these important figures of his idea.

He was lead to the presidential office that had quickly been rearranged in this meeting room. There was a big, transparent table; the other furniture that used to be in the room was gone to make place for everyone. The room was buzzing with noise and nervous confessions about the land's future.

Shyly, which was somewhat unusual for the German, he tried to grab their attention but his efforts were in vain. He tried again, feeling the annoyance of being unheard getting to his head when finally he blew up. Germany's voice roared loudly demanding silence, waking up Italy and sure as hell shutting up the Americans.

Everyone starred at him wide eyed.

"Thank you," Germany sighed adjusting his tie nervously, "We are all discussing the future of the land of America but this land has no future if we don't get America back from the enemy."

"Obviously," Agreed sarcastically the American representing Texas, "The question is how? He was the one leading us, approving the military's plans and giving permission for everything. It's noted he wasn't doing such a good job but now we can't do anything."

Germany sighed deeply as he readied himself for the upcoming brouhaha. He glanced quickly at Italy who smiled widely and gave him a comforting thumb up.

"I have a plan," Germany started. He paused examining everyone in the room. "If I could have temporary control over the land of America's people and decisions, we could get him back."

_XoxOXoxO_

England had requested some fresh clothes for France without telling his servants of his intentions. He hadn't given anyone access to the room ever since he had broken down in front of his sworn enemy begging forgiveness.

He gave the fresh clothes to France and tended to some of the physical wounds with the first aid kit that was kept in the office. France hadn't said much, he had let himself be taken care of however England had yet to hear the words: 'Let's think of something to get out of this mess'.

France smirked, "You're staring at me as if you want something." He pointed out, "Perhaps it is my gorgeous body? Even if it is filled with scars and bruises."

England shot him a playful glare; he had truly missed France's sexual comments. "You wish," he snorted.

"Then what is it you wish?" France inquired, "Surely, it's something."

England took a deep sigh, "I'm in a mess." He stated.

"Yes, as am I."

"We need to get out," England declared seriously.

France nodded, "Perhaps we do."

"Not perhaps!" England raised his voice, "We need to get out and go neutral! This wasn't our business, we never should have joined!"

"I conquer." France admitted dryly, "This is our problem; Canada and America are like our children. We found them; we raised them and now look what they're doing. At least it's not America again but it's Canada. Canada! Our angel!"

"You kick a dog too much, it'll bite back*." England stated, "You need to admit that America pushed it, but this isn't biting back this is eating alive."

"Exactly, Canada needs to stop this."

"Of course he does but you can't just expect him to drop it! After everything he started!" England growled frustrated by the whole situation. The entire time he had been speaking, and before that, he had been thinking about how he could have prevented everything from getting as bad as this. "The consequences he's going to face are going to be horrible! Even worse than the treaty of Versailles for Germany**! There's no going back for him France! There's nothing we can do!"

France chuckled somewhat annoying England, "We've never seen eye to eye, have we England?" He stated more than asked. "Do what you wish, if you let me go free and give me control of France again, nicely leaving with your soldiers I will fight this war properly and do what I judge right."

"It's not that simple!" England yelled unable to contain this feeling he couldn't describe. "I can't just leave! Scotland's all for whatever Canada is doing and won't back down and even if I found a way to get around him, it's not the same for Canada! I can't be declared neutral without that boy coming at me for revenge!"

Suddenly, it dawned on France.

He quietly stared at England the man he had known since they'd suddenly appeared in the world but this was the first time he'd seen the Brit in such a situation.

"England…" France started in an almost whisper, his voice very soft, "Are you afraid of Canada?"

_XoxOXoxO_

Italy was waiting outside the White House patiently. He knew there was no place for him in that meeting room, that Germany was the one asking for temporary control over America and himself. As he waited Italy plunged himself in thoughts, he wondered why he couldn't have been as courageous as his grandfather, why he had to be scared all the time. Why was that exactly? He wished he could have been of some use to Germany or anyone for that matter.

His train of thought was interrupted when Germany walked out the White House sighing deeply. He wiped his forehead and loosened his tie. The blond man than spotted Italy and smiled. Italy smiled back and skipped towards Germany.

"How did it go?" Asked the Italian.

Germany sighed once again, "If they wouldn't have agreed to my proposition," Germany paused and glanced at the snow coloured home, "Do you think I'd be in a good mood?"

Italy hugged Germany, "Hurray! Now we're sure to win the war!" He chirped happily.

Germany laughed softly, "They did apply conditions to my temporary rule," Germany mentioned. He wasn't about to explain any further until Italy asked to know, "Whenever I want to make a move, I have to consult the military officials and debate with them about why said tactic will be affective. Until the officials agree with me, I'm not allowed to do anything. As for governing the land, I have no power over that. The representatives of each state and territory of the land of America will keep governing their own parts using the same amount of money they had been given prior to America's capture."

"Well that's good!" Italy concluded, "Let's go get some gelato to celebrate!"

"They have ice cream here, not gelato***." Germany informed causing Italy to pout, "Nevertheless, I can't accept your invitation because I need to get to work. The enemies are closer to Washington DC than I, or any one, prefer. We need to fend them off."

"Oh…" Italy seemed somewhat disappointed but his expression soon changed to that of determination, "Then I'll help too!"

Germany was visibly surprised and dumbfound. "…R-really?"

"Considering I don't have to send my men fighting…"

Now Germany smirked, "That's the Italy I know."

_OxoXOxoX_

Russia sat in the largest house found in _Frankfurt_. It was easy getting this far in the country without encountering too many problems, but now his men were tired and needed rest. Russia had found this home to his liking and had adopted it. The mansion had once been grandiose; the outside was composed of red bricks along with carefully polished oak boards. The window frame was made of the same oak but contained little cherubs carefully carved to the smallest detail. Regardless, the inside of the house must have been something twice as magnificent as the outside.

However Russia never got to see the inside fore he had blown the house up with a tank. Only a little girl crying fled from the house, the cruel Russian assumed that her parents and possible siblings were killed in the blast.

Nevertheless Russia sat in the house, contemplating how much more beautiful it now was compared to before. He preferred the grim atmosphere that had settled in compared to the old happy, carefree one that had once existed.

The war was going well for Russia, too well. At first Russia started to worry about this realization but shrugged it off as he figured it might have only been just his imagination. He hummed quietly to himself a loving song as he thought about Canada and about this wonderful, new alliance.

"H-hey…H-h-help me…" A croaked cry interrupted Russia.

Russia stood from his seat and followed the cry that was slowly getting louder and louder until finally he stumbled on a little boy, bloodied and wounded. He was trapped under the debris of the fallen roof.

Russia starred down at him with a malevolent grin but the young boy hadn't noticed.

"Help…" He repeated, "Please…"

Russia crouched near the boy to examine him further. He had blonde hair tinted orange by his own blood, the same went for his pale skin. The one figure Russia assumed hadn't been ruined by his body fluid were his deep blue eyes.

"Are you hurting?" Russia asked amused.

The boy nodded, "Help me…"

"Do you enjoy hurt?" Russia continued ignoring the boy's desperate plea.

The child shook his head, "H—"

"Then I shall teach you to love hurt." Russia declared. A grabbed a bent pipe that was sticking out of the ground and with the force of ten thousand humans piped up on steroids, he ripped it clear from the ground.

The young boy was now shaking like a leaf as Russia slowly ambled towards him, the Russian's intentions clear as day.

* * *

><p>* I don't know if that's how you say it word for word but it's close enough<p>

** _**Quick History Lesson In Case You Don't Already Know This**_: After World War I the Treaty of Versailles was discussed by the Triple Alliance (England, France and Russia) which was basically a bunch punishments that were imposed on Germany, one of the punishments was to repay all the damage that was caused on Europe. To have an idea of how long that took and how much the cost was, Germany just finished repaying the damage a few years ago (like about 5 or something like that). Germans did not approve but what could they say?

*** I don't necessarily know if that's true for the most part but since it's that way in Canada, I assume the same way for our neighbours. _**Just In Case You Don't Know:**_ Gelato is like ice cream but better tasting (in my opinion)

* * *

><p>WHY AM I SO MEAN TO CHILDREN!<p>

People are watching over my back as I write this *cough* Dana *cough*

* * *

><p>Well that was ubber awkward and something that happened a day ago xD See I was in Photography class, we all have our computers in that class, and I finished writting this chapter and was attempting to write the author's comment when Dana started reading what I was writting which scared the shit out of me U_U<p>

However, like it or not, WWIII is comming to an end but now **it's your time to choose**! There are two ways the story can go:

**A)** - _Short version = 3 more chapters or less_

**B)** -_ Longer (ish) version = 5 more chapters or less_

See I'm very indecisive about the whole thing so I figured I'd let you guys vote xD So enjoy!

AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	18. More Than Fear, I'm Terrified

**WHAT HAS MY INSANE MIND CREATED!**

**Anyways, it's been a while since I've uploaded this story as well (my retarded way of keeping it alive just a little longer)**

**So I've been busy with school and blah blah blah, who really gives a fuck anyways right?**

**There's a lot of swearing and detailed bloodshed scene...shananigans...as you've noticed so I'm wondering if I should make this M or something? Leave your comments telling me your thoughts U_U**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Fear…fear is an understatement…" England whispered, "More than fear, I'm terrified of Canada. I don't understand what's happened to him."<p>

"I could tell you that I understand," France began. He received a confused look from the Brit, "But then I'd be lying."

"See? That's it! There's just no making sense to it!" England growled slapping his palms on his face in frustration.

"There is; my hypothesis is that Canada has been afflicted by hate." France explained, "Never once have I ever seen Canada afflicted by hate, the closest thing to it, that I've seen and that you've seen as well, was anger in 1812."

"Yes but that was over a hundred years ago," England paused, thinking about the events of 1812 quickly, "You've said it yourself, Canada's an angel…or was…"

"Have you ever heard the tale of the angel who fell from heaven only to land in the palm of the Devil?" France asked, "In this case, Canada is the angel; both so pure but both so vulnerable. The angel fell after a moment of carelessness; this carelessness was found in Canada weeks – no – months ago, at the World Meeting session."

"So you're supposing that Russia could have played the part of the Devil?" England concluded.

"Yes, it's logical, is it not?" France continued, "Russia had never truly forgiven America for anything he had done; taking what was most precious to him and turn it against him is a cruel but fitting revenge, no?"

"I agree to some extent but portraying Canada as what America treasures the most is a little…exaggerated…" England admitted pacing around the room.

"Blind as ever to love, England." France teased with a sigh earning a glare from the English country, "Was America's feelings for Canada not obvious to you in 1812?"

"There you go bringing up that event again! Does everything revolve around that damned revolution!" England hissed, the date clearly marked a taboo subject for him.

"A part, yes." France answered, "In 1812, America attempted invading Canada, but it wasn't any kind of invasion; he wanted to unify North America."

"Well that was obvious, one of his crazy citizens prophesized the unification as well as the birth of a much more powerful country." England specified.

"Yes but, when you think about it," France continued insistently, "Up till now, just before this war broke out, North America was basically unified without being officially unified. America and Canada had an understanding about certain things such as both would always trade goods with each other and be each other's most important trading partner, as well as providing extra supplies like clean water, America would, in exchange, provide military protection."

"But there was still a border showing some sign of diversity." England stated.

"Indeed, but America and Canada shared the longest, unprotected border in History." France reminded, "Before this war, Canadians and Americans could come and go to either lands without need of passports."

"All right, so they were pretty close," England finally agreed, "But that doesn't mean America's in love with him."

Slightly frustrated, France sighed and restarted his point from 1812, "When America attempted his invasion on Canada, it wasn't…it wasn't _normal_." France began struggling with his words, "He didn't want Canada for the natural resources from which a huge profit could be made, he didn't want Canada because he was a threat, he wanted Canada because he wanted someone to…to share the experience."

"You have a few seconds to explain yourself before I punch you." England stated clearly vexed.

"It's the same situation as a man wanting a wife, a partner in general, to experience all the events the world has to offer," France struggled with his thoughts which was abnormal for the poetic man, "America knew he was going to win the revolution with or without Canada's help, however, like a man given the opportunity of a lifetime, the success was next to meaningless if not shared properly with anyone. I know it's hard to understand but America's imposition on Canada was the equivalent of… well… marriage."

"Marriage?" England repeated unconvinced.

"Yes. Look, I know I didn't explain very well what I meant, I'm still roughed up by the horrible treatment I've been receiving." France's words stung England to the core causing him to look away, "Nevertheless, it remains that America isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, surely you've noticed some unnatural behaviour that could have possibly hinted to specific feelings for Canada?"

"That's hard to say since relatively everything America does is abnormal." England stated hard headedly.

"I give you that, but what about all the meetings?" France mentioned, "Whenever America wasn't causing a ruckus or speaking, did you not notice his eyes wandering time to time to Canada? Or, in your case, to a seemingly empty seat?"

"Well…yes…"

There was a moment of silence as England remembered noticing a few times where America's gazed wandered from the speaker to emptiness. All those times, he had assumed the American had been daydreaming of superheroes or spies and since Canada was barely noticeable back then, it was highly possible he had his eyes on the younger nation.

"It's absurd…I mean…they're brothers…" England denied clinging to the last, petty argument he could muster.

"They were deemed brothers since they were found together," France concluded, "We have no concrete proof that they truly are, but it's probably for that same reason that the love America had for his brother was made innocent or was simply oblivious up to now."

"What makes you think that?" England asked.

"There is a limit to where brotherly love can go," France declared, "Openly attacking and declaring that one wants to destroy his or her sibling is where the line is made, as for the one shared among lovers, there is none. America was in deep denial at the beginning of the war but, even if he claims that he's accepted the reality of things, he hasn't. He loves Canada too much, he cherishes the bond and moments they once shared too much to accept that they were destroyed to this point."

"That's just a hypothesis," England insisted, "In other cases the brotherly bond is much stronger than that."

"Actually, it's been proven just now." France conquered earning a bamboozled look from England, "You love me don't you? Why else would you cry and beg forgiveness to me?"

Before France could continue his point England punched him square in the face knocking him over. The Brit was encumbered with a large blush, "You bloody frog! When will you develop modesty! The whole world isn't in love with you!" England yelled.

France laughed rubbing his sore cheek.

"Aye, what a cute display."

Both blondes froze and slowly directed their gaze to the door frame where stood Scotland, smoking a cigarette and holding a revolver.

"Scot—"

"Shut it you bloody English pig!" Scotland barked pointing the gun and cocking it. "In cahoots with the enemy, aye? A suitable punishment will be in order for such act of betrayal, get 'em boys."

Fifteen soldiers flooded the room and grabbed both men by force, to England's dismay and humiliation; a vast majority of the soldiers that were ceasing them were his own.

* * *

><p><em>XoxOXoxO<em>

* * *

><p>"The first thin' you ough'ta know," The representative of Texas began, "Is that <em>Canadia's<em> camp is located just yonder Syracuse. The enemy troops are advancin' but we can still intercept them. If we manage to push them back and retake Syracuse, we get our America back."

Germany nodded, "You wouldn't happen to have a picture or map of some sort depicting how the enemy is positioned?" He asked.

"Yea, we gots a satellite image." Texas confirmed and snapped his fingers to have the image appear on a screen in front of them. "Right here is Syracuse, America is estimated to be around here," Texas circled the area with his index, "Canadia's got tight security surroundin' the city not the mention the lingerin' presence of the mustard gas which means we'd need to proceed with extreme caution."

"The civilians didn't have gas masks did they?" Germany asked.

"No they did not." Texas replied affirmatively.

"Then it's safe to assume that they're as good as dead. Besides, if there are hostages, the enemy will either dispose of them shortly or let them die a slow and painful death." Germany speculated. He looked over to Texas and noticed a weary look in his eyes, making him hesitate to proceed any further, "Wouldn't it be to our advantage if we simply performed the Blitz Krieg on Syracuse? We could begin with sending planes to drop bombs, then have tanks bomb…"

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Texas interrupted troubled.

"And why not?" Germany asked slightly annoyed.

"Because…what if we hit America?" Texas asked.

"You should know better than anyone that it wouldn't kill him," Germany growled, "it could even give him the opportunity to escape!"

"It would still hurt him!" Texas argued poorly. "And he's probably already wounded! What if, due to bomin', he can't use his legs no more? Then he can't escape! No, find something else!"

Germany stared intensely annoyed at the State in charge of approving the war manoeuvres until the reason for the bizarreness of Texas dawned on him.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Canada does it?" Germany asked. "Tell me the reason you don't want to bomb Syracuse, which is already a crumbling ruin, to save America isn't because you're afraid to hurt Canada!"

Texas averted his gaze to the ground, "Not like a Nazi bastard would understand." He spat.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Germany yelled slightly surprised he actually swore, "What do you want! To save America and triumph; to keep your damn country! Or to give in to Canada because you don't want to hurt him thus losing everything you stand for including yourself!"

"See! It's exactly what I said! You don't fuckin' get it!" Texas yelled back, "We want both! But we can't have both! And we don't know which one to choose! America hadn't made his mind up before he left and got caught!"

Germany sighed deeply and desperately tried to remain calm, "Look, the World is in a dire situation," Germany explained, "If America fails and is invaded, Germany fails and is invaded hence condemning the World! Thousands of Millions will die! The fate of the World literally rests in the battle to retake Syracuse! We don't have much time left before all is lost! Give me permission to Blitz Krieg the Canadian forces in Syracuse!"

Texas stared intensely at the screen portraying the satellite image of Canadian troops. The decision was simple but coming to terms with it wasn't the least bit.

* * *

><p><em>OxoXOxoX<em>

* * *

><p>Hong Kong timidly made his way to the tent where America was kept prisoner. About ten meters away from the location could he smell the thick stench of blood, gallons of spilled blood. Hong Kong swallowed loudly and forced himself to march on ignoring as best as he could the state he would find America.<p>

Shakily, he opened the tent to find almost all of the contents and furniture covered in dried and or fresh blood. In the middle of the crimson tainted room was a half naked America covered in scars and bruises, pale and barely breathing.

"M-mister America?" Hong Kong called.

America's eyes fluttered half open searching for the source of sound. Hong Kong's heart dropped at the sight of America. His body was in a petty condition but looking into his eyes depicted the state of his soul. His sky blue eyes that were once full of life were now filled with emptiness, not a glimpse of sorrow or humiliation present, merely emptiness.

"I…I brought food?" He whispered.

"Not…hungry…" America managed to word after what felt like forever.

Hong Kong walked to the broken man and kneeled next to him only to have him flinch away weakly.

_No man…._

"I brought some rice balls a-and some Peking duck…" He choked out. How Hong Kong pitied America in his sorry state.

_No man should ever…_

"No…" America refused.

_No man should ever suffer…_

"You must…or else you will…"

_Such humiliation…_

"…Or…else…what?"

_Such pain…_

_Such torment…_

_Such…_

_Such—_

"I…want to…die…" America worded before passing out with tears leaking from his eyes.

_No man should ever suffer such wretchedness…_

Hong Kong dropped the small wooden box where he kept the food for America and covered his face as he began to sob heavy tears.

_Is…is this truly war?_

* * *

><p><em>XoxOXoxO<em>

* * *

><p>America found himself in that familiar white room or area, whatever it was. The pain and soreness he felt was gone as was Hong Kong. He wasn't really sure what Hong Kong wanted, but the young Chinese region seemed confused and anguished. He felt bad for the man, even if he was his enemy.<p>

Suddenly, young Canada appeared before him and, momentarily, America was filled with joy. His subconscious took the liberty of informing him that this was only a dream, that young Canada would disappear as soon as his eyes would open to the real world.

A world that was not this one.

An imperfect world.

A world where Canada was not the little boy with a pure heart that now stood before him.

Young Canada ran towards America once more, giggling and with open arms.

"Amewica!" He cheered and landed face first in his chest.

"Hey…" America greeted softly as he hugged his little brother tightly.

"I missed you." Young Canada pouted.

"I missed you too." America replied.

"Why did you…"

America jolted, it wasn't the voice of young Canada anymore, the voice was older. In his arms was now a crying Canada dressed in the British battle uniform of 1812.

"Why did you hurt me?" Canada cried, his tears smudging the dirt on his face. "We…aren't we…brothers?"

America's heart began racing, he was troubled. Oh so troubled.

"I-I didn't mean to…I…I was trying to help…" America insisted at loss of words.

"You burned Toronto…I didn't…I didn't even do anything…" Canada cried burying his face in America's chest.

America hugged his brother tightly whispering repetitively:

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so, so sorry…"

Swiftly, Canada had disappeared. He was no longer in the troubled American's arms or anywhere to be found.

America growled and slapped himself. "I fucking hate this! Why does it happen every time I sleep!"

"Why does what happen?"

America turned around with a violent shake. There stood his beloved brother in his red sweater holding Kumajirou.

"Why are you crying bro?" Canada asked cocking his head to the side.

Sure enough, America began crying without realising it himself. He stood shakily and ran to his brother this time and hugged him.

"I missed you!" He cried.

"Ouch…" Kumajirou cried.

"O-oh…sorry…" America apologized giving the bear a little breathing space.

Then, the sound of a gun being cocked and the cold metal touching America's head forced him to stay motionless.

"Dumbass…life isn't a movie…" Canada laughed darkly, "There's no such thing as a happy ending."

Canada pulled the trigger and then…

Nothing.

* * *

><p><em>OxoXOxoX<em>

* * *

><p>Russia laid merrily on the ground in a pool of blood created by the blonde child he had slowly beaten to death with a metal pipe. He giggled to himself as he stared at the blood coloured moon.<p>

It was scientifically explained that the moon was only said colour due to reflecting the light emitting from Earth. Russia preferred believing that it was the blood of his victims.

"Soon enough…Germany…." Russia spoke aloud, to himself, "And then Austria…and then Hungary, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Italy, Romano, Greece, Romania, Turkey…all of Europe…and then all of Africa and Asia…lastly, the world."

Russia burst into laughter.

"Eventually it'll just be me and Canada." Russia concluded dreamily, "It'll be wonderful with troublesome America out of the way…Happiness, Canada, everything that he had will finally be mine…mine…only mine…"

* * *

><p><strong>Right so, I guess I speculated about bringing Prussia into the math and having Cuba appear more times? As you've noticed, the story is ending and I haven't done it yet and will not do it *you throw a brick at me*<strong>

**I don't know if you're curious about why I won't bring them back in but I'll tell you anyways xP**

**So Cuba first appeared for two reasons: 1 - To get the war started (bombing of Florida) 2 - To show the dramatic change happening in Canada (so how Canada has more authority and the cruelty that is being nurtured in his heart)**

**Prussia would have appeared due to his awesomeness but since I can't think of a reason to put him in, I will not and that will be the end of that...besides, he's getting plenty of 'populariness' time in my newest series AROUND THE WORLD TO YOU (Yaaaaayyy for promoting my stories!)**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**EDIT: Geezus wtf is wrong with my spelling xD Btw, this edit means that there will soon be a chapter 19 because I'm going to work with this story again. YAAYYYY**


	19. Our Problem Is Simple

**It's been a while since I've updated this story xD**

**Well more chaos continues and I added some comedy (that might be a bit bitter) with the arrival of -**

**No I'm not going to ruin it xP**

**Go figure it out yourselves, you lazies! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"Our problem is simple," Austria stated the meeting, he eyed every German, Austrian and Hungarian commander present, "Russia managed to circle Germany by putting to his advantage the conquered territory of his allies. Now Russia's strategy is a simple one as well, he plans to conquer every little city and slowly close in on Berlin. So far, the larger cities have resisted but the smaller ones fear the growing power of the enemy and simply give in. We need to stop that."<p>

"So we obviously just need to give a speech." Prussia stated leaning against his hand with a bored expression. He had been chosen as the representative of Germany in his younger brother's absence and clearly wasn't taking the situation seriously much to the frustration of Austria and Hungary.

"It's not that simple." Hungary explained, "We're going to have to use a signal to take over all electronics in the area to make sure it is heard."

"So?" Prussia asked not understanding the point.

"That means the enemy will have access to the speech too." Austria continued for Hungary would seemed to be on her breaking point.

"And?" Prussia asked, "Let the enemy hear our power and quake in its fear!"

"Are you stupid!" Hungary snapped, "If the enemy has access to the speech that means they can hack us and keep tabs on our conversations thus intercepting our strategies and killing our hopes of ever defeating them!"

"Calm down you guys." Prussia sighed leaning back in his chair, "I know this is a stressful situation and if we lose it would mean our certain death but freaking out won't help much. You all need to relax because everyone thinks better when they feel calm."

Hungary was about to blow up again but Austria interrupted, "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right." Hungary gave Austria an odd look but stayed silent as he continued, "It's true that we're all on nerve but we need to keep our heads in this situation. Even if it is hard."

Hungary sighed and glared at Prussia who was clearly expecting an apology but wouldn't get one any time soon.

"Now that we've decided to calm down a little," Prussia grinned, "We need to deliver a speech that will move all of the citizens of Germany into starting a resistance under enemy lines, regardless the harsh consequences. Of course, I'll need to deliver it."

"What?" Hungary snorted, "I can't think of anyone less suited to do that."

"No, it has to be him." Austria stated.

"What!" Hungary chocked on surprise, "But he's so…"

"Awesome?" He offered.

"Despicable!" She finished.

"My little mistress," Prussia began, purposely trying to annoy the only woman in the room, "Do you know what happens when a country's representative leave his or her land?"

"Nothing?" Hungary guessed.

"Bzzt!" Prussia sounded imitating a buzzer, "Wrong! The citizens of the country lose their independence and basically wait for either the country to return or to be conquered."

"What? That's stupid. How would you know?" Hungary snapped. She didn't like how Prussia acted like he knew everything the world had to offer.

Suddenly, she noticed how Prussia's face went grim, "I know…because that's how…that's how I am what I am right now…" He admitted. The shame was evident in his voice. He hadn't forgotten the day where his status as representative of the country had been stripped away. "When I had been captured by my enemies, my people were at a loss and so weren't able to fight back properly. In the end, they just gave up and waited for the conquest to be over thus resulting in my demise. The same thing happened to West when he was much younger, it was during the nine hundreds, I think… or a little after."

"Then what about America?" Hungary asked. "Wasn't it pointless for Germany to go if his people are just going to wait for Canada to win?"

"I tried explaining him that it was pointless." Austria explained, "And so did Prussia, just before he left. But Germany, probably remembering the demise he faced as a child, couldn't stand by and watch the World's greatest power fall."

"Wait…then how are the Germans still resisting?" Hungary asked.

"Me." Prussia grinned pointing at himself, "When West took over, he had the option to destroy me but I raised him, so he let me live out of love. Now I'm also his advantage since he recognized me as the eastern part of the land some time back."

"I get it now…" Hungary concluded, "But now we need to come up with a strategy to push back the threat."

"Actually…" Austria mumbled, "I have an idea…but it's risky…"

* * *

><p>XoxOXoxO<p>

* * *

><p>"How's everything on your end?" Canada asked, "Are the Polish and French under control?"<p>

"Da, but something else that's a little troublesome came up…" Russia informed as he twirled a knife around his fingers.

"What is it?" Canada questioned.

"Betrayal." Russia put it simply, "You're lucky Scotland is loyal to you, this could have potentially been very bad."

"What? What do you mean?" Canada snapped on the other end, "Who was that bastard who dared to defy me!"

"England of course." Russia stated as if the question was stupid, which, in a sense, it was, "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Didn't he have a thing for America or something?"

The other end of the phone was perfectly silent for a long moment.

"Send him over." Canada ordered dryly.

"As you wish." Russia complied, "He'll be on the next flight for you."

"Don't touch him…" Canada added before hanging up.

Russia laughed and hung up. "Woops." He giggled looking over to the Brit lying on the floor only a few feet away in a puddle of his own blood. Scotland and he had already gotten their way with him.

Getting off his chair, Russia approached England and grabbed a fist full of his hair to raise his head. England whimpered and winced expecting some sort of pain very soon.

"Look at you," Russia whispered in England's ear, his breath tickling him, "You're filthy."

England forced his eyes opened and could vaguely make out Russia silhouette looming over him. He began breathing heavily as he noticed that Russia's hand squeezed his neck tightly.

"You're caked with blood…" Russia purred amused at the sight of the frantic Brit. "Can you feel it spread? The mark…"

It had happened the moment he begged France for forgiveness, the mark that painted any country about to be invaded appeared but it was different from the other marks. This specific mark had appeared because a difference in opinion between England and his people had been established; this ultimately meant that a new representative was welcomed and would most likely be the closest invader.

"W-why?" England chocked out.

"Does it matter?" Russia responded.

He released England throat having him wheeze for air and fill his lung but this lasted mere seconds for Russia delivered a winding blow to the Brit's stomach. England desperately tried to absorb some air, his expression amused Russia who giggled pleasantly while observing his victim.

"You know…maybe I'll be the one to take your land…" Russia hypothesised as he grabbed England by the collar of his blood soaked shirt and threw him to the other end of the room. "But there's only one way I know of to obtain supplementary land…"

When his back collided with the wall, England gained his breath back and coughed heavily as he tried to hold himself up on his arms. Russia then grabbed a rope and moved to where England was quivering in fear.

"N-no…" he pleaded desperately.

Russia cupped England's bloodied cheek and kissed it, "It was never your choice…" He tied the weakly struggling Brit's wrists together and began to undress him. "I don't think Canada will mind if you get there a little later…"

* * *

><p>OxoXOxoX<p>

* * *

><p>America woke up with a heavy blow to his legs, probably breaking them. He screamed and reached for them but the sudden movement had caused him to feel nauseated and throw up.<p>

"You bastard!" Canada growled. "How dare you! You corrupted my lines!"

America was confused, "W-what? I-I didn't…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Canada yelled hitting America square in the face with the metal bat he held. America fell over, his head buzzing as he spat out blood, he felt like crying again. The thought of that cute, little brother he saw in his dream returned and only increased his woe.

"Where did he go…?" He whispered aloud.

Canada angrily walked towards his brother and pushed him to the floor, pressing on his neck. "You will only speak when I permit you to." Canada hissed dead serious, "Do I make myself clear!"

America weakly nodded.

"Now what did you do!" Canada hissed, "How did you turn England against me! Was it because he always liked you best! Even if I stayed by his side through all those hard times!"

"I-I don't know…" America stuttered. He didn't understand what was happening in but it had something to do with England.

"Fine. Do you know what I'm going to do!" Canada roared getting off America, "I'm going to beat him senseless in front of you. If you ever so dare try to look away I swear to God you'll hear his pain thoroughly!"

"No!" America begged as he got up but Canada wouldn't allow it.

He smashed his metal bat deep onto America's chest, probably breaking a few ribs, but forcing him back to the floor. America thought that the hits would cease after this if he just stayed on the floor but Canada continued, hitting in the same general spot over and over again until the broken bones were stabbing into vital organs.

This would have killed a mere human, but America was blessed, in this case cursed, to be a country that couldn't die as easily as that. No matter how painful.

"God that felt good." Canada sighed.

He rested the bloody bat onto his shoulder and left the tent but halted on his way out. He could hear faint mumbling coming from America and looked back, tempted by curiosity.

"Come back…" he wheezed silently as he cried without shame in a pile of his own blood, "I miss you…please come back…I love you…"

Canada felt a little something that must have been sense but it quickly flew away as he reminded himself of his goal and to now be wary of his allies. The only person, it seemed, he could trust was Russia.

"Don't you remember…almost two hundred years ago now…" Canada began with an empty smile before gluing his eyes on his beaten brother, "When you tried unifying the continent on the word of some…heretic?"

_Not the past…_ America moaned in his mind.

He hated having to remember the awful things he did to his brother.

"This is pay back…" He whispered, "I'll do what you were never able to do…and conquer all the land of North America…then…maybe the world…"

_It was never about…the land…_ America responded internally, he knew better than to actually voice his thought in this situation. It would only get him more broken bones. _What am I saying…?_

Canada left the tent without another word and America was left alone in the silence and in his thoughts. Why had he thought that his actions had nothing to do with the land?

The more he thought about it, the more America started to realise something that made him want to cry.

_How…? _He moaned and buried his face in the floor, "This is crazy…how can I still be in love with him…? After all of this…"

* * *

><p>XoxOXoxO<p>

* * *

><p>"All right…" Hungary whispered to Prussia, "You'll be on air in ten minutes. Did you prepare a speech?"<p>

"Nope!" He grinned before being slapped by Hungary. "Ow!"

"You idiot! This speech is going to be important!" She growled, "If you screw it up…"

"Hey!" He interrupted, "I'm not going to screw up. You need to relax."

"How can I –"

"Hungary." Austria interrupted this time, but calmly. "Come, we need to let him have some time to think."

She wordlessly followed Austria out of the booth but exploded once the door was closed. "What are you saying! He can't give a good speech without preparation!" she argued.

"I know…" Austria admitted, "I'm worried too but I have faith in him…Even though it doesn't look like it, I'm positive that Prussia understands the gravity of the situation…"

"Then why doesn't he show it?" She wondered aloud glaring at the Prussian in the booth who played around with his bird.

"I think…it's because he doesn't like being under pressure…" Austria guessed staring at him too, "I think he's actually panicking on the inside…but he's trying not to show it to make us feel a little more confident…"

Hungary thought a little, she wouldn't say it aloud but she did feel a little more confident in their strategy with Prussia's calm attitude. She didn't say anything else as did Austria as they waited for the last remaining minutes to pass.

"You're on air in three…two…"

He had only been given a point to when the red light flashed on marking that he could now speak to the entire population of Germany and the enemies. He felt the nervousness rise to him and he paused a moment longer then he would have liked, but his mind had been invaded by the last speech he gave when he was officially recognized as a country.

He had sounded confident and his men rejoiced with every word spoken, in the end, they cheered his name and screamed glory.

"Ladies and gentlemen…." He began in his native tongue, "It is more than evident that we are at war again. The situation is chaotic, the World Power known as America is being invaded by the most peaceful country in the world until now, Canada, left and right countries are falling to his wrath. It may seem hopeless, it may seem like the end of everything but I assure you it is not. How do I know this? Because good always triumphs over evil. In this situation, the wrong is invading and destroying a country with the motive of revenge for things that occurred in the past. The past is the past and the present is now, what happened over two hundred years ago shouldn't have an impact on our way of thinking in the present. We should only concentrate on our present actions and the future. To be blunt, we will have no future if we capitulate to our invaders. My brothers, my sister, rise up against our arriving oppressors and do not give them the satisfaction of an easy conquest if our destiny is to be vanquished. We will fight, unite and show those bastards what true Germans are capable of doing! We will fight for our land but mostly, we will fight for ourselves! I repeat and I will repeat again, rise and fight! Rise and fight! If not for you then for our future, our children, our family, our friends and our freedom!"

Although Prussia could not hear them, Germans all over the land rose from their seats and started screaming and cheering; some even started rebellions immediately that surprised the enemy soldiers keeping guard.

Hungary couldn't help smiling as she watched the albino rise from his seat himself and speak with mind blowing passion into the microphone that carried his voice so far away. For a moment, she thought Prussia was actually rather…awesome.

"Compatriots!" Prussia continued grinning, "Our enemies listen now to my words and they quake in fear! They know that if we rise up together, they won't be able to contain us – to stop us! They will regret the day they ever took their first steps in Germany!"

"And…we're clear!" Announced the sound person. "Wonderful speech sir."

Prussia snickered and collapsed on his chair, "Wow…"

Hungary and Austria burst through the door. Hungary tackled Prussia into a hug and kissed his cheek happily causing him to blush. "That was awesome!" She exclaimed.

"I must agree." Austria second with a smile, "Great work."

"Thanks…" Prussia sighed and gave an odd look at Hungary who was still hanging on him.

She blushed deeply and punched him in the face, "You're such a jerk!" She yelled before letting him go and returning to Austria's side.

Prussia rubbed his swollen cheek, his eyes teary, "You're so violent, little mistress…" He moaned, "I bet the little master is gentler."

"Why are you bringing me into this?" Austria asked with a sigh.

"Well I deserve more then just a _congratulations_!" Prussia stated with a smirk and pointed at himself, "Give me a kiss! You too Hungary!"

Hungary took care into hitting him extra hard in the face this time.

"Thank you." Austria said to Hungary.

"I was really my pleasure." She smiled coldly.

"Right well…thank you for punching my face in…" Prussia groaned, "Did our plan work?"

"So far we hadn't had a call, which can be good or bad…" Austria stated.

"Well…I hoped it work…" Prussia mumbled.

Beyond the unoccupied zone of Germany laid the enemy lines and their territory, however they were at war hard core from a huge assault courtesy of Austria, Hungary and Prussia. Their plan had worked perfectly, the enemy had been distracted and surprised by the sudden speech and listened to it carefully, they had also attempted hacking into the communication systems but the German techs managed to block any access thus stopping any leaks. It was risky, but it had worked.

The next step to the assault was to get some back up directly from Austria and Hungary. Basically, their armies had to cut a passage through the enemy occupation zone and bring in supplies. The goal was to keep the hard core assault going for as long as possible thus gaining a lot of territory and possibly forcing the enemy to retreat out of the country.

* * *

><p>OxoXOxoX<p>

* * *

><p>Germany sat, staring at the radio in an office the Americans had given him to think up war tactics. He couldn't help but smile, even in these grim times, because his older brother made him feel a level of pride that was incomparable to anything.<p>

He heard the speech.

And the speech helped him regain courage and faith that he could convince the Americans to strike back to the Canadian menace. It was then that an idea dawned on him but this would ultimately have the rage of all fifty states rain down upon him. However, it just might work even if he would be kicked out of this position he had fought so hard to obtain.

"Doitsu!" Italy called as he walked in the office.

"Ja?"

"Is there something I can do?" He asked with a smile, "I want to help out."

Germany smiled, "Did you hear Prussia's speech?"

"Si," he chimed, "'Good will always triumph over evil!' We're doing good this time, right?"

Germany nodded, "I didn't know you understood German…"

Italy blushed lightly, "I learned a little…from being yelled at…"

The two laughed but this sweet moment soon came to an end. Reality was calling, laughter wasn't meant to last.

"Italy…" Germany began, "I need you to do something…it's really important so you can't screw up…"

* * *

><p>Texas burst into the control room angrily, "You Nazi bastard! What did you do!" he yelled.<p>

"What needed to be done." He responded keeping his eyes on the screen. He could observe their movements on monitor and things seemed to be going in their favour.

"You'll hurt 'em!" Texas panicked as he pushed pass some operators and made his way to the microphone that could connect him to their troops.

"Nein. You shan't." Germany interrupted grabbing it before the State.

"Ass hole! Give it to me! We need to call it off!" Texas argued as he tried to grab the connection but Germany was taller then he thus it would nearly be impossible to get it back. "You'll hurt 'em!"

* * *

><p>XoxOXoxO<p>

* * *

><p>Canada's camp had suddenly been assaulted by American troops clearly under control the Germans. If the attack didn't stop soon or if it wasn't maintain soon, they would have to retreat from Syracuse and back away. However, accepting to lose territory was difficult for Canada and he immediately made his way to America's tent.<p>

"Seems that your people still have some fight in them." He said as he walked in.

He then noticed Hong Kong next to America, tending to his wounds, "Jiānádà*…" he mumbled.

"Out." Canada said softly, "You shouldn't have done that…"

"Duì bu qǐ**…" Hong Kong apologized.

The young Chinese Region fled the tent to do God knows what leaving the two North American countries alone.

"It puzzles me how some still care for you…." Canada admitted.

America didn't respond, he continued to sit quietly listening to the whistling of bombs falling from the sky. Some were abnormally near but it wouldn't make much of a difference if they hit or not, America was already in a shitty situation.

"Hey bro…" America mumbled. Hearing the title had Canada freeze in place but glare death at the other, "What if…"

There was a pause, America was hesitating. He didn't know if it was worth it or not to finally speak his thought like he normally would. Nevertheless, Canada waited for him to finish quietly…almost like he did in the past.

"What if…" America continued, finally looking at his brother, "What if I told you…that I still loved you…?"

Canada had no reaction what so ever. "I'd say you were foolish." He responded calmly.

For a moment, America could have sworn that he saw something change in his brother, which encouraged him to foolishly continue.

"Then I-I love you!" America blurted out, blushing heavily. "A-and not just brotherly love! I really love you!"

Canada raised an eyebrow but, besides that, there was no further reaction. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of whistling.

The whistling of a falling bomb.

Right over their heads.

The shell fell directly on the tent, obliterating everything in the twenty-meter radius.

* * *

><p>* Canada in Mandarin<p>

** I'm sorry in Mandarin

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I said that I wouldn't bring Prussia into this story but I was like: "Eh...why not"<strong>

**So Now he's in xP**

**Someone told me that most people in Hong Kong actually speak Cantonese or something like that but I thought it more appropriate to have him speak in Mandarin because China's official language is Mandarin and since Hong Kong is a part of China, it's only natural that he speaks the same language as him.**

**Anyways, WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Read on my followers and...**

**SEE YOU SOON! (I'll be concentrating on this story from now on...just to finish it lol)**


	20. You Have Two Choices

**So uhh...if you've all noticed, I changed the rating to M because it was getting a little too violent to stay in T xD**

**Anyways...Prussia's going to get a little OOC in this situation xD But it will be understandable U_U Anywho... pardon my violence to children**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Seconds before the shell came in contact with the ground after piercing through the tent, Canada had tackled his brother, shielding him from the blow. Although it could easily have been mistaken as an act of kindness and love, it was not. It was merely of interest.<p>

The two had been blown away by the explosive force of the collision and landed about forty meters away from the newly formed crater.

"Shit…" America moaned as he tried to sit but his brother, topping him, stopped him.

It was then that America noticed that the blast had knocked Canada out thus providing him with the means to escape. Gently, he moved his brother over, to the side, and attempted to stand but a searing emitted from his legs. He almost screamed but contained it. Breathing heavily, he pulled up the legs of his pants revealing a disgusting bruise covering mostly the knees.

His legs were most likely broken.

"Damn…" the blond cursed trying to think of an alternative solution.

Nothing came to mind.

How could he think of means to escape when the most useful things for an escape, his legs, were broken?

It was hopeless.

His situation was hopeless. Canada would wake and find him sitting next to him, helplessly, ready to be taken as prisoner once more. And once that would happen, he would be prey to more senseless beating. More bones would be broken and his soul would be torn once more as Canada would leave him in his own filth to think about the past and how better it had been compared to this situation.

Then, he would weep.

Morn his brother.

Morn the past.

But most of all, morn the present.

The dreadful present.

_What's wrong with me…?_ America wondered as his gaze wandered to his brother, _Normally…I wouldn't…pity myself and…feel defeated…_

This realisation sparked a new determination in the core of his soul. Thinking it through logically, if he stayed and waited for Canada to wake, he would be beaten and if he tried to escape, then one of two things would occur. The first being freedom if, by some miracle, he would manage to overcome the pain and use his legs. The alternative out come, and the most likely, he wouldn't be able to overcome the pain and end up crawling away but be captured before coming anywhere near his lines.

_What did that guy in one of Japan's animes say…? _America pondered as he tried to decide what he was better off doing, _Right…it was : "Kick out logic and do the impossible"*…_

Kick out logic and do the impossible.

Logic dictated that America would fail his escape no matter the options he came up with due to his legs being in a sorry state. Logic dictated that it would simply be impossible to escape.

Do the impossible.

America leaned towards his brother and, hesitantly, pressed their lips together. "I'm not sure on how it works when someone's unconscious…" America said as he forced himself to his legs, no matter the pain, "But if you can hear me…and if you felt that…know that I truly do love you and that that's the reason why I can't let you erase me from this world."

One step at a time, America moved forward, slowly at first but he was soon accustomed to the pain and was able to move faster. He didn't dare look behind him, not once, as he jogged towards his men.

His home.

His freedom.

* * *

><p>XoxOXoxO<p>

* * *

><p>Russia angrily held his ground and managed to fight off the German counter attack, however there were a lot of casualties and they had been the only ones to resist successfully. Now he would have to find a way to amend for such a loss and find more soldiers to replace those that died.<p>

Like everyone else, Russia had attentively listened to Prussia's speech and simply mocked it. Prussia's façade of bravery and prosperity was just a sad cry of desperation to convince his and his brother's population to fight back. To some extent, it worked.

However, there was an easy solution to ease this rebellious attitude.

Russia had already taken the measures necessary to deal with the problem. He had changed into his nicest uniform that had been the one Stalin had given him when he was forced into a Communist-Dictatorship. The outfit itself brought back memories of hardship, betrayal and death, which made him sick to his stomach, but the dominance and intimidation it exerted couldn't be ignored in this situation. He adjusted his black cap, prettied with a crimson ribbon toppled with a golden crest, and headed out his quarters.

"How long until we're on air?" He asked to one of the techs in charge of taking control over all electronics able to project motion pictures.

"We're almost done, comrade," he responded before gesturing a camera that was pointing in the general direction of a large crowd of Germans, "About five minutes, you should stand there, comrade. I will give you the signal."

"Da." Russia responded indicating comprehension but also as a sort of 'thank you'.

Russia placed himself in front of the camera just as the tech had advised him and waited patiently. If one would have stared at him long enough, they could have noticed a light tremble that wasn't excused from any part of the Russian's body and was highly concentrated in his hands.

It wasn't fear. Far from it. It was uncontrollable excitement of what was to come next.

The five minutes passed rather quickly but Russia had thought it to last years. As he said he would, the tech gave Russia a thumbs up informing that he was now on air. A sickening grin appeared on his seemingly innocent face.

"Little Germans, how foolish have you been to succumb to such an idiotic speech without considering the consequences." Russia began in German, to the astonishment of everyone present of visioning. The others who didn't understand the language had thought that Russia seemed pretty fluent, but to the natives, the Russian accent was still perceivable, "I've reigned terror on his land back at the beginning of the 1950s and, believe me, ever since my wall was broken down, I've been aching to do it again. I won't waste any more time on this pointless babbling of threats and demonstrate to you what happens to those who dare defy me."

Russia finally walked away from the camera but the view still followed him as he moved to the crowd of Germans. He reached in and pulled out a young boy with ease, even with the dozen of people hanging on to him.

He flung him towards the camera and calmly walked towards the whimpering boy that had now wet himself and trembled in great fear. Russia picked up the boy by the neck and showed him to the camera knowing that millions of Germans were gawking helplessly at the insanity to follow.

"Mighty adorable boy, no?" Russia asked with a quiet chuckle, "Perhaps the only thing that will comfort you all will be to know that your children will get quick deaths."

Russia snapped the boy's neck and dropped him to the floor. The screams of the crowd provided as welcomed background music.

"What will put you all to dismay will be to know that it will still be painful." Russia added before he returned to the crowd.

This time he pulled out a woman in her late twenties. He dragged her back in front of the camera by gripping her hair, ignoring her shrieks of terror and pain as her skin ripped from the asphalt's grip. He had a chair brought over and tied the weeping German woman to it.

"Now for the women," he began with a beautiful smile. Russia pulled out a knife and circled it around the woman's throat, "There are so many things that come to mind…"

Swiftly, he shoved the tip under her nail and jerked it upwards ultimately ripping the nail off and a scream of pure agony. Then he swung the knife down, on the following finger, severing it from the body; the woman's screech augmented. Following so, Russia stabbed the knife into the wound of the severed finger and twisted the knife painfully slow.

"Please stop!" The woman yelled at the top of her lungs, crying, "It hurts! It hurts so much!"

But Russia only ignored the pleas and continued amusing himself as he used his knife for a different type of painful torture.

"Oh," Russia grinned, "This one will feel like a bitch!"

He placed the knife horizontally on the back of the woman's hand and began to peel her skin off slowly. She screamed and struggled all the more but all of it remained in vain for there was no option of survival.

In the end, the woman was barely recognizable, covered in blood and cuts that had deformed her greatly. She was reduced to a pitiful state where she only begged for release.

"Please…just kill me…"

"Not yet my sweet…" Russia purred as he had his pièce de resistance brought to him.

None knew what was inside the bucket but could only guess as he poured it over the woman who began shrieking in agony once more. Comically, Russia announced that the substance was pure lemon juice at the peak of its acidity before finally putting a bullet through the woman's head, ending her pain.

"This may seem a tad long to be done one by one to all those who oppose me," Russia stated as he walked towards the camera, wagging his knife around, "But I assure you, I am a patient man who enjoys the beautiful cries of agony emitted by lovely Germans…and I am not the only one."

Russia stepped away from the camera revealing the crowd of Germans discarded a little everywhere being killed excruciatingly slow by many more Russians and allies.

"If you wish to spare yourself from such a fate," Russia instructed as a conclusion, "You best comply."

The same tech from earlier gave Russia a signal that he was now off air. He smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>OxoXOxoX<p>

* * *

><p>Hungary had nearly puked countless times during Russia's presentations on the consequences of those who oppose him. During that whole visioning, she hadn't dare look at Prussia or Austria, the only two others in the room, for fear of displaying her terror. Finally, she had worked up the courage to at least exchange eye contact with Austria. Both seemed to have been thinking the exact same thing.<p>

Prussia's speech was no longer a power they could count on.

The two finally looked at Prussia, who's eyes were still glued on the closed television. It was slowly made apparent that Prussia was frightened just as much as they were or even more so. He was pale and he was shaking terribly.

The albino German opened his mouth – Hungary and Austria assumed it was to speak – and he vomited on the ground in front of him.

"Prussia!" Both of the cried rushing closer to him.

He shakily wiped his mouth, "T-that bastard…" Prussia stuttered in a whisper, "H-he's going to make me go through it again…"

Hungary and Austria exchanged worried glances.

"I-it's alright…" Hungary tried to comfort, "He's not going to get you, not again. We'll protect you."

"No…" Prussia breathed showing them his hand. There was the familiar bruise that appeared when a country in the course of being potentially invaded; it extended from his palm, down his wrist and into his jacket, "He's already winning."

Hungary was at a loss of words, she didn't know what else to say to Prussia and turned to Austria for support but the latter was now shaking just as much as Prussia. Suddenly, Austria slapped a hard blow to the back of Prussia head in a fit of rage.

"Do you hear yourself!" He yelled, "You don't sound one bit like the man you were before this stupid transmission! What happened to that cocky, annoying man that was once one of the greatest Empires in the world!"

Prussia stood from his chair and turned around, "What do you think happened!" He yelled back, "He was humiliated in battle and his title as representative was repossessed! He doesn't exist anymore!"

"That's a lie and you know it!" Austria growled, "Your title might as well have been taken away from you, you never let it stop you from continuously embodying that righteous Empire you once were and living on when you should have passed long ago!"

Prussia couldn't say anything. It was true that he was supposed to be dead so many years ago and he wasn't too sure why he was still alive but never questioned it too much.

"Back in our meeting earlier today," Austria continued, "When everyone else, including me, were openly panicking and crying desperation you were the one to ground us! You said _freaking out won't help_ and you're right, it's not! Now tell me, Prussia, what are you doing?"

Prussia glared silently.

"That's right." He affirmed, "Hungary and I promise that we will do what it takes to beat Russia and keep him away from you! Until then, you're going to have to put up with his insane taunting and trust us, but mostly yourself!"

It had been a long time since Hungary had seen Austria get so worked up and angry at anyone but it was refreshing in this situation. She liked to think that her ex husband was more explosive like that because of her.

"I can't." Prussia chocked out, he grew pale again as he thought of the horrible treatment he had suffered through during the Cold War. Those days in a dark room, taunted by silence and the notion that Russia would return with an even more devious idea then the last, "I can't trust myself anymore…I'm so scared…that guy…"

"Fine." Austria said surprisingly calmly, "Don't trust in yourself. Trust in me that trusts in you.**"

Prussia eyes widened, "You…" he paused, "You stole that line…"

Austria smiled a rare smile, "What if I did?"

Without further word, Austria dragged Hungary out of the room and closed the door. Now, all that was left was to have Prussia reflect on this fear and fight it on his own.

"You sounded so much like Prussia." Hungary stated as she followed Austria.

Austria blushed lightly, "Hun…" he mumbled.

"So you really do like him?" Hungary pestered with a grin.

Austria's blush grew deeper, "W-well he just annoyed me…" He tried defending, "I mean…how can you go from being so confident to a coward in such a short time…?"

"You know it's because of what happened during the Cold War?" Hungary reminded, "But I'm not holding it against you, I would have said the same thing if I thought of it first…"

Austria stopped, "Hungary…" he began, "Do you think we have a chance?"

She smiled and gently hit the back of his head, "Don't be stupid," She laughed, "You're contradicting everything you just said by acting like that."

He smiled timidly and now began following Hungary.

"But…" she paused, "If you really want an answer…I think we do have a chance of winning. If Prussia manages to go back to his old, annoying self and if we manage to keep it together…I think we'll be able to do it." There was another pause as Hungary considered Russia's bonds, "When you think about it, besides his sisters, the only power Russia has over his allies is something conjured up by their fear of him."

Austria nodded in agreement before an idea came to mind. Hungary noticed the new expression and grinned excitedly.

"What is it?" She asked, "You thought of something! I know it!"

He looked at her, a hopeful gleam in his eyes, "If Russia truly controls most of his allies by using fear…" He began re-thinking it through his mind, "Then what if we manage to convince them to turn?"

* * *

><p>XoxOXoxO<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and the amount of bombs falling everywhere around him grew, he was now on no-man's land and just a little more, America would be home safe. He'd thought by now his brother would have woken up and chased after him, but nothing indicated so; no enemies were trying to stop him or paying any general attention to him.<p>

Suddenly, the familiar whistling of a shell falling just above his head made itself evident and America desperately tried to dodge but knew he was in no condition to do so without suffering from any new injuries.

"Watch out!" He heard.

Someone tackled him away from the deadly radius of the bomb before it was too late. The blond nation was grateful and could only imagine his saviour as a fellow American.

"Thanks man!" America thanked, "I swear you'll be rewar—"

His eyes met with familiar violet ones that oozed anger and annoyance. "Miss me?" Canada asked.

Before another could be spoken, the Canadian pulled out a pistol from his belt and shot both of America's knees to assure that he wouldn't be able to walk anymore. America cried out in agony and desperately tried to fight away or get one of his men's attention but there was no one around.

Canada stood, grabbing hold of America by the hair and dragging him through the dirt and mud, back to the camp grounds that had been somewhat damaged by the assault.

No matter the efforts, the assault organised hastily by Germany failed.

* * *

><p>OxoXOxoX<p>

* * *

><p>"You sonova bitch…" Texas growled before smashing his fist solidly against Germany's jaw, "You failed and you disobeyed orders! How dare you! Do you really think we're goin' to let you get away with this!"<p>

The failure of the assault had been due to the interruption of Texas and the emotion that he passed on to the rest of the American population which halted the war efforts for a moment too long, giving the enemy the advantage they needed to overcome the surprise attack.

"I had to try," Germany stated, "And if you would have agreed, then maybe we wouldn't have lost this round and America would be back with us!"

"Don't try pinnin' this on me!" Texas growled, "In the end, you disobeyed orders, you decided to take full control of the country just to have something done your way and you had hundreds of our men killed in a matter of moments! That was all you!"

Germany couldn't deny that but it wasn't something he regretted. "Look," he began playing a different card, "the land of America isn't in a state to receive a supplementary enemy. Having more countries against you would assure your downfall, I suggest we forget about this event and try a new tactic."

"You fuckin' German pig," Texas began with an angry laugh, "Do you really think that I'm goin' to be intimidated by your threat?"

"Nein," Germany answered in all honesty, "But I think you will succumb to my agreement knowing fully that the land can't resist without the help of my troops."

Texas was interrupted by the sudden entry of a woman that appeared to be a secretary. She seemed nerve wracked and generally panicky.

"What the hell are you doin' here!" He snapped, "This is a restricted area for people like you!"

"I-I know, sir, b-but…" the woman paused to try to reduce her stutters, "The enemy…they're at our gates…"

"What!" Texas exploded, "You're insane! We've been holding them off in the general Syracuse area!"

"Part of the enemy…" She corrected bluntly which, normally she wouldn't for fear of losing her job, but this situation was different, "Y-you've neglected the e-enemy that entered from the s-south, from Florida."

"Florida?" Germany repeated.

"Cuba." Texas growled.

* * *

><p>The Cuban stood mightily on the front lines with a megaphone. Canada's early plan had worked marvellously. By distracting the Americans and concentrating most of their efforts in the North, where Canada was attacking, Cuba was able to easily break through the petty defence America would have installed to keep him away. Ultimately, he underestimated Cuba's militia.<p>

The way the theory went, Canada was supposed to have reached New York City by the time Cuba would reach Washington DC but due to a stronger resistance then expected, he only managed to work his way up to Syracuse. But that was honestly of no matter anymore.

The next step was to take over Washington DC thus weakening America's resistance dramatically and making way for the final step of the invasion.

The unification.

"Hey, you American bastards!" Cuba yelled through the megaphone. He knew that the weak military resistance barring their way to the capital could hear him clearly, "You have two choices. You either surrender peacefully and let us in or we enter forcefully killing loads of people doing so."

* * *

><p>* One of my favourite quotations from the anime Guren Lagann spoken by the spontaneous Kamina.<p>

** Another beautiful quote from Guren Lagann by Kamina

* * *

><p><strong>So who thought America would actually make it away from Canada?<strong>

**For a moment, I thought he would .**

**Anyways, we're approaching the end! Two more chapters (about) plus an epilogue and BAM! This story's long journey is about to come to an EPIC end! Then I can move on to trying to complete Detective Bonnefoy xD**

**Anyways (again), I'm almost done the next chapter so I'll be posting it in about 2 days, and then the next chapter (the last one) will come a few days later xD OMG I'M MAKING PROMISES I PROBABLY WON'T KEEP!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	21. To Be Undone With A Kiss

**So I said that I would upload this chapter within two days but I didn't xD It's not because it wasn't done...it was because I was lazy and forgot xD**

**Anyways, it's here now and there might be a supplementary chapter after the next one...I think I said the next one would be the last in the previous chapter...that sounds confusing...**

**Whatever**

**So uhh... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"You have to get out of here now!" Texas hastily insisted as he pushed Germany through their underground base.<p>

The decision to Cuba's offer had been solved rather quickly. It was un-American to simply surrender and accept the negative consequences to come and so they would fight until every bone in their body would be broken. However, Texas had ordered that every German soldier be sent back to their country and that every boy aged sixteen and over have a gun put in their hands and be sent to the front line.

It was all or nothing now.

"Nein! We can still help!" Germany insisted, resisting.

"No! You're goin' to go back to your country!" Texas growled, "We're not goin' to be held responsible for the downfall of another country! Based on our sources, Russia has set a tight wall that's slowly closin' in on Berlin. You need more men fightin' there than here!"

It was hard to argue against that fact because it was painfully true and the steadily growing bruise on his hand that stretched all the way to his forearm.

"If I leave now…you'll just…" Germany stopped, he didn't need to finish his sentence, the end was perfectly clear.

Texas nodded sadly, "It's a fate we're willin' to accept," He said and grinned, "But none of us our goin' down without a fight. Which is why you should go back and fight for your land!"

Germany and Texas exchanged gazes for a long moment before the German reluctantly accepted to leave. He and his men, along with Italy, were sent on the last planes the city could provide and sent off to Europe, back home.

"Do you think they'll resist, Doitsu?" Italy questioned as the plane flew over the Pacific Ocean.

In the end, Washington DC was conquered by Cuban forces but with great difficulty and greater losses on both the American and Cuban side. In the following days, the American resistance was reduced to nothing allowing Canada to progress at a greater speed to the capital.

No matter the Russian persistence, once Germany and his men returned, they were forced to retreat from the land and defend the land they had already conquered. The situation had then made itself somewhat stable between in multiple fronts Germany had to watch over as Canada neared Washington DC and Russia left to return to his side. During that time, Germany took the initiative to organize his military differently as so to keep a better eye on all enemy front lines as well as to disperse equal forces.

The plan Austria had speculated about having some of Russia's allies turn against had fail for more then one reason and been denied by Germany once he learned of it. When they had tried to come in contact with Lithuania multiple times, the call had been intercepted in various ways by Russians. Germany had also added that they might take advantage of the offer by simply leaking information to their early allies.

Nevertheless, the goal of keeping the land of America free from the enemy was failed and its results would soon made itself felt.

Canada was about to begin the process of unification.

* * *

><p>XoxOXoxO<p>

* * *

><p>"To the destruction of America!" Cuba joyfully toasted, raising his glass of Champaign.<p>

"Da, to a better world!" Russia added, raising his bottle of vodka.

"To a better future." Canada concluded calmly and took a sip from his glass.

After arriving in Washington with Canada, Russia had decided it would be a good idea to organize some sort of soirée to celebrate their successful invasion of America that had been much easier than expected. Soon, the world power would be no more.

"So," Cuba began, he took a quick puff of one of his best cigars, "When's the unification going to take place _amigo_?"

"Soon." Canada answered bluntly, "I've tortured some information out of England. He said that, to augment my chances of success, America has to be at his breaking point."

Cuba chuckled, "Honestly," He took another puff from the cigar, "I never thought the day would come where you would turn against your parents. Especially England. You always seemed so close to him."

Canada smiled as well, it was rather funny, "Yeah…but it wasn't ever like the emotion was mutual. It was one sided." Canada explained, "He always took advantage of me just to show off to America or make him jealous. Sometimes it worked too."

"Enough about the past," Russia laughed softly before emptying the bottle of vodka, "We should speak about the future instead. It will be a glorious one."

"Tell me about it," Cuba sighed in agreement, "My sugar cane traffic can finally reach its peak! No stupid America to limit my trades."

Canada smiled and politely excused himself from the conversation. He navigated through the crowd and found the man he had been looking for, sitting, isolated, just outside the room.

"What are you doing out here?" Canada asked.

Canada's voice had been so soft and seemed so much like the tone he had used way back when, but it still made Hong Kong jolt in surprise.

"Jiānádà…" he mumbled.

Canada walked towards the Chinese Region and sat next to him on the stone bench that displayed a view of Washington DC that, normally, would have been gorgeous if the city had not been reduced to ruins.

"I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere of the celebration…" Hong Kong admitted, "It's a glorious moment for you and…"

"It's alright…" Canada chuckled leaning forward to rest his arms on his legs, "I'm not Russia, I won't rip your head off if you don't praise my accomplishment every few seconds."

Hong Kong laughed a little.

"So…why do you feel so down?" Canada asked looking at his friend.

Hong Kong hesitated to answer. He knew he would have to answer Canada but the wrong thing said could have him be perceived as an enemy and that was the last thing he wanted. He had seen how the captured enemies had been treated and heard their screams as unspeakable things were done to them.

"It's war…" Hong Kong answered carefully. "I've never experienced it in such a way…it's almost as shocking as it is upsetting…"

Canada smiled gently, the way a mother would to her child, "It's about the way I've been treating America, hun?" He guessed.

"N-no…" Hong Kong stuttered but Canada could see through the lie.

"It's okay, again, I'm not Russia," he joked, before taking a serious air, "Being the one to instigate the war and the one to simply fight in it to help a friend is two different perspectives. The one who began it sees his opponent as something lower then trash, something that needs to be erased, no matter the price."

Hong Kong looked at Canada who was gazing at the ruins of Washington.

"You see…You can't understand the hate that exploded inside of me when I began the war…" Canada continued. Hong Kong could perceive a sort of flame roaring in the Canadian's eyes, "For years…America has done so much wrong to all of those around him, not excluding his _family_." the word sounded so bitter, "I'm not saying I'm fighting for everything wrong he's done to the world because, in truth, my act of declaration of war was a selfish one. I fought for myself and only thought afterwards that I would be avenging the others who hated him as much as I did."

"But…he's your bro—"

"Don't." Canada interrupted, "Don't say that word."

Hong Kong nodded and apologized.

"I never told anyone why I started this war," Canada began once more, his voice sounded calmer but that roaring flame was still present, "the reason for that was that no one, minus America, had ever really asked."

"Why?" Hong Kong blurted out, "Why did you start it?"

"I was sick and tired of America controlling me and taking advantage of me." Canada answered with a light growl that was unintended, "That bastard has been controlling me for years and I accepted it because of all the deals I foolishly made with him. I didn't notice how much it disadvantaged me and how much he limited me. And for what? Military protection? Last I remember, he used his army to try to invade me. Basically, this war assures my independence, it demonstrates my power and it rids the world of a nuisance."

Hong Kong stared at Canada with wide eyes. Every word he had uttered was drenched with hate and disgust for America and everything he stood for but what dismayed Hong Kong was the level of determination perceptible. Nothing would have Canada back down now. Now that his goal was so close he could taste it, who would never let it go.

Never.

"Ah, there you are." Russia chirped behind them. Hong Kong wondered if Russia had heard their conversation, "Shouldn't you return to your guests, da?"

"You're right…" Canada agreed leaving Hong Kong's company.

Russia watched him leave before lunging for Hong Kong and tightly gripping him by the throat. Hong Kong gasped and desperately tried to pry the Russian's hands from him.

"You better listen good, da." Russia growled, "You're going to leave Canada alone and keep your conversations short. Do I make myself clear, da?"

Hong Kong nodded frantically, he wasn't too sure why Russia ordered him to do so but it must have been for a good reason. The more Hong Kong thought about it, the more he seemed convinced that it had something to do with the way Canada had spoken to him before he got all worked up. It had seemed as if he had returned to his old, caring self.

_Maybe he's not lost_…

* * *

><p>OxoXOxoX<p>

* * *

><p>America sat in some dark cell in his own filth. He felt sick to his stomach due to the unnatural stench that filled the place. He crawled to the bars and looked at the cell across from his; England was normally in that cell but sometime it varied.<p>

"Hey…England…" He whispered.

No answer.

"England?" He repeated a little louder.

A faint groan came from the darkened cell before him and America smiled, "What do you want?" England asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically, "What happened when you were away?"

England dragged himself to the bars and the vaguely lit area to show his torn, defeated face to the American who immediately shut up. "Do I look okay to you?"

"How…?" America asked stunned, "How are you in this situation? How are you an enemy like me?"

The Brit smiled a cracked smile, "I woke up from the trance of rage…" he answered, "I saved France and begged forgiveness for what I did…Scotland caught me…he sent me to Russia…he…"

England chocked up and began to cry uncontrollably as he remembered. It was shameful, un-gentlemanly but the horrors he suffered on the part of Russia's wrath…and then the painful ones by Canada…

_More than scared…I'm terrified of him…_

"What did he do?" America snapped, he was angry but concerned, "What did that Russian bastard do to you!"

"He…ra—" the word was just too hard to say. He never thought he would have to experience such a…disgusting injustice but he did and it tore him apart.

"Rape?" America finished. "He raped you?"

England could only nod as he let more tears pour down his dirty face, "It was horrible…h-he…"

"It's okay…" America stopped him. He reached from between the bars and offered his hand to the Brit but it was much too far away, "I'll fix this…I'll make him regret ever hurting you…"

England shook his head, "You can't undo the past anymore…" He sobbed, "And soon I won't ever see your stupid face again…Canada's going to get rid of you…for good…"

America smiled, "Don't worry…" He said as comfortingly as possible, "France told me how to reverse the situation. He said—"

"France is as good as gone too!" England interrupted, "Besides! He doesn't know a thing about the unification process! He only talks about the myth surrounding it!"

"What are you talking about?" America asked concerned. If England was telling the truth then he was screwed.

"The unification process…there's only one but a myth suggests there's a second way…." He began clutching the bars, "The only one I know about is done with a spell, but the only way for it to work for sure during the process is to exact complete dominance over _victim_ country. You need to draw a pentagram on a flat surface, a very complicated one, having, about, a forty meter radius."

"What about the myth thing?"

"That's something I'm almost positive France made up," England explained before sighing deeply, "Apparently, long before I was ever in this world, the unification process happened all the time with country representatives. Apparently, it was the equivalent of marriage and no representative would disappear during its process. It was the result of true love amongst our kind. France says Hungary and Austria did it once but I don't believe it…"

"But…if that ritual thing took place long before you…" America pondered, "Who could know about it to tell France? Or even Hungary and Austria?"

"Exactly…" England pointed out to conclude his statement, "Except…if someone _had_ to know about it…I'd say it'd be China…"

* * *

><p>OxoXOxoX<p>

* * *

><p>"We need to do something about this whole unification thing…" Prussia stated, he had gone back to his old, cool self once Germany had come back, "We can't let this just…happen…it's way too horrible."<p>

"What can we do about it?" Hungary asked, "We're basically in a siege. If we leave the country or concentrate our attacks across the ocean or something, it'll create an opening for Russia's allies to attack."

"But we can't just let him be destroyed!" Prussia persisted.

"I know it's hard to accept." Germany agreed, "But there's nothing we can do. They've got us surrounded."

"Actually…" Austria mentioned.

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for the Austrian to finish his train of thought.

"What?" Prussia insisted.

"Well…" Austria seemed flustered, "There's one other way…"

"What are you talking about?" Germany asked.

Hungary seemed to have caught on, "Oh…" She mumbled with a blush, "You mean **that**?"

Austria nodded.

"For God's sake what?" Prussia asked completely annoyed with this secrecy.

"Can I?" Hungary asked. Austria responded with a nod and so she proceeded, "Remember during World War I? Austria and I had decided to combine our countries together to create the Austro-Hungarian Empire*?"

Every nodded.

"Well that's just what we told you…" Hungary blushed a little more, "In truth, we unified."

"But you're both still here…" Germany stated.

"It wasn't anything like that domination unification…" Austria quickly explained, "It was something…out of love…France told us about it and even gave us the book to tell us about it… then…"

"We decided to give it a try since it was like marriage…" Hungary finished with an affectionate glance at her ex husband, "Besides…it's not fair that humans get to marry and we don't…but, anyways, we became the Austro-Hungarian Empire."

"How did that work?" Germany asked, "And how is this going to be useful to America?"

"Well, there are two ways the unification," Hungary explained to her turn showing two fingers for enumeration's sake, "The first, the basic marriage type, is to kiss. The second is a little more intimate, and it's to make love to your partner."

"So which one did you guys do?" Prussia asked smirking.

"T-that's none of your business!" Hungary barked blushing. "Anyways, the book said that the only way this unification differed from the other one was that there was love involved."

"Then America just needs to kiss Canada to have the unification do something completely different?" Prussia concluded.

"Yes." Austria confirmed.

"Well that's going to be awkward." Prussia chuckled, "I mean they're brothers…"

"I find it…wonderful…" Hungary admitted blushing deeply.

"Now you're just sick…"

* * *

><p>* I actually have no idea when the Austro-Hungarian Empire was formed (I'm also too lazy to look it up). Anyways, I do know that it was some sort of merge on the part of Austria and Hungary and that's basically what they were known as during World War I.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So that was this short chapter xD Don't worry, the other ones should be longer but I promise nothing since the ideas I want to intergrate within every chapter might not be as long as I think it would (should) be.<strong>

**Anyways, I don't have much more to say. **

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	22. If Only I Didn't Exist

**FINALLY! I finished this chapter even though I started it a while ago xD**

**I had a huge ass writer's block guys, forgive me!**

**Anyways, I think I said there were two chapters left and this was supposed to be the second (and last) one but I lied, there's probably going to be two more chapters after this one plus an epilogue. So maybe, I'm still lying, I don't know but I know that this story is coming to a fast end!**

**NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Again, Canada found himself alone awaiting the rise of the sun. The preparations for the unification were now complete, all that was left was for the sun to be up high in the sky, shinning light on the pentagram drawn in the center of Washington DC. His heart skipped every time he repeated the spell he had to say to complete the unification followed by the distasteful kiss.<p>

"Wandering alone again, da?" Russia stated having Canada jolt in surprise.

"Russia?" Canada asked turning to face his most valued ally, "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you." He replied casually, "Was it not clear?"

Canada smirked and waited for his comrade to be by his side before resuming his walk, "It's not that more then why." Canada stated with an amused tone. "I'd expect you to be sleeping now."

"I'm still used to my own time," Russia explained.

Then, there was silence. The two walked side by side, in the dark outskirts of the town and watched the cloudy night sky with the hopes of seeing some stars. This kind of closeness with the Russian was an odd feeling for Canada who had so recently met the large nation properly. Under the circumstances of war and alliances, of course.

Finally, Russia decided to speak his mind.

"What do you wish to do once you unify with America?" Russia asked.

"I hadn't really thought of that," Canada admitted, "Perhaps…teach a lesson to those who deceived me and end my warfare there. The only goal I really had was to destroy America."

Russia nodded in approval but he visibly didn't agree with his slightly smaller comrade's decision. "I could make you stronger…" he added after some time of silence.

Canada looked up at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Why end your conquest here, with the conquest of America, when you could conquer the world?" Russia hypothesized with a smile filled with greed but something else Canada couldn't identify. "Think about it, you and I could rule the world together, side by side."

This seemed to be familiar scenario for the Canadian but he let it fly for the moment.

"But…I have no reason to continue fighting after this…" Canada stated, "Even in Europe, the only reason we had lines there was to control the aid that would come to America, if there were any. Basically, when America is no more, his allies have no more reason to fight and should give up."

"Some of them won't want to." Russia pointed out.

"Then I'll make them." Canada growled, "If they want to keep fighting then I'll just destroy their army, with America gone I'll have more men to spare and send to Europe."

"Da, why wait for that when you can annihilate them now?" Russia offered insistently, "You know they're going to keep fighting so it's simpler to just conquer them. We have the upper hand at the moment, we can do this."

"Why…?" Canada asked. He noticed how the Russian seemed more desperate now and that other emotion reigning in his words grew stronger, "What's wrong with you…? You're not yourself…"

Russia stopped talking and walking as did Canada. The two exchanged looks before Russia turned away and began to act flustered. It was dark and late, but if Canada didn't know better, he would say the taller man was blushing.

"Become one with me." Russia demanded more than asked.

"H-hun?" Canada asked, he was convinced he misheard.

This time Russia looked at Canada in the eyes, "Become one with me." He repeated in all seriousness, "Because I love you."

"Love…?" Canada repeated dumbfound, he felt his cheeks heat up in a blush but couldn't do anything about it. Russia nodded affirmatively, "I…you'll have to let me think about it…it's too sudden…"

Seemingly heart broken, Russia nodded in false comprehension, "Da." Before leaving he added, "The world could be ours, ours alone. We could be happy together, for all eternity."

* * *

><p>XoxOXoxO<p>

* * *

><p>America couldn't sleep, he didn't necessarily know if he should sleep since he was incarcerated in total darkness thus had no notion of whether or not it was day or night.<p>

"You sleeping?" He asked England.

"No…" the other responded, "Hey America…"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you…" England began slowly, "This may be your last night, day – whatever alive…"

"Yea…?" America said, "You're not going to tell me you love me, are you?"

"You bloody idiot!" The Englishman snapped, "Would you listen instead of coming to ridiculous conclusions and spouting nonsense?"

America laughed regardless of the sad situation, "Sorry, go on."

"I'm sorry for whatever I did in the 1800s…" England paused, leaving America temporarily confused, "That pushed you to leave me no matter the costs."

America stared dumbfound at his friend and ally, "I thought I already told you that I just wanted to be…like you…" America admitted but quickly added, "Like you, like a country – I mean…yeah…"

England chuckled in his cell, "In the end, you turned out to be pretty okay…"

The pity laugh died down leaving the two in silence once more. America repeated the last sentence England had said in his head over and over before coming to the conclusion that, even if it was to be presented as a compliment, it angered and offended him.

"Don't talk to me like that…" he growled. "Don't talk to me like I'm about to die."

"America…it's perfectly assured." England stated grimly.

"No!" He argued, "France specifically told me that I only had to dominate Canada when the time comes so I will! I'll make sure that everything seems to go right for him, but switch it up at the last second. Then, I'll come back here and save you."

* * *

><p>OxoXOxoX<p>

* * *

><p>Hong Kong had locked himself in the room Canada had showed him to. It was just next to the Canadian's but, for some reason, it scared him all the more. Not because he feared Canada, no – he had learned that his good friend was still present but slightly corrupted – instead, he was scared of Russia. Russia had obviously some sort of obsession for Canada; what it was, he had no idea.<p>

Anyways, knowing that the good, old Canada was still there, somewhere in the New Canada's heart, Hong Kong felt the need to find a way to bring him back. He now understood why China had decided to not join the war and why he had let Hong Kong do as he pleased. China knew that the war began for personal reasons and that to get involved was idiotic since the battle hadn't involved them. Furthermore, those who did get involved were merely savage souls who found an excuse to let out their frustrations on those they had hated for a long time. France and England had been a good example of that but had seemed to come to the realisation that this was not there war.

China must have also guessed that, with Russia's involvement in the war, personal greed with emerge thus changing the whole reason for the war. He had guessed properly. Now additional countries that had not wanted to get involved had joined the war to defend themselves from Russia. Their prime enemy used to be Canada but was now Russia. The threat was considerable indeed, seeing as this expansion-obsessed nation was known for his cruel methods of wining wars, whether it was towards his own soldiers of his opponent's soldiers.

Now that Hong Kong understood all of this, he knew that his enemy was also Russia and tat he would have to defend himself as well as try to save Canada from his wrath. If China had been with him, he would have advised his underling to simply forget about Canada and prioritise himself but that's where they differed. Hong Kong didn't have many friends and, although he shouldn't have concerned himself with them in general, he hadn't the nearest courage to let them down, not even once. Canada may have been the bad guy in this war at the beginning, he was now a blind victim in the palm of the devil's hand and since the second largest country in the world had saved him prior to this war, Hong Kong felt the need to return the favour.

Of course, simply telling Canada of his opinion on Russia wouldn't do anything besides confirm some of the possible rumours Russia had whispered into the former's ear. Hong Kong had to approach the situation differently and he had to do it fast, before Canada made the mistake of unifying with America, thus erasing him from the world forever. However, even with a strategy, the next problem would be to bypass Russia that could show up anytime during their conversation. He had been threatened by the tall man and knew that he never lied when it came to promising pain and agony.

_What should I do…?_

* * *

><p>XoxOXoxO<p>

* * *

><p>The sun began to rise but that was unknown to America who had been brought in a different room with no windows. He recognized this room for he had been tortured in it previous times by almost everyone except Canada. He assumed this time would be no different but the time to the unification process was approaching and Canada had to see for himself that his land brother was completely broken.<p>

The door to the room opened and America's eyes widened as he saw his brother enter. It was only then that he noticed how his brother had changed. Canada's head was lightly tilted upwards in a fashion that made people feel inferior. His brother's military uniform had changed dramatically; it was now black and decorated with a few gold ornaments such as badges. His expression was now much darker, almost as sinister as Russia's, but also boasted his newly attained power and might.

"Hm. Not good enough." Canada mumbled aloud. America raised an eyebrow, confused, but didn't have to ask what he meant as Canada gestured at the door, "Bring him in."

Two men of unknown origin entered the room carrying England. They threw him on the ground and seized America who had tried to run to the Brit's side.

"What the hell are you going to do!?" America cried desperately.

Canada picked up England by the collar of his shirt and smiled, "What do you think?"

Canada threw England to the left, his head made a sickening smack sound as he smashed against the wall. Canada calmly walked towards his 'father' and unhooked a metal baton from his belt; he started swinging it playfully in his hand.

"Do you think a country can be beaten to death?" Canada asked with a malicious smile.

"Stop it!" America cried as he doubled his efforts to free himself from the men.

Canada turned his gaze away from the American and glued it on the trembling Brit beneath him. Swiftly, he swung the baton, landing a solid blow onto his jaw, sending England tumbling on all four. Before he could even raise his head, Canada swung his weapon again, hitting the back of England's head ultimately having him see stars.

"What are you doing!?" America cried, "Stop it! He raised you!"

"He raised you too," Canada smirked as he continued hitting England, drawing shrieks of pain as some bones were broken, "But did that ever stop you from humiliating him in war for your independence?"

"I won't look!" America growled, hoping this would spare England some pain.

It didn't.

"Fine by me," Canada chuckled, "I'll just hit him harder to make sure you hear him."

And so Canada continued to hit England, harder and harder with every swing of his arm. England continued to shout and scream louder and louder, smothering the pleas of America. By the end of it, England wasn't recognizable. Whether it was from the blood overwhelming his features or the many dents and bumps made with every blow to his face, America couldn't tell.

"Why couldn't you…" America chocked out, "Why him…? Why not me…?"

Canada smiled and wiped off a thin layer of sweat from his forehead, "It would have been too easy if it was you." He said as he walked over and stopped next to a guard, "And traitors also need to be taught a lesson."

America stared at the wreck that was England in despair. What was he supposed to do to have this madness stop?

"He seems well near death," Canada stated taking the guns from both guards, "For a mortal of course. Let's see if I can finish him off."

"Wait! No—"

America's voice was lost in the crackling roar of both guns firing constantly, piercing England's body. Blood flew from all sides, spraying the wall, the floor and possibly Canada himself. When the horrid sound died down, England was simply a bloody, unmoving mass. His clothes were ripped off and America soon noticed that some of his flesh had also been blown off.

It was sick.

Disgusting.

Revolting.

Nauseating.

The confidence that had been present in America moments before the arrival of Canada had now vanished completely. All he wanted to know was how to make England's pain, and everyone else's, stop. If it truly was going to be solved by his death, then he would gladly make that sacrifice. There was nothing more shameful and horrible for a hero to see people tortured just to get to him.

"England…?" America called between sobs, he hadn't noticed he started crying. "England?"

Canada chuckled and moved closer, "Dear me," he snickered, "It seems I might have killed him…"

"That's impossible! He can't be dead! He's a country!" America cried desperately, "England! Wake up!"

Nothing.

"Well, perhaps his people finally abandoned him," Canada grinned and turned his gaze to his brother, "Which means, at some point, England was human during out…_playtime_."

"That's not true! He can't be dead!" America barked as more tears rolled down his cheeks. What had he done? He had just killed England indirectly because America was responsible for all the chaos that had so recently occurred, "Wake up, damn it! England!"

Nothing.

Again.

Canada chuckled clearly amused, "To think this is all your fault," Canada pointed out as he strolled around the sobbing world power – no, he wasn't a world power anymore, he was just some petty nation about to be annihilated from existence, "If only you hadn't brainwashed him into joining your side – nay, if only you hadn't _existed_. The world would have been such a better place."

America tried to say something, anything but nothing came out. He trembled, staring at the bloody sack of meat that was once a strict, British man that represented England.

What had he done?

What had he done?

What had _he_ done?

_If only I wasn't here…_

It was horrible.

_If only I didn't exist…_

Canada grinned widely, satisfied with the results of his torture to have America break completely.

_Perhaps the world is better off without me…_

Canada wacked the back of America's head with the bloody baton he had used on England, knocking the nation out cold.

_I was supposed to be a hero…but I ended up just being the villain…_

* * *

><p>OxoXOxoX<p>

* * *

><p>Canada peeled off his bloody rags and threw them randomly around the room. He was just about to step out of his pants when the door opened revealing the Russian that had helped him enormously during his conquest of North America.<p>

"Satisfied, da?" Russia asked with a grin, he had seen for himself the condition in which the great America was, it was rather pitiful…in a good way.

"_Oui_," Canada answered as he placed his hands on either side of his waist, "But I had a few people place microphones in his cell, they should be whispering about some of the horrible things he did to toy with his mind. I want him absolutely crushed by the time the sun is right."

"How cruel," Russia giggled and sat on the bed, "You'll only have to wait for eight more hours."

"Yeah, but those hours will seem endless," Canada stated glumly, "I'll sleep them off after I take a shower. England's blood is staining every bit of me."

Russia grinned at the mention of the British country, "Speaking of him," Russia began, "I heard that you nearly killed him…"

"Nearly?" Canada repeated, "I was sure he was dead."

"Well, his population is abandoning him," Russia stated as he looked at the ceiling, "And that's causing his wounds to heal much slower than they're supposed to. He's still in a condition where death is assured for humans so if his population abandons him completely by the end of the day, he will die."

"Hmpf, so you really can't kill a country." The Canadian concluded.

"Seems so." The taller nation agreed.

There was a moment of silence as they noticed that they had nothing more to say to each other. This caused Canada to remember the events of earlier, where Russia had confessed his love to him. As if reading his mind, Russia brought up the topic.

"Canada…" he started slowly, eyeing the smaller nation carefully, "I know I was supposed to wait for you answer…but I just can't…"

Canada blushed without meaning to again and looked at his feet, he suddenly felt embarrassed to be shirtless in front of the other man, "I…I don't know…"

Russia stood, at first Canada had assumed it was out of disappointment or something similar, he walked towards the latter and before anything else could be done, their lips were pressed together, "Tell me what you thought about that then." Russia said with a sly smile, he was rather proud he had been able to steal a kiss from the Canadian.

Canada reached for his lips, his hand trembling in confusion and awe. He never thought Russia would ever have the audacity to do something like that.

"I…" Canada squeaked, he quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Russia grinned, "I guess I can wait a little more after getting a kiss, da."

Canada just nodded.

"See you later, Canada." Russia saluted as he left the room with a brief wave.

Once the door clicked close, he allowed himself to collapse on the ground and hold his blushing face.

"What the hell…?" he wheezed to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, there was some RusAme! Someone said that they hoped this story turned into a RusAme but don't be mislead, it won't lol xD<strong>

**So...uhh...**

**Who thinks England's going to actually die because his population is going to abandon him? *slowly raises hand***

**Next chapter I'll have the German Alliance (Germany, Prussia, Austria and Hungary) make an appearance and possibly reveal their plan to save America or get him to learn about a way to backfire the unification (though they don't know he already knows it)**

**So...uhh...**

**Who thinks America is going to disappear? *slowly raises hand***

**BTW, keep in mind that I might change my idea any second if I find a better one xD**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	23. Nevertheless, I Still Love You

**The final chapter before the epilogue. Feel free to state the answers you want in the review section. Your answers will appear in the Epilogue.**

**ENJOY**

**Oh, someone asked for a miracle...**

* * *

><p>America silently wept in his dark, damp, lonely cell. The image of England's obliterated corpse pervaded his mind to know end. He had done it; he was responsible for England dying. He was responsible for the British population to turn their back onto their representative. It was him and only him. And the stupid whispers that persisted no matter how much he begged for silence wouldn't let him forget that any time soon.<p>

It was very much un-hero-like to cry like a baby and woe over the loss of a good and old friend that one had known since birth, but America was much too vulnerable at this stage. Everything he once knew, loved, cherished and cared for was officially ripped out of his grasp, never to return.

Never.

That was such a heavy word, but it stated the truth. America buried his face in his hands and thought about his childhood. From the day he had realised he was and the moment he first laid eyes on his brother, America had known Canada the longest. They shared thousands of laughs and adventures at just that age, before England and France found them. And even after that there were more laughs and more adventures but also the inevitable loss of innocence. Ignorance truly had been bliss.

America sighed and now leaned back against the cold wall that served as support. _In the end, I guess I'm still ignorant…_ America concluded, _it was so clear, even from the start, that Canada wasn't going to stop this war until he won…and I still wasn't able to lift a finger against him because I _hoped_, so much, that he would come to his senses…_

A smile then appeared on his face, but wasn't that grin with the power to lift the spirits of one of the verge of suicide – no – it was a smile of self pity and final acceptance that the end was at hand.

_So many people tried to help me…_ America thought to himself.

"_The process you have to go through is one of domination, you have to dominate Canada."_ France had said.

"_I don't agree with Canada's reasoning at all."_ Germany had explained to America. _"He's basing his reasoning on the past and few events of the present. This is bound to get much worse which is why; Italy and I are joining your ranks."_

"_I wish to help my friends in their battles and I agree with what Germany said."_ Japan had admitted to his turn.

"_Looks like the whole world hasn't forsaken you."_

It didn't matter anymore if the world had forsaken him or not, the end was near and America could feel the presence of Death calmly sitting beside him, waiting for the timer to finally run out. He could also almost hear the insane laughter of the God of Bereavement and his bitterly ironic schooling of how the upcoming tragedy could have been avoided if he had decided to fight back.

"_You've condemned them all…_" America heard faintly from his left.

He didn't care to look, he knew full well that he would find no one.

"_They're going to die because of you…all of them…_" America heard from above.

_It's probably true…_

* * *

><p>XoxOXoxO<p>

* * *

><p>Canada had just lied down on his bed when knocking quietly ruptured the silence. With a groan he gave permission to the one standing behind the door to step in and be quick about discussing their business. The blonde man was surprised to find Hong Kong nervously standing in the doorframe, hesitating to do anything more.<p>

"Jiānádà…" Hong Kong whispered, "We need to speak quietly…"

"Right…" He spoke slowly as he stepped aside, "Come in…"

Hong Kong came in and Canada closed the door quietly; something was bothering the smaller man and it was evident that whatever it was could appear at any given moment. At least, Canada deduced as much from Hong Kong's constant, nervous glances to the door.

"Right…" Hong Kong said with a half hearted sigh at the click of the door, "I think we should call off the unification."

"What?" Canada gawked.

Hong Kong was taking a huge risk by giving his opinion but, even though he had pondered for hours on alternative solutions, he couldn't think of one that would – or could – be as effective as honesty.

"Haven't you noticed?" Hong Kong asked, he almost sounded like he was begging, "Russia…he's…he's messing with your head. Think about it for a little, you wouldn't be doing all of this if he weren't there to influence you."

"What are you talking about?" Canada asked bitterly, "You're saying that I'm being manipulated? That I'm just a pawn in his perfect control?"

Pride.

One of the most difficult things to abandon.

"I'm saying that Russia is putting ideas in your head." Hong Kong responded, he noticed Canada's drastic change in emotions. "Ideas that are corrupting you. I know it may not be pleasant to hear but I'm telling you because you are my friend and I want you back."

"I knew it," Canada spat as he stomped off to the other end of the room, "You're too young for this warfare, you don't understand the choices and actions that have to be made. You should have stayed neutral like China."

"No, I do understand!" Hong Kong insisted, "I understand that you were angry, that you wanted America to pay and that that was the reason to why you declared war on him, but now, what you're doing is mad!"

"Hong Kong." Canada said dryly, his back to the smaller Asian region, "_Bǎituō__*._"

Hong Kong stared at his friend in shock; he had feared this reaction but had decided it was a risk he was willing to take. However, now that it was taking place, had it really been worth it?

"Jiānádà…" Hong Kong mumbled incredulously.

"You have three hours." Canada interrupted sharply, "Gather your things and be gone. If any of your men stay behind they will feel my wrath as will you and China after my unification. You will rue the day you decided to join forces with America."

"_Shénme_**….? No, I never—"

"_Gěi wǒ bì zuǐ, bìng líkāi_***!" Canada barked fiercely as he spun around to glare at his former ally. "Does that make it any clearer!? _Bǎituō,bǎituō,bǎituō!_"

Hong Kong stared, his mouth had dropped open from shock.

_This isn't fair…_

He clenched his fists and lunged towards Canada who braced himself for a fight but was soon dumbfounded to his turn. Hong Kong embraced Canada in a tight hug, burying his face deep within the latter's chest as if it would somehow stop the sobs that flowed uncontrollably down his rosy cheeks.

"_Zhè shì bù gōngpíng_****!" Hong Kong cried, his embrace tightening, "You're a good man! I know it! Even if you did absolutely horrible things that frightened me, you always showed me that my old friend was still there!"

Canada looked at the other personification with mixed feelings.

"Why can't you go back to being you?" Hong Kong begged more than asked, "Go back to being that quiet nation I loved silently and respected profoundly! I want to be able to admire the beautiful trees of your land when autumn arrives, painting the forestry with warm, comforting colours!"

_It's not fair…_

"I want you back…" the Chinese man sobbed.

_Where did your warm smile go?_

"Russia just pervaded your mind…" Hong Kong attempted one final time, "If you could just open your eyes for a moment you could see…You're not you…you're just a puppet being manipulated by that cruel man."

_Come back to me, my old friend…_

The words stung Canada but brought him back to his senses. He gently pushed off Hong Kong, holding him by the shoulders as he leaned forward to see the smaller man's crying face. He bore no smile on his face nor was there sympathy nesting in his amethyst eyes.

And so Hong Kong had realised it.

Nothing changed.

_Why…?_

The old ambitions of this pervaded, evil Canada remained and, maybe, grew stronger.

_What did I say wrong?_

"I am no one's puppet." Canada hissed, "_Bǎituō. _Now."

The second he was released, Hong Kong backed away to the door, his eyes wide with fear.

_My friend is gone…_

He found the door handle quickly enough and escaped the room, not daring to spare another glance.

_He's never coming back…_

He ran down the hall – not bothering to stop at his room – to go warn his soldiers to evacuate from the continent immediately.

_Is this the results of war…? To destroy the innocence and good of those who participate? Even at noble causes?_

A large hand landed on his shoulder, causing the Chinese Region to jolt and yelp.

_My friend…_

"I warned you, da?" Russia whispered darkly. "There will be a price to pay for disobedience."

…_is no more…_

* * *

><p>OxoXOxoX<p>

* * *

><p>The next time Canada awoke from his restless sleep; there was only an hour until the set time for the ritual. He would pay one, final visit to America to break his spirits one final time before destroying him once and for all.<p>

The time was close.

So very close.

A chill of excitement ran through his bones and he shivered in delight, _Hong Kong is too young to understand._ Canada thought to himself as he neared the prison cell where America was kept, _But, when this is all over, he'll understand everything and he'll come around._

The door creaked eerily as Canada gently pushed it open, he could hear the faint, torturous whispers come to a halt and then he could just hear the breathing of America. Heavy, tortured, longing.

If Canada didn't know better, he would say the torn man was ready, begging to die. But even if it seemed so, no man truly wanted to die, not even the ones that claimed they were suicidal. Just before committing the final act, they always felt some sort of regret, fear that had them hesitate, if only for a second. Sometimes that second would prove to save their lives, whereas that second could also just have been a suggestion that was meant to be ignored.

However, America would not be given that second because he was no longer the one in control of his life, his future or his fate.

"Did you sleep pleasantly?" Canada asked, a hint of mockery in his voice.

America didn't answer.

"You know England taught us to be polite, he would be very disappointed." Canada laughed, "Of course we can't know for sure since he's dead."

This wasn't a lie as it wasn't a truth. Canada had still not known if England had succumbed to his wounds from the abandonment of his people.

Silent tears poured down America's ragged cheeks. "Why…?" He croaked.

"Because he wasn't wanted anymore. His ideology differed from that of his population, that's why." Canada answered cruelly, "But, he could have still been alive if you hadn't brainwashed him into joining your cause. You killed him America. You. But soon, justice will be done. A life for a life."

"A life for a life…" America repeated in a barely audible mumble.

"Think of this as an execution." Canada offered with a sadistic smile, "You're the world's worst criminal about to disappear from existence and cause misery to vanish as well. Your death will be a favour to the world."

"A favour…"

There was a silence shared between the two nations. America finally looked at the man he once considered his brother and forced a broken smile.

"Nevertheless…" he whispered for his voice was failing him, "I still love you. And I always will."

This earned America some senseless beating for what felt like an eternity to him but was actually just twenty minutes. Canada hadn't the time to let out all of his anger, time was running out and he had to get to the given location as did America.

_Only forty minutes before the unification._

* * *

><p>XoxOXoxO<p>

* * *

><p>"We're closing in on Washington DC." Prussia stated over the radio, "Is everyone in position? We only have one shot to do this."<p>

"Yeah, we're good on my end." Hungary instructed.

"Same here." Austria announced.

"We're good on the German end as well." Germany stated.

"And on the Italian end!" Italy chimed.

"Good. I'm leaving you in charge for the rest, West." Prussia concluded, "Be careful you guys, I don't want any of my friends blown to bits."

"Roger." They all said at once.

The lot of them were flying towards Washington DC, piloting their very own fighter jets. With them they had a platoon composed of two hundred supplementary men each thus coming to the grand total of eight hundred fighter pilots. It was a great number which wasn't advantageous in the case of a sneak attack but this was the last thing from it, they were trying to put pressure on the enemy.

"I'm getting something on my radar." Hungary announced, she was furthest ahead from everyone.

"Good, that means the enemy knows we're coming." Germany concluded before beginning instructions, "You've already been told of your role in this, get ready to start the war tactic on my signal."

"Roger." Hungary said.

Germany looked at his watch, _According to sources; the unification will be taking place in twenty minutes…_

"Don't worry Doitsu." Italy said breaking the tense silence over the radio, "We'll get there in time and save the day."

A smile tugged at everyone's lips.

"Enemy in sight." Hungary pointed out, the tension in her voice indicated that she was ready to attack.

"Good, attack…now!"

* * *

><p>XoxOXoxO<p>

* * *

><p>Canada stood in the middle of the pentagram painted with the blood of all the Americans who attempted to resist the upcoming oppression.<p>

Such fools.

However, their deaths were not in vain, they served the unify North America whether they liked it or not, not that it mattered. This was all in the interest of Canada and his allies.

"How much longer?" Cuba asked as he walked over to his comrade.

"Ten minutes." Canada said as he smiled, watching the car carrying America finally arrive, "You'll need to stand outside of the pentagram now, you don't wish to spoil the unification now, do you?"

"_Si_, I just wanted to tell you one last thing." Cuba quickly added before leaving, "England's still alive and there's speculations that he'll escape the danger zone before all of his population abandons him."

"That's not too bad." Canada sighed, a little disappointed, "We'll just kill him off when he's one citizen away from death. No simpler than that."

Cuba nodded and retreated to the exterior of the pentagram.

_Nine minutes._

America was pulled out of the car and dragged the where Canada was standing, in the dead center of the wicked star.

_Eight minutes._

America kept his eyes closed, probably because the light was painful to him – he had spent a considerable amount of time in the pure darkness of a smelly prison cell. Canada stared at him content.

_Seven minutes._

The Canadian nation looked up at the sky and evaluated the position of the sun. There were still seven minutes left but, by God were they ever the longest seven minutes he would have to endure.

_Six minutes_.

At least time had not stopped.

"Can you feel it?" Canada asked, breaking the silence between them, "Can you feel your inevitable end?"

_Five minutes._

"Can you feel the cold touch of Death's hand on your shoulder?" Canada continued to taunt. "His sordid whispers, promises of disappearance from the world? Can you hear them? His confession to you being forgotten one day that will arrive soon?"

_Four minutes._

"Everyone's been anxiously waiting for this day, America."

Canada stopped and listened to the heavy silence that weighed around them. A few times, he had thought his mind to be playing tricks on him for he thought he heard the sounds of explosions off in the distance. Surely, it was just a joke his mind played on him.

Nothing would be able to ruin this unification process; he had placed all of his men strategically around Washington DC to keep America's allies from interrupting the process.

_Three minutes._

Due to the length of the chant needed to be alleged, Canada was to begin when two minutes and thirty seconds were left before the specific time to unify was at hand. And so, thirty seconds later, he began.

"_Quo tempore non erat tempus_,*****" Canada began slowly but strongly, "_Ad finem, mea fata signatum intra diem iam iudicavi me uniendis alia coram._******"

_Two minutes._

That was when Canada realised that the sounds of explosion he had thought was just a trick of the mind where real. He heard them loud and clear but he knew that he couldn't allow it to distract him or else the unification process would go to waste.

"_Hanc olim militavi_,*" Canada continued a little louder in order to muffle the sounds of explosions, "_Ex hoc momento in, scientia et virtute consequuntur prosperitatibus saeculi corrupta ex putre purgare. Pergamque certamen certavi quicquid est amoris et nomine._**"

_A minute left._

_Amoris…_America thought, he was barely listening to his brother announcing his demise, _That kind of sounds like the Spanish word _Amos_ which means…love…_

Love.

Love.

Love…

It was a word that now mocked America. The one he loved so dearly, the one he had shared his entire life with was now ending it.

Love.

_Thirty seconds._

_This isn't fair…_ America thought, _Why is it that, even now, I still love him? He's about to kill me…_

_Fifteen seconds._

It was at that moment that a jet flew over the painted circle and caught America's attention.

"Prosper, America!" Hungary yelled as loud as she could from her crashing jet, "If you love something! You need to fight for it! It's the things that matter the most that are the toughest to achieve! Aren't you the hero!?"

_Five seconds._

"That's true…" America whispered, his eyes widening, _I've been so foolish…_

"_Et sic signa hoc promissionem_—***" Canada finished.

"_Cum osculum_!****" America quickly interrupted.

The once wounded American managed to jump to his feet with strength and agility he was sure he had lost. He grabbed Canada by the shoulders and hurriedly pressed their lips together.

There was a blinding light.

Then…

…Nothing.

* * *

><p>XoxOXoxO<p>

* * *

><p>America found himself once more in that place, the one where the only thing anywhere was white. He sighed deeply and turned around, spotting another figure further ahead. Needless to say, he was rather confused on who it was and why it was there.<p>

_Aren't I dead…? _He wondered.

The figure up ahead turned to face America as well and approached him. America felt inclined to do the same but, instead, stayed in place. As the silhouette got closer, America was able to conclude that the person in this white void with him was none other than his brother, Canada.

"What…is this place…?" Canada asked confused but frustrated.

"I'm not too sure…" America admitted, "Whenever I came here, it was never clear on why or how…not to mention where…"

Canada pinched himself and winced, concluding that he wasn't dreaming. Suddenly, he glared at America and tackled him in a fit of rage.

"We're probably here because of you, you stupid ass hole!" Canada yelled, "You screwed things up when you interrupted me and kissed me! You were supposed to be broken!"

America smiled softly, "I was broken," He admitted, "Hell, I was even ready to die if it would give me the peace of mind I needed…but then Hungary awoke the hero inside of me."

"Shut the fuck up!" Canada snapped, "You're not the hero! You're the villain! Do you know how much pain you caused everyone!? Including me!? No one ever had the balls to do what I just did and they will thank me for it! They will!"

"I don't know…" America mumbled, "I think I screwed up your plans pretty well…"

"What do you mean?" Canada hissed, there was clearly something he didn't know.

"A while ago," America began to explain, he didn't see why he needed to keep it a secret, "Before France was invaded, he came to see me and told me about the unification process. He told me that when the time would come, I would have to dominate you no matter the cost."

"Bastard! You tricked me again!" Canada growled, he swung his fist at America's face but, oddly enough, no contact was made.

Canada's fist passed right through America to both of their confusion. America sat up, even more confused that the weight that was keeping him pinned beneath Canada had suddenly vanished.

"What's happening…?" He mumbled.

Canada stared at his hands, his eyes wide. They were see-through.

"We're…" Canada paused as he tried to register the fact, "We're unifying but…I'm the one who's…disappearing…"

"What?" America shrieked. He tried to grab his brother's wrists but his hands just passed right through, "N-no! This…no! This can't happen!"

Canada seemed to share his brother's concern but kept it bottled up behind a poker face, "I don't understand…" Canada whispered, his tone indicated that he was beginning to accept reality, accept that he was fading away, "I didn't feel dominated…"

"Canada!" America cried, he reached for his brother's shoulders and was surprise to feel a mass. He quickly pulled him into a warm, loving embrace and buried his face in Canada's neck. America could faintly smell the sweet perfume of maple syrup. "You have to believe me! I didn't mean for this to happen! I-I…I don't want you to go!"

"It's not like anyone will remember me anyways…" Canada mumbled, he abandoned the idea of breaking out of America's embrace, "I won't figuratively be there to exact doom upon them, they'll have no reason to remember me…I'll just be forgotten again…like nothing ever happened…"

"You're really stupid, you know?" America said, his voice was chocked. He hugged Canada tighter as he felt the mass disappear, "I don't know how many times I'll need to tell you before you understand…I love you so much, more than a brother and that hasn't changed – nor will it ever – even if you did treat me like a piece of crap."

"How can you say that?" Canada asked, "I don't get you…"

"I don't know how to explain it…" America admitted, "This is happening so fast, I don't know what to do…"

Desperately thinking of a way express his sincere love to his brother, America cupped his cheek, for what was probably the last time, and pressed their lips together once more. The kiss was short and sweet but wasn't meant to last an eternity.

"I think I understand now…" As if there had been a quick gust of wind, Canada faded to nothingness just like dust.

And America just stood there, staring at the approximate location where his brother had once been standing, mourning his loss.

* * *

><p>OxoXOxoX<p>

* * *

><p>Hungary had been the last one thrown in the pile of allies that had tried to save and stop the unification process in vain. Russia now loomed above them all, furiously calm, his infamous, childish smile decorating his innocent face.<p>

"Da, you were all idiots to think that you could save that stupid American." Russia chuckled, "But he's gone now and there's no getting him back."

None of them said anything, they had failed and they were miserable about it. All their hard efforts, all the countless lives of the soldiers of their country gone to waste all because they hadn't timed their arrival in Washington DC properly. It had been just one minor miscalculation that had proven to be fatal for the world power that was now no more.

"Perhaps I shall let Canada decide what to do with you once he arrives, da?" Russia suggested, "Surely this will encourage him to augment is ambitions to dominate the rest of the world—"

"I'm not too sure about that…" America commented as he approached the group of nations.

All of them gasped in shock but only one of them was unpleasantly surprised.

"America!" The four captured nations chimed, "How?"

"It was thanks to Hungary…" America answered sparring a thankful glance to the only girl in the group. She smiled in return, "Nevertheless, this is something we can deal with later. Russia, release them immediately."

"Remind me why I should listen, da." Russia hissed angrily, he hadn't expected such turnout of events.

"It doesn't matter if you do it or not," America sighed, dismissing Russia's request, "I'll just ask these _new_ American soldiers to do it instead and arrest you."

* * *

><p>XoxOXoxO<p>

* * *

><p>In the following weeks, the war and its fronts were controlled and a world meeting was organised in the sea, on the respective boats of each country. They all gathered on the American boat where the meeting commenced.<p>

"As you all know, Canada is no more." America began, he was much more serious than he had been during every other meeting. "I have a proposition for you all in which all of you will benefit and would be foolish to refuse."

There was a moment of silence as America eyed every nation present before speaking once more.

"I want to end this war right here, right now," He concluded, "I want us all to retrieve all of our soldiers, bring them back home and forget this whole war ever happened."

* * *

><p>*Get out in Mandarin. (Canada has a great amount of Asian population as Himaruya has once said in his strips so it's not uncommon to have him speak in Mandarin, if only for a little while.)<p>

** What? In Mandarin.

*** _Just shut up and leave_ in Mandarin

**** _It's not fair _in Mandarin (there's a lot of Mandarin…)

***** From the time where there was no time (in Latin)

****** To the end, my destiny was sealed the moment I decided to unify myself to the other before me. (in Latin)

*Long have I fought to obtain this right (in Latin)

**From this moment on, I will obtain the power and the knowledge to prosper in this corrupt world as to cleanse it from its trash. I have fought and I will continue to fight in the name of love and everything that is right.

*** And thus I seal this promise (in Latin)

****With a kiss (in Latin)

* * *

><p><strong>There you go.<strong>

**So I know this ending might piss off some of the followers because they really wanted Canada to win and America to die or something but, in the end, my beliefs triumph. See, some of you thought that what Canada was doing was perfectly reasonable when, it wasn't the least bit. Ever since the beginning of the story, Canada was going to lose because what he was doing was wrong and, thankfully, some of you realised that the same way England did when he begged France for forgiveness.**

**Anyways, some of the nameless figures such as Francis, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, ChibiAmerica (the little boy with the bunny), Holy Roman Empire (the little boy that was beaten to death with a lead pipe by Russia when he first invaded Germany) and the others were there as to serve as some sort of foreshadowing of Canada's demise. I mean, I have this belief where good always triumphs over evil since it never seemed to ever be able to win so the torture that the mentionned suffered was to hint to the great evil that lurked in Canada and Russia.**

**So yea, I'm going to stop there since the Epilogue is going to answer all questions and explain things that might have eluded you.**

**BTW: I wrote this thing three fucking times before it actually worked.**

**SEE YOU ONE LAST TIME NEXT CHAPTER!**


	24. Epilogue :  And I Bid You All Adieu

**It feels so weird to have my baby end...it feels like I just started it yesterday when it's actually been just a little over a year...**

**You guys were awesome, I had a ton of fun reading your comments, your encouragement as well as your despair when some sadder things happened like when Canada killed Matthew, Alfred and Arthur or when England was on the verge of death not long ago.**

**Seriously, you guys have been fun and it feels so sad to part away from this story and you guys. This is the final time I get to talk to you at the top of this story because this is the last chapter. EVER.**

**I'm so emo right now lol**

**Anyways**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>As America had wished, the war merely ceased completely and was forgotten, as was the reason to why it ever began. However, what might have been more shocking was that the nations involved actually managed to forget the hardships and torture they went through. Scotland forgot that he was tortured by the French and the Japanese, England forgot that he was raped by Russians and practically murdered a few times by Canadians, both Prussia and Germany forgot about how Russia had attempted an invasion and executed a considerable amount of their population; they just all forgot.<p>

They all forgot except for two, only because one of said two refused to let the other forget just yet.

* * *

><p>10 years later<p>

* * *

><p>All of the nations had gone to their old selves; Russia was as creepy as ever and determined on the world becoming one with him, France chased skirts as much as he did before hand, England nagged everyone and picked on the latter just like he used to, Italy would doze off in the middle of a meeting and be rudely woken up by Germany who was just as strict and severe as ever, and, finally, Japan would remain quiet as he nervously pondered how to approach the chaos displayed before him.<p>

It was as if nothing changed, but deep down in all of their hearts, they knew that something was missing and this new hostility and love they had for one another that manifested itself faintly had dark origins. America's grandness was proof of it, nevertheless none ever said anything.

Peace was such a precious thing.

America had grown quickly during the ten years and finally surpassed Russia's height for he was now the World Power and the biggest country in the world. With this came more responsibilities due to resources management and commercial deals that would influence America's new economy drastically. It was safe to say that the once troublesome nation had gained _some_ wisdom and had learned to be calmer about things.

But not too much.

In the end, old habits die hard and America couldn't give up his laziness followed by his will to be the hero and have everyone become his sidekicks. Countless times he was schooled for it by England and Germany, but America just did what he always did, he ignored them and moved on to more interesting things.

Thus resumes the situation of the ten years following the war that everyone forgot.

* * *

><p>XoxOXoxO<p>

* * *

><p>America stepped inside of the house he had built in the new part of his land; he set his shoes aside and noticed that he had a visitor. A smile tugged at his lips and, eventually, he let it spread on his face. He slipped off his coat and placed it on a hook next to the door; it was always cold in this area.<p>

He walked down the hall and into the kitchen where he found France cooking a French recipe he hadn't necessarily smelled before. "What's cooking?" America asked with a smirk. He leaned over the pot and inhaled deeply; French cooking always smelled delicious.

"A troublesome recipe!" France hissed, "I started and realised not all the ingredients were in the house! I think he might have woken up by now, can you go check?"

A soft yet distant look appeared in America's eyes and he only nodded. Without furthering the conversation, he left the kitchen and made his way to the upper floor of the house. He wandered in a corridor that brought him to the far left of the house and stopped at the door in front of him. The door had been painted white with a red drawing in the middle to designate the one who resided in the room.

Gently and slowly, as to not make any unnecessary sounds, America opened the door and peeked his head in the dark room. He could make out Kumajirou and Tony who were hovering over the only piece of furniture in the room.

"Who?" Kumajirou asked as America approached.

"Guess." America offered.

Kumajirou looked over at Tony as if he had said something and then at America, "Tony says it's Canada." The polar bear answered.

"And he's right." America confirmed.

America looked in the cradle and saw his now three-year-old baby brother, sleeping soundlessly, his hands balled into small fists. America smirked and touched the tiny hands with his index causing the toddler to awake from his sleep.

"Did you have a nice nap?" America asked.

Big amethyst eyes scanned the room quickly before they landed on the only human-like figure present. A childishly adorable smile appeared on young Canada's face who jumped to his feet in a flash. He extended his arms towards America indicating that he wanted to be held, "_Amewica_!***" the much smaller blond giggled, "_You'we_ back!"

"That's right." America said picking up his baby brother, "France is just about to finish making your food. Are you hungry?"

Canada nodded his head vigorously, "Uh-hun! Papa's food is the best!" the tiny boy said enthusiastically.

America brought Canada back to the kitchen followed by Tony and Kumajirou, who were feeling quite peckish, and sat him down in the high chair.

"Smells yummy." Canada giggled as he started to flail his arms around, "Tummy wanna eat, eat!"

France laughed softly and made his way over to the boy he was now raising for the second time and placed a beautifully crafted bowl in front of him. The bowl contained whole grain porridge with apple bits for a diversion of flavour, as simple as that was, France always made it a special way that contained too many ingredients for it to be normal. Nevertheless, the aroma was divine.

Just as the hungry toddler was about to dig in, France stopped him, "_Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait avant de manger?*_" France asked with a smirk.

Canada pouted, visibly, he was famished, "_Nous _pwions_ à Dieu…_" the small boy answered.

And so, young Canada prayed quickly to God, thanking him for the food his papa had made and for all the good that reigned the world.

"Wow, he learned French fast." America pointed out.

"Naturally," France responded as if it were an idiotic question, "I'm his teacher and you plan to give him back his land once he's in age. He has to learn fast or the world will devourer him."

"Still…his French seems a little off…" America said, "Not that it's bad, it's that his accent isn't quite…French…"

"_Oh non_!" France exclaimed as if he had heard the worse news in a century. He dashed over to his boy and cupped his cheeks with both hands, "Don't tell me your _ugly_ Quebecer accent is returning! You're too pretty for that!"

"_Hein_****?" Canada asked.

"_Non_! Why!? What did I do wrong this time!?" France wailed as he hugged his son, regardless the fact that he was covered in porridge from head to toe.

"Why is Papa _cwying_?" Canada asked confused, staring at his big brother for enlightenment.

"He's just a drama queen." America answered with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The sun had finally set, the kitchen was now clean and it was time for America to bring his baby brother back to his room to sleep. He had been given warm milk and now the boy was just falling asleep standing, a sight that was comically amusing.<p>

"Bed time." America announced, "Go give a kiss to France before we go up."

Canada stumbled over to his papa, smashing his face in his leg but too tired to realise. He stuck his hands in the air and France picked him up just like he asked. "_Bonne nuit, Papa.*****_" Canada said before kissing his Papa on the cheek.

France did the same but handed his son to America, "_Bonne nuit_."

Quietly, America climbed the stairs to the second floor and brought Canada back to his room. "_Amewica_…" Canada said as he was laid on his bed, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

America smiled and brushed his brother's hair out of his face, "Not yet," America responded after some time of silence, "When you're older."

"But…Papa said the _weason_ people sleep together…" Canada paused to yawn, "Is because they _wove_ each _othew_… You said you _woved_ me…"

"I do." America confirmed as he leaned on the wooden railing of the cradle, "But Papa might have meant something else when he said _sleep_…"

"But you said you _wove_ me…" Canada's eyes were slowly closing.

"Then let me tell you a story…" America began softly, "A long, long time ago, longer than before yesterday –"

"That's _pwetty_ long…" Canada agreed sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Right," America chuckled, "You used to be really big and strong, but not as strong as me."

"But I was _biggew_?" Canada asked.

"A little, yeah…" America answered a little embarrassed before continuing, "Anyways, a big, scary, evil man brainwashed you and made you do really mean things to people."

"What kind of things?"

"Really mean," America answered and thought of an example, "Like kicking sand in someone's face, which you should never do."

"Oh!" Canada gasped, "That's mean…"

"And one of those people was me." America stated.

Canada gasped again, his eyes started to water, "I'm _sowy_ _Amewica!_" Canada whimpered.

America patted his head comfortingly, "It's okay, you don't need to worry about it anymore," He said, Canada stopped crying and so he continued, "Anyways, that big, mean man was super evil. He was the biggest villain ever! But you didn't believe anyone because you were brainwashed. So what you ended up doing was almost making me disappear."

"Disappeaw?"

"You know…poof…" America explained.

"Oh no…" Canada mumbled; he was falling asleep.

"Right?" America agreed with a grin, "But I wouldn't let that happen because I loved you so much that I would do anything to get you back. And I did, but something bad happened and I thought I lost you all over again."

"What happened?" His voice was drowsy now.

"Instead of me disappearing, you disappeared." America replied, "And I was so sad…until France told me how to save you and bring you back…"

"Papa saved the day…" Canada exclaimed tiredly.

America chuckled, "Yeah, so we got you back only three years ago." America finished, he demonstrated the number by showing three fingers but Canada wasn't looking, "And now, so we can love each other again, we have to wait until you're twenty one."

"How long is that…?" Canada asked.

"A long time."

"Long?"

"Yes."

"Longer than tomorrow?"

America chuckled, "It's time to sleep now." He merely said and patted his brother's head.

"_Wove_ you _Amewica_…" Canada called out tiredly before, finally falling asleep.

America closed the door but Kumajirou was able to squeeze in, he trotted quietly to the cradle and jumped in. There Kumajirou huddled close to Canada and fell asleep. America smiled at the sight and finally closed the door.

"You know…" France began, his sudden presence scaring the other nation, "When Canada reaches his twenty one years of age, he's going to remember everything and his motives…the war might start all over again…"

"I know." America said with a grin, "But that's in eighteen years, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

* * *

><p>*What do we do before we eat? (in French)<p>

** We pray to God (in French)

*** All of the R's in Canada's vocabulary will be replaced by W's since he's a toddler

**** Hein is the equivalent to Eh? What? And so on, it's just the way Quebecers say it in French. I used to say it too but since one of my French teachers was a dude from France, he declared he absolutely hated that word because it sounded impolite and taught (more like drilled in) us to say _Pardon_ instead.

***** Good night (in French)

* * *

><p><strong>And so, to those who thought my miracle ended in Chapter 23 - Nevertheless, I still love you, you were wrong, it continued until the story ended.<strong>

**Now my friends, this is the end and apparently there were no answered to be sought before the story came to an end, I hope this ending has fulfilled you all. It was my pleasure to entertain you all for this a whole year.**

**Omg, I actually feel so sad. This is the second series I ended but parting from the first one seemed so much easier than this. Anyways, I'll end this now, I've loved you guys so much, thanks for your encouraging words and for the love you gave this story, I hope I'll get to see you all again or hear from you in another tale I'm writing.**

**I just realised I can't write 'See you next chapter' anymore...that breaks my heart ;_;**

**Farewell and adios.**

* * *

><p><em>IF YOU LIKED THIS THEN YOU MIGHT LIKE...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A Devil's Whisper - <strong>Alfred suffers the lost of his twin who commited suicide. As he speculates what pushed him to do so, he realises that the people closest to him are at fault. "Mattie deserves justice." Characters deaths and snapped America no specific pairing **(COMPLETE - 5 chapters)**

**Thus They All Died - **"I sent ten invitation letters to the ones I hated the most: America, Russia, England, Canada, France, Italy and his brother, Romano, Germany, Japan and, finally China. The countries were the results of my demise, of my falling. Although I am gone, I am still here, somehow, and I will have my vengeance." VILLAIN POV. Character death, violence - no specific pairing besides GerIta **(COMPLETE - 11 chapters)**

**The Asylum - **My heart is beating so fast and loudly, I constantly fear that it will give me away. This is so shameful, I'm a hero, I shouldn't be cowering in fear like this…but as well as being a hero, I am no fool. I know that the second I emerge from this place, the only safe spot, it'll be the end of me but I need to find Mattie. No pairing. **(COMPLETE - 7 chapters)**

**Chasing Insanity - **One day, the nightmare will return and then you will lose your life. You do not just run away. The inevitable is inevitable. I should have known that returning to our normal lives after what happened all those years ago would be impossible. In my darkest hours, as I run around the country to find my brother before the cops do, I still believe in miracles. I will get Mattie back. No pairing. SEQUEL OF THE ASYLUM. **(IN PROGRESS - 3 chapters)**

**Circus Freak - **While on a well deserved break, detective Arthur Kirkland stumbles upon and saves an odd Ring Master named Francis Bonnefoy. Rewarded with a free show courtesy of the World Circus, he soon finds himself intertwined in an odd murder that he alone may solve. What is up with these Freaks? **(PENDING - 1 chapter)**


End file.
